


You Can Still Call Me Detective

by detectivedeckerstar



Series: Lieutenant Deckerstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe misses Lucifer, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: 2 years after Lucifer returned to hell, Chloe has moved up in the LAPD. Now a Lieutenant, she has moved into Peirce's old office and thinks back on the last 2 years since Lucifer left, until an unexpected visitor shows up in her office ;)Based on a thought I had after reading a Tumblr post (credit in notes) where Lucifer comes back and finds Chloe is a Lieutenant.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lieutenant Deckerstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796602
Comments: 320
Kudos: 626





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this my first fic! I've been a long time reader and inspiration hit when I read a Tumblr post by @amoosewithflannelforfur. Also, feel free to go follow my Tumblr @detectivedeckerstar  
> Link to my reblog of the og Tumblr post  
> https://detectivedeckerstar.tumblr.com/post/617865414440075264/if-she-did-move-up-from-detective-i-would-want-her  
> Credit to user "dolmanlo" for the series name!  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Feedback is welcome!

After that night, Chloe for once did not bury herself in work as she had done during other rough points in her life. She wanted to, she really did and would’ve welcomed the distraction. But being there, at the precinct, had been too much.

She had gone back the day after he left, hoping to jump into her work, eager to escape the horrible way she was feeling for at least for a few hours, but the moment she walked in she felt like she got hit by a bus. Being there, she should’ve realized, reminded her all too much of him.

But still, ever the strong woman she was, swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed on. She walked down the stairs and headed towards her desk. When she laid eyes on her desk, she felt a pang in her heart caused by the absence of a certain devilish man. She knew he was gone, obviously, but her stupid brain, or heart or whatever it was hoped that he would be there and that everything from the night before had just been a horrible dream. She felt her eyes about to fill up with tears and quickly blinked them away, not letting herself cry, not right now.

She took in a raspy breath and walked around her desk and took a seat. Once she sat down, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, steeling herself.

_“I cried enough last night…and this morning”_ she thought, _“I do not need to be a blubbering mess again today”._

Opening her eyes, she focused on the case files on her desk and buried herself in it, escaping as she had hoped, for a few minutes. She got to a point where she needed to take a look at the files on her computer to further complete the report she was working on and turned to her computer. She moved her mouse to wake up the computer and sign on.

As the monitor was loading her sign in, she looked back at the file for a few seconds, confirming exactly what she needed to look up. She turned back to the computer screen and gasped, loudly. Unmoving, tears welled up in her eyes again. She had forgotten what her screensaver was. A picture of her and Lucifer. Lucifer smiling smugly at the camera and Chloe also smiling, but with a little bit of a done look in her eyes. The look she always had after Lucifer made an untimely and inappropriate joke, especially when she was trying to not give him the satisfaction of laughing at it, even though she usually did want to laugh.

After Lucifer had rearranged her desk and changed her screensaver to a shirtless picture of himself last year, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to change it back to the default screensaver. After whining and pouting from Lucifer not to change to photo to a picture of Trixie and her, they had settled on a photo of the 2 of them, which made sense since he was her work partner and this was her work computer. But now, looking at the photo, she almost wished it was the default screensaver again. Seeing him but not being able to have him hear just hurt.

Tears spilled from her eyes and fell down her cheeks, and she almost didn’t hear Dan say from behind her,

“Hey Chlo, new body just dropped, me and Ella are about to head out now”. As he got closer to her desk he continued, “are you and Lucifer gonna meet- wait where is Lucifer?” he asked, then changing his tone to the usual tone he used when talking about Lucifer continued “let me guess, he’s a no show today.”

He continued around to the front of her desk and looked at Chloe. He saw her crying and gasped “Chloe, are you okay?”

Needless to say, she went home that day.

She emailed the lieutenant later that day asking for some time off, which she easily gave Chloe, stating that she couldn’t stop her even if she wanted to with all her time off that she had saved up over the years. Being there had just been a little much for Chloe at that time in her life, and everything she would be doing during her usual workdays was too much of a reminder of Lucifer’s absence.

Chloe shook herself out of the flashback.

That had been 2 years ago now. 2 years since Chloe had asked, no begged, him to stay and 2 years since they confessed that they loved each other. In the 2 years, she in no way had gotten “over” Lucifer. She still missed him, of course, like she hadn’t missed anyone else in her life, but as time had gone on, as she had gone back to work and months passed, it got a little easier. She still thought about him every day and had a picture of them together on her desk, alongside pictures of Trixie. But instead of crying when she looked at photos or things that reminded her of him, she was able to smile but did still feel a little twinge in her heart, missing him.

It almost would’ve been easier if he died. Of course, she didn’t want him to die, not even close, and the thought of it struck her into a paralyzing fear like no other. But if he had died, she at least would’ve known he definitely wasn’t coming back. Knowing that they loved each other and that he had to leave but could come back gave her a little bit of hope. She tried not to cling onto it, knowing it was so unlikely, but a part of her still thought he might come back one day.

In the 2 years since Lucifer had left, there had been some pretty big changes to Chloe’s career, shortly after he had left, once she was feeling back to herself and was able to properly focus on work again, she took the exam and became a sergeant. The lieutenant had recommended her for the job, which was in big part to do with her great close rate, which Lucifer helped with, but she kept up the rate even after he left. As they had talked about right before they found out Charlotte had died, he was her partner because she wanted him to be, not because she necessarily needed him there.

As Trixie was getting a little older, she was able to be at work more. If she was being completely honest with herself, having more work to do was great because it was a distraction from thinking about Lucifer all the time.

As she worked through being a sergeant, she quickly moved through to take the Lieutenant’s exam just over a year and a half later, as she was eager to be back working in homicide. She had indeed passed the exam and was currently Lieutenant of the homicide division for the LAPD, overseeing the same detectives she used to work with. She would fully admit that being Dan's boss was weird, but also great, and could imagine what Lucifer would say if he were here.

Her office now was the same office that Marcus Pierce, or Cain if you will, once had. When she first got the office, she shuddered at the memories of being in there with him but quickly moved to forget it by redecorating so his previous office looked nothing like hers.

She had been in this office for a few months now and had adjusted to the job well. Walking in and seeing "LT Chloe Decker" on her office plaque put a smile on her face almost every time. It was nice to be back in her department and was still reminded of Lucifer here and there. Often, she would glance at her old desk and imagine her sitting there and Lucifer in his chair beside her desk, which put a small smile on her face.

There hadn’t been anyone else in her life, and certainly, if anyone tried it would’ve been shot down immediately, but she was content with her family that she had here. Trixie, Dan, Maze, Ella, Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie had become her extended family. She had kind of become like an aunt to Charlie and Trixie had become his cousin. They watch him often when his parents are busy, and Trixie will sometimes go over to their house if both her and Dan are busy. Maze was of course around all the time, when she wasn’t hunting bounties, but she was never one for human emotions, so they never really talked about Lucifer.

Sometimes her, Linda and Amenadiel would talk about Lucifer, about memories of him, things that had happened while Lucifer had been in her life before she saw his face, and sometimes Amenidiel would tell them both stories about him throughout their lives, way before the 2 of them were born. Whether it came from Linda or Amenadiel, she learned about most of the celestial related things that had happened that she didn’t know about, such as their mom, the fact that she was a miracle and why he ran off, what he did for her when she was poisoned and some of the other things he had done.

Sitting in her desk now, she was turned around facing away from her desk and looked out the window, thinking about all those times Lucifer had told her he was the devil and she hadn’t believed him. She felt another pang in her chest, missing him, and she took a deep breath. It was hard not to think about him, and if he would ever be coming back. She took another deep breath and moved her mind away from thoughts of him, instead of thinking about her current case. It was a high stakes case as someone famous had been killed, so she was overseeing the case directly to make sure everything was running smoothly. She sat there for many more minutes brainstorming and trying to put the pieces together when she heard a voice from behind her.

“I would say Hello Detective, but it seems it’s Lieutenant now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the time missed from Lucifer's POV. Lucifer recounts what he has been up to in hell and relishes being back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you so much for your love on the first chapter! You have no idea how giddy I was seeing that people actually read it and that they liked it! And your comments were too kind! I think you all said you wanted more and I'm so happy you guys do because I wanted to write more!  
> So here's chapter 2. This time it's in Lucifer POV and it's kinda following the format of the last chapter, recounting the time in between the end of S4 and when this fic is taking place.  
> Please enjoy and give me feedback in the comments below!

_“By Dad, it is good to be back.”_ Lucifer thought as he landed on his penthouse balcony.

He took a deep breath in and relished in the clean and fresh cold air that filled his lungs. The moment he had broken through the realm barrier and felt he was back in the earth's atmosphere; he instantly felt better than he had in years.

As he touched down, relief flooded him. But he also felt a pang in his chest, remembering the last time he was on this balcony, who had been there with him and what had been said. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath once again.

_“Soon,”_ he thought, _“You’ll see her soon.”_

Truth be told he had wanted to fly directly to her. The sun was just coming over the horizon and based on his extensive ability to tell time from the sun’s positioning, a perk of being alive before clocks were a thing, he estimated it was right around 6 am.

As desperately as he wanted to see her, he didn’t feel it was right to barge into her home at the crack of dawn, especially after all this time. He honestly wasn’t sure how long it had been on Earth. In the times that he had come to Earth in the past, he never paid attention to the time difference between earth and hell, because honestly, he never cared. He would fly up to earth and would remain there for as long as he could before Amenadiel showed up to take him back. He never bothered to check how long he’d been on earth and never cared how long he’d been away from hell. It never mattered before.

But this time he did pay attention. He knew how long it had been for him, a century give or take, that he’d been in hell. While it was technically only a very small percentage of his life, it had been the longest 100 years of his entire existence.

Coming back to the penthouse also gave him an excuse to clean himself up, as hell had robbed him of his signature look that he had grown to love here on earth. The suit he had worn when he left for hell had been destroyed in the first year he had been down there. Between the ash and soot that rained down in hell, and the pesky demons attacking, his suit had become unusable pretty quickly.

Instead, his celestial clothing had returned, a similar style to what Amenadiel, Uriel, Azrael and Remiel’s clothing had been when they first came down from the silver city, but darker and dirtier, and burned. He despised the clothing, as it did nothing for his angelic (the human-looking) form, but he supposed it made his devil form look all the more terrifying.

His body was dirty, covered with ash and dirt, and his hair the same. His hair was back to its natural curls, not at all how he liked it and it was dry and crispy to the touch.

He had spent years wrangling demons and getting them to cooperate, trying to put an end to their rebellion. After returning to his throne immediately upon his arrival in hell, a ripple was sent from his throne outwards in every direction, much like water when it has been disturbed. This ripple reached the far corners of hell, letting every being in hell know that their King had returned, and he was not happy. Anyone who dared defy him would suffer the punishment.

And that they did.

He had publicly executed Dromos, Squee and the other demons who had tried to complete the Hellish coronation on earth, letting the entirety of the demon population know their King was not being merciful when it came to defying his orders.

Still then, there were those who rebelled. During one of their attacks, a wave of realization hit him. He snorted and looked up at his father. He realized his father was giving him just giving him a taste of his own medicine. A rebellion. Of course. Lucifer practically invented the concept of rebelling.

Lucifer figured that was why his father had forced his hand and made him return to hell; so that in some twisted way Lucifer would see why his father did what he did.

But that was not the case.

It just made him angrier. These demons were not his children. He had not created them and shaped them to be the way that he chose, nor did he have control over his realm or anything else for that manner. He never _pretended_ to love them. 

Shortly after his return, he prayed to Azrael, summoning her to the gates of hell for a favour. Yes, normally he was the one granting the favours, but this one was more important than his reputation and whatever Azrael could’ve demanded in return.

When his sister showed up, he had one simple ask. He asked that before the Detective’s soul expired and Azrael took her up to heaven, (which he hoped was far in the future), that Azrael would let him know it was her time, so he could visit her one final time before she went somewhere he could never follow.

Azrael, seeing the seriousness in his gaze, nodded firmly and promised she would. Lucifer informed her that he was now in her debt and owed her a favour. She nodded once more and did as Lucifer often did, and took an IOU to be claimed at a later date.

The demons finally quieted down 10 years after his return. He spent the next 90-something years ensuring their loyalty to their king and bringing hell back up to its usual standard. He thought about her every day.

Lucifer resumed his normal duties, overseeing torture and deciding rightful punishments for the especially evil prisoners of hell. The ones who did not feel guilt for what they had done but had been rejected by heaven. Before he made his life on earth, he had never actively tortured anyone. But after he returned, there were a certain few people he could not resist. He paid some especially bad criminals that he and the detective had put away a visit, especially the one who had hurt her or others he cared for.

Cain was first on his list. He was not afraid to admit that he was glad to see him suffer. Malcolm, Jimmy Barnes (music producer from the pilot), Erik Doyle (who killed Father Frank), and of course Father Kinley were among some of the others he visited.

When he fell and his Father cast him into hell, he obviously did not like the place from the moment he arrived. He despised it really. But being back there after being on Earth with humans, with the Detective... being back there had been entirely worse than he ever remembered it to be.

What the detective had told him before he left gave him the strength and the determination to keep pushing through. Keeping her and Charlie safe, and the rest of his _… his family …_ safe was of the single greatest importance to him.

But it wasn’t only Chloe that made him miss his life on earth. While Chloe played a major role, he missed the others too. He missed a certain leather-clad demon and an annoyingly angelic brother. He missed his Doctor and friend Linda. While he still found children to be distasteful, he did admit he wasn’t dreading seeing baby Charlie either.

He wondered in it was even baby Charlie anymore. Maybe he was a child now, or dad forbid an adult. He truthfully had no idea how long it had been. As he pondered Charlie’s age, his mind wandered to the detective’s daughter.

What if that little Urchin was not so little anymore? He would admit that he was looking forward to seeing her again. Since she was such a big part of the Detective’s life, he had found he had grown to not detest the little creature. She was also getting older and turning into more of a person, which made it easier for him to interact with her.

He missed a certain forensic scientist and her bubbly personality, and maybe even missed a certain douchey detective, although that may be just because he missed calling him that name and seeing the smoke come out of his ears.

But the Detective… he had missed her more than anything he had ever missed in his long existence. With the thought of her in his head, he remembered that he needed to get ready to see her.

He stepped off of the balcony and into the penthouse, immediately smelling what felt like home. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, relishing in the smell. Damn, who knew he would be so sensitive to all these smells?

He opened his eyes and sighed contently for the first time in a long time.

He stepped further into the penthouse, eyeing the liquor he had not had a taste of in 100 years. The liquor was always so bad in hell.

He walked over to the bar and mulled over his choices, trying to decide the perfect first drink. Finally, he settled on his favourite scotch and poured himself a glass. He took his first sip, letting out a relieved sigh.

He lifted his glass to take another sip before he heard a voice behind him.

“Lucifer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Who could that be?? I wonder ;)  
> I've already written most of the next chapter and I'll definitely be writing through to the deckerstar reunion (and maybe a little after) depending on what you guys want.  
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments, good or bad I welcome the feedback!
> 
> Side note: I was mulling over for a while how long Lucifer would be gone, and I actually went back and rewatched the episode where he went down to hell to get the cure for Chloe when she was poisoned (S2Ep13 "A Good Day to Die"). I was trying to figure out what the ratio in hell time to earth time was. He seemed to be down in hell for about 3 earth minutes. It was harder to tell the hell time but when he finally found the professors cell, he said finally, about time, which makes it seem like he was down there wandering for a while before he found it. So I basically just said 3 earth minutes=3 hell hours, so 2 earth years would be 120 hell years. I don't think that'll be what they do in the show but yeah that's my reasoning in case anyone was wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone is in Lucifer's penthouse, who could it be? He has a conversation with said person about his departure 2 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Here is chapter 3! It's a little shorter than the previous two, but I had pretty much written it already when I published the last one so I decided to post this as is. I am really proud of this chapter and reading it over again makes me so happy and giddy lol. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned around to see his favourite demon, in leather no less, staring at him from the top of the stairs into his bedroom. 

“Mazikeen, what are y-” his question was interrupted when the demon launched herself at him. 

In the split second before she made contact Lucifer figured she was mad that he had left her here and without saying goodbye either. Anticipating her attack he tensed up but did not try to stop her, as he definitely deserved it. 

She reached him and wrapped her arms around him, presumably to tackle him to the ground so she could beat him into the marble floors. He fell back against the bar from the impact of her blow and…

and nothing. 

He didn’t fall to the ground and he found that Maze’s arms were still around him, holding him tightly. 

He realized after a moment that she was hugging him. 

Mazikeen of the Lillim, hell’s greatest torturer and overall unaffectionate Maze was… hugging him? 

Once his utter shock at her response passed, he wrapped his arms around her as well, sighing at the physical touch that he had been starved of for the last century. 

Lucifer was pretty sure this was the first time in their long history that they had actually hugged one another. 

A few seconds into the embrace, he started again. 

“Mazikeen-” but he was interrupted, yet again, as she pulled back and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards against the bar, yet again. 

Now, this was the reaction he expected, but after the hug, he was slightly confused. He looked back at her with a slightly confused look on his face at her mixed reactions. 

“You left without me, you dumb prick!” She yelled in response.

She punched him again, this time in the stomach and continued. 

“and not only did you not take me with, you didn’t even say goodbye!” getting a little quieter at the end of the last sentence. Lucifer grabbed his stomach.

“You said you would never leave me” she uttered with a trace of anger in her voice again.

He sighed and stood up properly, readjusting his tattered clothes. 

“Mazikeen,” he started for the third time and paused, anticipating another interruption. When he did not get one, he continued, 

“I’m sorry.” He looked up at Maze, who has a slightly shocked look on her face, clearly not anticipating that response. 

“Truthfully, I didn’t really want to tell anyone I was leaving, but the Detective showed up here as I was about to leave, and my hand was forced.” He sighed and continued. 

“After I told her, I debated finding you, but I knew that if I told you, you’d force me to take you with… and Mazikeen, I didn’t even want to give you that option.” He paused, glancing at her. 

“I can see how much you enjoy being here, and I couldn’t pull you away from Linda or Charlie or the Urchin.” He paused.

“Plus I kinda needed someone here who I could trust to protect Charlie… and the detective… and everyone else.” He had the nerve to look sheepish and kept his eyes on his shoes, awaiting her response. 

Maze took in his response for a few moments before replying. 

“You had no right to make that decision for me” she stated, not angrily, just matter of factly. He sighed and looked up at her. 

“I know, Mazikeen, and I’m sorry. I was trying to do what I thought was best for you but did not actually ask you what you wanted. And that’s kinda my whole shtick.” 

She stared at him awhile longer and replied, 

“Apology accepted.” Lucifer looked up and her, eyes wide in shock. 

“I understand why you did it. But Lucifer, if you leave again without telling me, I swear to your father-” she started charging at him again. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Lucifer put his arms up in surrender interrupting her. “Yes, yes I get it, you’ll beat the living heaven out of me, point taken” he quickly defended himself. 

Maze squinted at him a few seconds longer before relaxing and replying “Good.” 

Lucifer chuckled quietly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t had a shower in over a century and don’t want to wait a minute longer!” Lucifer said exasperated.

Maze nodded and stepped aside, and Lucifer walked up the stairs to his bathroom. Right before he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, he stopped and turned around calling out 

“Hey, Mazikeen?” 

Maze who had been heading to the couch to sit and wait for him, turned and looked back at him. 

“I missed you too,” he said with a grin on his face before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love Mazikeen.  
> I thought for a while how I wanted to write Maze's reunion with him. I wanted her to be angry that he didn't tell her, but I thought she would still understand why he did it and not super flip the freak out. I think both her and Lucifer's emotional maturity has grown and I thought it was incredibly important that Lucifer apologized outright for not telling her.  
> Let me know if you agree and any other thought of the chapter or series so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to his usual self and finds out from Maze everything that he's missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your support in the last few chapters! It means so much!  
> So here is the next chapter. Lucifer gets to find out all that he's missed from Maze and gets to return to his normal self. I promise it's not too much longer until we get caught up with Chloe's POV, bear with me!
> 
> As always, let me know in the comments what you think!   
> Enjoy!

If there hadn’t been more pressing matters, he could have spent hours in that shower.

After a century of not being able to clean himself, the shower felt immaculate. He did still take upwards of an hour in the shower, as his body was covered head to toe in soot and ash. He had to wash his hair 3 times before it was finally rid of any dirt, and he had to scrub his entire body a similar amount of times before the water ran clean.

Then there were his wings.

They were covered in ash as well. He knew they would be incredibly difficult to clean with all the individual feathers and crevices. He sighed and pulled out his wings.

They no longer shone white like they had before he left. Whether that was because they were dirty or because of the stupid self-actualization thing that Amenadiel discovered, he didn’t know. Instead they actual colour of the wings seemed more like a greyish white that was covered in dirt, ash and oil.

He moved his wings under the water and let them rinse, but not bothering to use soap or scrub them. If he had wanted to, he probably could’ve cleaned most of it, probably not reaching the base of the wings on his back. But he didn’t. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him.

You technically don’t sleep in hell. There is no night or day, so when you are in the realm you never feel the need to sleep, even if you are human. When you are on earth, even celestials feel the need to sleep, similarly to humans, but they can easily go longer periods of time without it.

But not needing to sleep didn’t mean he was not tired. Sleep and rest were 2 different things entirely. He had not rested in his time in hell, and being back on earth, finally putting his guard down for a moment, he finally started to feel the effects.

He sighed and finished rinsing off his wings. Satisfied with the cleanliness of the rest of his body, he turned the water off. He grabbed a towel, lightly patting the water of his body, then wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in a century.

He looked run down. There were small bags under his eyes and tension on his face. His hair was untamed and curly and longer than usual. His usual scruff was no longer scruff, not quite a beard but clearly outgrown from what he liked.

His wings were still out. They looked a little better now that he had rinsed them, but they were still dirty, and he would need to finish cleaning them later. He sighed and tucked them away, not really wanting to look at them right now.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a razor from the shelf and got to work on taming his beard. Once he was satisfied, he rinsed his face and grabbed his round brush, hairdryer, hair products and straightener from the cupboard where it had always sat. He went through his usual hair routine and realized how much he had missed it.

When he was finally content with the state of his hair, he moved onto his face. He dabbed a little concealer under his eyes to hide the bags and set it with powder, because the devil never creases, darling. He had a certain look to uphold after all.

When he put everything back away where it belonged. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror and actually smiled. He liked this look a lot better. It felt… right.

Drying off any remaining water from his body he stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Maze, obviously hearing the door, called out from the living room.

“About damn time! I thought you’d never be done” she snickered.

“Oh c’mon Mazikeen, the devil has a certain reputation to uphold, you can’t rush that!” he replied.

“Yeah, whatever” she muttered in response as Lucifer walked past the doorway over to his closet. He looked out the window and saw that it was a little lighter outside than when he had arrived. He guessed he had been in the bathroom for over an hour.

He sighed in relief and excitement as he walked into his closet. All his suits were there, right where he left them, just waiting to be worn. He mulled over which suit was right for his first day back but quickly decided that the classic black suit with the white shirt and red pocket square was the way to go.

He realized it was coincidentally what he had worn the day he left, but it was his favourite look no less, so he went with it. He got dressed and laced up his dress shoes, throwing the towel in the hamper. When he was finally finished, he looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the closet.

_“Yes,”_ he thought, _“This feels right.”_

He took one final deep breath and turned around and walked out into the living room and found Maze, with Lux’s books in her lap, skimming over the pages.

Sensing his presence she looked up at him.

“Ah, there he is.” She grinned, eyeing his suit and clean face.

“The devil is back, darling.” He said opening his arms and bowing his head. He continued.

“I was going to ask what you were doing here before you attacked … or rather hugged me I should say…” he smirked, “but it seems you’ve been taking care of Lux in my absence.” He said gesturing to the books in front of her.

She growled. "Never tell anyone about that, by the way, or I'll gut you." She threatened.

He chuckled. "Alright, if you insist."

She gave him a final death look, before relaxing and gesturing back down to the books. 

“Well someone had to,” she replied, “Couldn’t just let the place run itself.”

“Yes, well,” Lucifer dismissed nervously. He rushed to the chair opposite Maze and sat forward on the chair, hands on his knees, staring at her intently.

He asked, clearly nervous, “How… how long has it been Mazikeen? Since I left. Here on earth. I know how long it's been for m-” Mazikeen interrupted him.

“Lucifer.” He stopped and looked up at her from his shoes. “It’s been 2 years.”

Lucifer took a deep breath. That wasn’t too bad. It could’ve been a lot worse. It had after all been something like 100 for him. He figured it hadn’t been a super long time since he had never received a visit from Azrael. But it had crossed his mind that she might've been busy or preoccupied and forgot to tell him.

“You said it’s been a century for you?” Maze asked.

“Yeah, something like that. Is everyone…?” he trailed off. Picking up on what he meant, she replied,

“If you're asking if everyone is still alive, yes everyone’s okay.” Lucifer let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Maze continued.

“There have been some changes here or there, but for the most part everyone’s still the same, so to speak.” Lucifer nodded in response.

“Anything big I should know about?” he asked. Maze smirked.

“Nah, you can find those out yourself.” She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Maze closed the book on her lap and put it on the table in between them.

“Lucifer, how are you back? I thought you were going back permanently. Are the demons contained?”

Lucifer took a long breath debating whether or not he wanted to get into it. He glanced down at the books hesitantly.

“I… I don’t really wanna get into it right now, Mazikeen.” He stood up. “I think I would like to go see some certain people now.”

Maze stood up beside him.

“I normally head out to Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie’s place now, why don’t you tag along?” asked Maze, nodding her head to the elevator.

“I believe the Detective would be on her way to work right now, perhaps I’ll give her time to settle in before I show up unannounced.” He said with fake confidence. He had no idea if she even wanted to see him or if she felt the same… the same as she had on the balcony. It had after all been 2 years, she had probably moved on by now.

Maze squinted a little and then realization donned on her and she smirked. Lucifer was confused by her reaction but dismissed it and carried on.

“Shall we?” he asked, motioning to the elevator.

As they stepped out of the elevator and into Lux’s garage, Lucifer grinned widely at the car-shaped sheet sitting in the corner of the garage, in his personal spot.

“I’ll drive.” He confidently stated to Maze and strutted over to the car. Upon his arrival, he ripped the sheet from atop the car revealing the Black corvette.

“Damn it’s good to be back.” he grinned.

He jumped in the convertible, not even bothering to open the door. He ran his hands over the steering wheel and used his ever so useful power to turn it on. Moaning at the sound of the engine, he flashed Maze and grin, shifted gears and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there she is!   
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with your feedback!  
> I promise only one more chapter after this until we're caught up with Chloe's POV. I've written the entirety of the next chapter already, so I just need to edit it. I'll probably upload it really shortly after this goes up.
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer heads over to Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie's house for a little reunion, and then heads to the precinct and sees some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hello hello, here's the next chapter.  
> Thank you for the support, woke up this morning to find the story now has over 1000 hits! !!!! Thank you!  
> I had so much fun writing this chapter, ya'll have no idea. Ideas just kept flowing outta me as I was writing it and I really like this chapter.  
> I hope you like it and let me know in the comments!

Lucifer wasn’t sure why he felt nervous as he and Maze were walking up Linda and Amenadiel’s home. He knew he was looking forward to seeing them, Linda more than his brother, but he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he had a fluttery feeling in his chest.

Maze used her key to open the door and stepped in, Lucifer following a second behind her. He saw Linda in the kitchen, backs to them and … Charlie? His eyes widened for a second at the … toddler?. It had been 2 years, it made sense that the child would have grown. Taking his focus off of the child he looked back up and Linda who still had her back to them. She called out as she was slowly turning around.

“Hi Maze! I was just making some breakf-” she stopped suddenly as she spotted Lucifer. They had made their way down to the bottom of the stairs at this point.

Linda’s jaw dropped to the floor, alongside the flipper she had been holding in her hand.

“Lucifer!” She screamed and ran faster than he’d ever since her move, making a beeline for him through the living room. She launched herself into him, enveloping him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in response, chuckling.

“You’re back!” she said equally as loud into his chest, her voice wavering on the edge of tears.

“Yes my dear Doctor, your favourite patient has returned.” He replied with a smile of his face, hugging her tighter. The commotion in the living room had clearly alerted Amenadiel because he came walking in from the other room calling out.

“Linda is everything okay, I heard you y-” He stopped in his tracks.

“Luci! Brother, you’re back!” He jogged over to where the other 3 of them had been standing and brought Lucifer in for a hug after Linda had pulled away.

“It is so good to see you brother!” Amenadiel continued after he pulled back. Then his expression turned to one of concern.

“Luci, truly I am glad to see you,” he paused, “but how? How are you here?” he questioned.

“Ah yes, don’t you worry about that, all is taken care of, no demons will be roaming the earth for quite some time,” Lucifer replied. Amenadiel continued to look concerned but nodded trusting his brother, knowing he was telling the truth.

“Mommy?” came a voice from the living room. Linda and Amenadiel both turned around to see Charlie looking up at them. Amenadiel walked over and picked up Charlie, bringing him over to the group.

“Hey Charlie?” Amenadiel started, “This is your uncle Lucifer. Can you say Lucifer?” pointing to his Uncle.

“Lucifer!” repeated Charlie, pointing at Lucifer, mirroring his dad. Lucifer, unsure of what to do, nodded.

“Yes child, it’s me.” He said shortly, bowing his head.

“Would you like to hold him Lucifer?” asked Linda, who had been watching the encounter with a smile. Lucifer grimaced.

“Ah that’s alright. Well, it was lovely to see you all, but I think it’s time I got going anyway. I'm still making the rounds, letting the world know Lucifer is back!” he said standing up straighter. Linda and Amenadiel nodded with small smiles on their faces and Amenadiel put Charlie down on the ground, and to Lucifer’s surprise, the child stood on its own and walked the other direction. Linda, seeing the look on Lucifer’s face volunteered,

“He’s been walking for a little over a year now. It’s at the point where sometimes we have to chase him around the house. And it isn’t easy, he’s gotten pretty fast. It seems his celestial speed is kicking in.” Lucifer nodded and chuckled at the thought of his brother Amenadiel, the firstborn son of God and the silver city’s greatest warrior, running through the house chasing a baby.

Linda hugged him goodbye and spoke quietly so only they could hear.

"Have you seen Chloe yet?" she inquired. Lucifer shook his head.

"No doctor, the Detective has yet to be graced with my presence," Lucifer replied, clearly masking his nerves. Linda, ever the psychologist noticed it immediately and glanced over at Maze for a small moment. "I was just about to head to the precinct now actually." Lucifer continued with his fake confidence. 

Linda nodded and told him that they should talk soon, and Lucifer agreed, saying he would book an appointment soon. Saying his goodbyes to the 4 of them, Lucifer headed back out to his car and got on the main road into downtown Los Angeles, towards the precinct.

Along the way, he stopped for food, blaming it on the fact that he hadn’t eaten in a century. Just like sleep, there was no need for food or sustenance in hell either, but it was sometimes used for torture.

He blamed his stop on the fact that he was hungry and wanted a taste of earthly food again, but even he knew that wasn’t really why he stopped.

He was stalling.

He wanted to see Chloe desperately, but again, for some reason he was nervous. He couldn’t help feeling like someone was sitting on his chest. And not in a good way, like for sex.

What if the detective didn’t want to see him? What if she was mad that he left? Or worse that she didn’t even care anymore. While 2 years was not that long for him, 2 years was a lot to a human and perhaps she didn’t feel the same way anymore. Maybe she had moved on? Maybe there was another man or woman in her life? She was an amazing person and not to mention breathtaking, so it would be perfectly logical for her to be with someone else by now.

He took a deep breath. He realized he was doing something the doctor had told him once called spiralling. Yes, he had no idea how she was going to react. But he wanted to see her. Even if just this once. He could just let her know he was back and then she never had to see him again if she didn’t want to.

Sighing deeply, he got back in the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the highway.

He arrived at the precinct and stepped out of the car, taking in a shaky breath. He continued forward into the building and onto the elevator and pushed the button to take him to the homicide floor. He tried to take a deep breath and calm his nerves while he travelled up a few floors. As the elevator dinged letting him know he’d reached his desired floor. He closed his eyes.

 _“Just let her know you’re back, she doesn’t have to be happy to see you."_ he thought.

He opened his eyes back up as the doors opened and stepped out onto the precinct landing. He walked slowly around and peered down onto the homicide division floor, searching for Chloe.

He spotted her desk but found it empty and redecorated from what he remembered. After looking for her for a few more moments, he gave up and walked down the stairs to continue searching for her. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he paused, scanning the floor once more, searching for her.

Perhaps she was interrogating a suspect or out chasing a lead. He decided he would check in with the front desk. He sauntered over to the front desk and asked the man there if he knew where Detective Decker was. The man looked at him with a look in his eye that Lucifer was all too familiar with, smiling seductively. The receptionist snapped out of it and gave him a confused look.

“Detective ... Decker? Oh, I see-” He picked up the phone and pushed a few numbers, then paused waiting while it rang.

Lucifer sighed and stepped away from the desk to grab the flask from his suit jacket that he had put there this morning. As he was reaching into his pocket, he felt someone bump into his side and saw a bunch of papers drop to the ground and spread out all over the place. 

“Dios mío!” Yelled a startled and familiar voice. The voice continued,

“Sorry man! I had my head down and didn’t watch where I was going.” She bent down to pick up her papers. Once Lucifer got over his initial shock at being hit, he looked down to find his favourite forensic scientist grabbing papers from the floor and putting them back into her folder. Forgetting his flask, he grinned widely and bent down grabbing one of the papers that had flown particularly far away. She was bent over brushing her knees off when he said,

“I believed you missed one, Ms. Lopez.” He said teasingly, holding out the paper he had picked up.

Ella’s head whipped up.

“Lucifer?!” Ella yelled in question.

“Lucifer!” She repeated this time with excitement. She wrapped her arms around him giving one of her famous Ella Lopez hugs. He put the paper down on the desk beside him and wrapped his arms around Ella in response.

Lucifer chuckled. If he had known these many women would be hugging him upon his return, he would’ve come back years ago. Ella pulled back.

“Dude it is so good to see you! How long have you been back? Where have you been? Chloe said you had to go back to where you came from, somewhere down south, but she wouldn’t specify?” Her face turned angry, or at least as angry as Ella had the ability to look, which wasn’t very angry.

“Estupido idiota! How could you just leave like that?!" Leaning down to take her shoe off she continued, "You didn’t even say goodbye, and everyone here missed you so much, especially Chl-” She didn’t get to finish before Lucifer interrupted her, holding his hand up to defend himself from the incoming shoe.

“Yes, yes, my deepest apologies Ms. Lopez." She dropped her hand from where it had been raised with above her head with a shoe in hand. Lucifer stood up straight.

"If you must know I only got in this morning. I will answer the rest of your questions, but first do you know where the detective is?” he inquired.

“The detective? You’re still calling her that? Okay man.” Lucifer, confused, assumed she meant he would’ve called her Chloe by now. Maybe the Detective had dished to Ella about what happened on the balcony before he left. Ella continued,

“I would’ve thought you would call her Lieutenant now, but I get it nicknames can stic-” Lucifer interrupted her.

“Lieutenant?” he questioned.

“Yeah. Cuz she’s a Lieutenant now?” Ella paused and Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Oh, you haven’t seen her yet? I assumed you already saw her cuz it’s the middle of the day and you said-” Ella stopped. Lucifer blinked before responding

“No I haven’t, that’s why I’m here.” Lucifer said quietly, his nerves returning.

“Oh! Well then what are you doing here talking to me? We need a Deckerstar reunion!” She turned his shoulders around and pushed him forward.

“She’s over there in her office, the _Lieutenant’s_ office.” Lucifer looked in the office and saw the desk chair facing away from him looking out the window, and a little piece of golden blonde hair sticking out the side.

Lucifer took in a sharp breath. “ _Chloe.”_ he thought. No wonder he hadn’t seen her from the landing.

Lucifer stood up straight, readjusted his suit jacket and cuff links. He turned back to Ella and found her smiling, shooing him forward. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took a step towards her office.

His mind was racing a million miles a minute. She was a Lieutenant now? He was glad to see that she had still moved on with her life after he was gone. He assumed Ella still didn’t know the truth about him as it seemed Chloe had only told him he went home. Based on Ella’s reaction it seemed like she thought Chloe would want to see him. That was a good sign, right? Who knew, maybe that was just Ella being a ray of sunshine. Maybe the Detective- sorry the _Lieutenant_ hadn’t shared her real feelings with Ella.

He sighed. He was at her door now, which was open. He peered in and saw that her chair was still looking the other way. He attempted to calm his nerves and stepped into her office.

“I would say Hello Detective, but it seems it’s Lieutenant now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're finally caught up with Chloe's POV! I hope you liked it!  
> Deckerstar reunion coming up next! I'm going to start writing it as soon as I post this so comment down below if you have any suggestions or things you want to see, and I might include them!  
> I'm so excited to write this next scene, I hope I do it justice.
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited Deckerstar reunion is here! Will Chloe be happy to see Lucifer? Will she be mad? Will endless fluff ensue? Only the father himself knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
> Ok I'll shut up, I know you wanna read.  
> Just a quick note, the POV switches mid-chapter from Chloe to Lucifer. I wanted to get both their thought processes in this chapter.   
> Ok, that's all, enjoy!

**Chloe's POV**

“I would say Hello Detective, but it seems it’s Lieutenant now.”

Chloe spun around in her chair so fast, she was pretty sure it gave her whiplash.

No way.

No

Way.

There was no way. She was literally just thinking about him. There was no way he was actually here.

That was it. He must’ve been a figment of her imagination. She wanted him to come back so badly that she was imagining him. Great, she was going insane now.

“Lucifer?” She whispered in disbelief, barely audible.

She shakily stood up, leaning heavily on her desk, afraid she would fall over if she didn’t have any support.

“Hello Chloe.” Lucifer breathed, as quietly as she had.

She moved around her desk, still leaning on it, her eyes never leaving his. She needed to touch him. To make sure he was _real._

She stood up straight, taking her hands off the desk, testing to make sure she would be able to stand on her own. She swayed a little but found her balance.

She braved a step forward, her eyes still never leaving his. And another. And another. And another. Until she was standing but a foot away from him.

She let out a shaky breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Being this close to him for the first time in so long, she was immediately hit with the smell of his aftershave and the smell of alcohol on his breath. She could’ve stayed in that moment forever, basking in _him._

She glanced all over his face. She looked at his scruff that she would admit she really liked. She looked at his hair, which was a little longer than she remembered. And then she looked in his eyes. They were dark. Not even a hint of red. Instead, they were dark like the night sky with little stars glittered all over.

She thought she was doing fine before this, you know.

Yes, of course, she missed him, but she thought she was recovering fine.

But one moment around what she thought to be him, and she was practically melting into the floor.

She gingerly reached her hand up, hoping, no _praying_ that he was real and that she really wasn’t losing her mind. She shakily went to place her hand on his cheek, hesitating before making contact.

She took a deep breath and closed the distance between her hand and his cheek and let out a small sob when she felt him.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her hand. Chloe brought up her other hand to his other cheek and whispered softly through tears,

“Is that really you?” Lucifer opened his eyes, staring into her eyes, somehow deeper than before. He nodded, closing his eyes again as a tear escaped his left eye.

She wiped the tear away with her thumb and he opened his eyes. She felt him lift his arms and bring his hands to her face, mirroring her actions and wiping the tears she didn’t realize had fallen from her cheeks. She pulled his head lightly forward connecting their foreheads and closed her eyes, relishing in his touch.

She was pretty sure they stayed there for hours. Or at least she could’ve.

At some point, he pulled his head back and mouthed to her “ _I missed you_.”

She nodded rapidly in response, tears flowing freely, not able to speak at the moment and threw her hands around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, burying his head into space between her neck and shoulder.

They stayed there for a while, soaking each other in. After a while, she pulled back. She was saddened by the loss of contact, but she had questions.

“Lucifer, how? How are you back? Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

He nodded. “Yes, everything’s okay. Or at least now it is.” He smiled, whispering the last part.

Ducking her head, she blushed, feeling her cheeks warm. His shoulders shook with silent laughter at her response.

His face then turned a little more serious and he frowned slightly.

“I- I don’t really want to … to talk about it right now, if that’s okay.” He cast his eyes downward.

“Of course Lucifer, take all the time you need.” She replied gently, saddened that he felt he had to ask. Lucifer noticeably sagged in relief and pulled her back into the hug.

She giggled and hugged him back. After a few minutes, she pulled back again.

“As much as I would love to stand here and hug you all day,” she started. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smiled as if to say he was also very much in favour of that idea.

She rolled her eyes and continued,

“Why don’t I clear up the rest of my schedule for the day and then we can… I don’t know… go somewhere else and catch up? I think we have a lot to discuss.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. Chloe gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

“You’re welcome to have a seat if you want, I just need to go check in with one of my detectives,” she said pulling away from him slightly.

Lucifer nodded again. “Okay.” He replied, releasing his hands from her waist. She smiled at him.

Chloe ran her hands down her blazer a few times, flattening it as it had become wrinkled from their exchange. She turned and walked towards the door, but before exiting the room, turned and looked back at Lucifer, whose eyes hadn’t left her.

“I’ll be right back.” She flashed him a sheepish smile and ducked out the door.

** Switch to Lucifer's POV **

_“By Dad that woman will be my undoing.”_ Lucifer thought as he watched Chloe walk out of his view.

The moment she had turned around after he announced his presence, it felt like he had been sucker-punched in the gut.

He knew she was beautiful, _breathtaking_ no less, obviously. But when she turned around, for one of the few times in his life, he was struck speechless. And when his name escaped her lips, he was in complete awe of her. He had barely managed to get out a reply.

But it had gone better than he ever could have anticipated. Not only had she seemed happy to see him, but she had also been as eager to touch him as he had. He’d honestly had no idea just how much he wanted to touch her. Not anything sexual, not right now at least, but to hold her. Maybe he’d just denied himself the thought of wanting to hug her or hold her to avoid a let down when she denied him, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

He had no idea why he was so obsessed with the little contact they had. He was the devil for dad’s sake. He had been with many women and men and had no shortage of physical contact for his entire existence on earth. He couldn’t explain why, but when Chloe had put her hand on his cheek when she had first walked up to him, the entirety of his anxieties had melted away. Any nerves he had about seeing her, or about hell or his father had melted away and it was only _her_.

He had let her initiate any contact they had made so far. He was pretty sure he had made it clear before he left that she was his only love, ever. He wanted to make sure he didn’t push her into anything that she was uncomfortable with because he had no idea if she still felt the way she had said she felt that night.

Now that their initial encounter was over, he was pretty sure she still cared in some way, but he couldn’t be entirely sure what she felt exactly. He guessed that was one of the things they would talk about later.

He sighed, pulling his mind out of his thought and back into the world. He looked at the doorway again to see if Chloe had returned and found that she had not, but instead saw Ella in through the glass farther away. She was grinning from ear to ear and giving him 2 thumbs-up in question. He huffed a laugh and gave her a thumbs-up back, which in her doing a huge fist pump in the middle of the precinct floor.

Lucifer shook his head, laughing, and turned back around. This time he actually looked at her office. He hadn’t really noticed any details up until this point as he had been a little… ahem… distracted you could say.

Her office was nice. It was far from what it had looked like when Pierce was in here. He assumed she did that on purpose. Where his had been vacant and unwelcoming, hers seemed comfortable and almost inviting. He wandered over to the bookshelf at the back of the room and browsed its contents. After finding nothing interesting he moved down the wall and found her Detective, Sergeant and Lieutenant certificates, addressed to a Chloe Jane Decker. He closed his eyes and chuckled and her impossibly boring middle name, remembering their moment on the beach.

Opening his eyes back up, he continued on his self guided tour of her office. He continued past her desk and looked out her window, where she had been staring earlier. It wasn’t a bad view. Nothing special but it was a nice view of downtown Los Angeles. He turned around looking out on her office from what would normally be her point of view. He looked down at her desk and found an enormous pile of case files, the pile even bigger than what she normally had when she was a detective.

His eyes moved over to her computer, which was off, and then down to the group of framed photos leaning upright on the corner of her desk. He saw a one of the urchin and Daniel, her father and mother and one of-

One of him?

His eyes widened in shock.

There was a photo of himself on her desk. He felt confused. Why was he there too? Surely, she didn’t consider him as important as her parents or her offspring.

At that moment he heard Chloe walk in the door.

“Alright, my day is cleared, were good to g-” She stopped at the look on his face. Lucifer looked up at her.

“You have a photo of me of your desk,” he said, so quietly that she barely heard him.

Her face flushed red and she looked down at the floor.

“Why?” he asked, not at all accusatory, just curiously. He saw her swallow.

“Uhm I guess,” she began nervously, “because it was a reminder of you, for when I missed you.” She shrugged, still not making eye contact with him. Continuing she said,

“Also, sometimes when I was stuck on a particular case because I hit a dead-end or something like that, I would see your photo and think about what you might’ve done if you were working the case with me,” she smiled, “which was often useless, but every so often I would get a lead from it.”

Lucifer stepped out from behind her desk and walked over to her, much like she had done when he first showed up. He reached out and took her hand, initiating contact for the first time today. Chloe looked up at him from the ground where she had been previously staring. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

“In hell,” he paused taking a breath, “I have this throne of sorts. It’s made of stone and sits high up above the rest of hell so only I can reach it.”

He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them back up he continued.

“When I first returned, after we … you know … said our goodbyes, I sat on the throne. Unbeknownst to me, one of my fingers was still wet, I assumed from your tears. When I put my hand on the armrest, it cleaned the surface a little bit.”

He glanced up at Chloe, who was staring at him, listening intently, but clearly wondering what his point was. He sighed.

“Hell has never really been cleaned before, you know, so when it does, it's kind of a big deal. To my surprise though, the spot never dirtied again, even after all the time I was there.” He swallowed.

“Physical objects can’t travel between realms, even if the person holding them can. I may not have had a picture of you on my desk, but every time I returned to the throne and sat down, I noticed the mark and felt at ease, knowing that even when I was in the worst place in the universe, there was a bit of good that I could cling to for hope.”

He looked up her again and found there were tears in her eyes.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t me-”

He was interrupted by Chloe throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Lucifer, while still confused, wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his chin atop her head.

They stayed there for a few moments more before Chloe sniffled and pulled back.

“Alright let’s get out of here before you turn me into a blubbering mess.” she laughed. Lucifer matched her smile and allowed her to drag him by his hand out of the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the sweet relief. Deckerstar reunions warm my cold. dead heart.   
> I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like its probably one of the, if not THE most important part of the story, so I really hope I did it justice.  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments, I am very eager to see your reactions!  
> I fully plan on continuing the story, at least for a few more chapters. I definitely want to write about their discussion and I really want to write some more reunions! (I'm a huge trixifer stan so expect a lovely reunion there)
> 
> See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer head back to her apartment to catch up. The aforementioned discussion occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I've got the order for more deckerstar fluff? Which one of you ordered that? Oh, all of you? Ok coming right up!  
> I really like this chapter, I kinda teared up while writing it ngl.  
> Hope you like!

They were quiet most of the way back to her apartment.

On there way out of the precinct, Chloe had asked him if it was okay if they went back there to talk, and he had nodded. They had silently agreed to go together, not wanting to be apart for any longer than they already had.

Deciding to take her car, on account that Lucifer could have his driven over, he hopped in her passenger seat, and they drove off.

About 10 minutes into the drive, Lucifer spoke, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in.

“So, Lieutenant now?” he asked, looking over at her. She smiled.

“Yeah. I’d been a detective for quite a few years before we even started working together, but even when my old Lieutenant recommended I take the Sergeant’s exam, I was a little shocked. I supposed it made sense, with my close rate,” she looked over at him, “which you helped with by the way.” He smiled and she went on,

“I was going to decline, but then I thought about it and I felt I was ready for a change.” She looked over at Lucifer again, and somewhat to her surprise he was actually listening to her speak, rather than trying to interject to make it about him. Moving her eyes back to the rode, she continued,

“So I passed the Sergeants exam and became a Sergeant and worked as one for a while, but I was eager to get back to the homicide division, so I put my head down and worked hard to make Lieutenant, and I finally did. I moved into my office a few months ago now.” she finished, glancing back over at him.

“I get a little more responsibility and more control over my hours, so I could be around when Trixie needed me. Not to mention, it came with a pay raise, which meant Maze could fully move out and I could cover the apartment rent on my own.” she smiled. He nodded, smiling back and replied,

“Do you like it? Being lieutenant, I mean.” He looked over at her.

“I do. Very much so,” She paused, grinning. “I doubt you would like it though, lots of paperwork and not a lot of work out in the line of danger.”

Lucifer chuckled at that. “No, I suppose I wouldn’t.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive back to her apartment.

For some reason, he felt the urge to reach out and touch her, like to hold her hand. Although he didn’t, on account that she insisted on keeping 2 hands on the wheel at all times. He was slightly confused on why he felt the need to be in constant contact with her. He understood the need to touch sexually, but he wasn’t looking to touch Chloe sexually right now.

He just had an urge to be in close proximity to her and hold her, innocently. He was deeply puzzled by this feeling and decided he would have to ask Linda about it later.

He laughed to himself, realizing that not even a day back on earth, and he was already slipping into his old habits. Wanting to be around Chloe, confused why he felt that like that and asking the doctor why on earth he was feeling that way.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

It was good to be back.

They arrived at Chloe's apartment, and Lucifer smiled at how it looked just like he remembered. Letting her lead the way, she unlocked the door and they stepped into her apartment.

Lucifer stopped as soon as he walked in the door as Chloe continued through to the kitchen.

The apartment looked pretty much exactly the same. There was some new furniture here or there, but for the most part, it was the same layout as before. The hundreds of times he had been here before passed through his head as he remembered all the important things that had happened in this house.

Chloe pulled him out of his thoughts when she called out his name.

“Lucifer? Is everything okay?” after he did not respond, she continued, “We can go somewhere else is this-” Lucifer rushed to stop her.

“No, no, this is perfectly fine Detec- Chloe.” He stuttered using her now outdated name.

“I was just reminiscing is all.” He looked up at her smiling, supporting his claim. She sighed in relief and smiled back, before turning around and opening her fridge.

“Do you want anything? I have water, juice, milk?” she paused, realizing who she was talking to.

“I think I still have some bottles you left here over the years, if you prefer.” Lucifer laughed lightly.

“Just some water is okay, thank you.” Chloe nodded and filled 2 glasses as Lucifer made his way to the couch and sat down.

“The place looks the same as I remember it.” He said, glancing around the room.

“Yeah, for the most part, we’ve kept it the same. Shortly after Maze moved out, Trixie moved upstairs into Maze’s old room and I now use this room-” she gestured to Trixie’s old room, “-as an office for when I work from home.”

She sat down and handed Lucifer his glass of water, to which he thanked her took a sip, before placing it on the coffee table, and she did the same.

They looked at each other and then down their laps sheepishly, neither knowing what to say.

“I don’t even know where we should begin,” Chloe mumbled and Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“I guess before I even say anything Lucifer, I just want you to know that you don’t have to tell me everything. I, of course, would like to know, if you want to tell me, but if something is too painful to talk about, you don’t have to tell me, at least not right now.” She paused. “But I do hope you could tell me one day. I just want to say that because I know you don’t lie, so if you don’t want to talk about something, you don’t have to. Okay?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded, “okay.”

Chloe continued after neither of them spoke for a minute.

“I actually had something I wanted to say. It was what I wanted to tell you the day you left, but-” she paused, her breath hitching “- I didn’t have time to say it.” She looked up at Lucifer, who was staring at her with concern in his eyes. She looked back down and grabbed both his hands in hers.

“Lucifer, I wanted to say that I am so, _so_ sorry for how I reacted when I saw your face for the first time.”

Lucifer rushed to say it was ok, and that he understood, but she stopped him.

“No, Lucifer it was _not_ okay.” She glanced up at him, his face a mixture of shock and confusion.

As she felt tears pooling in her eyes she continued,

“It was not okay how I reacted, Lucifer. You were always honest with me and told me the truth from day one. I told you so many times that I was there for you if you ever needed to talk and I asked you to open up so many times, and you wouldn’t because you thought I would get scared. But I told you, _I promised you_ that I wouldn’t run from you.” Tears were freely flowing down her face now.

“But I did. I broke that promise Lucifer. And then on top of that, I plotted with an evil priest to send you back to the place you hate the most, only for you to have to go back there on your own, partially to keep me safe.” She looked up at him from their hands and found he also had tears in his eyes. She continued through, her voice wavering as she tried to hold off sobs.

“You didn’t deserve that, _any of that,_ Lucifer, and for that, I am _so_ deeply sorry.” She blinked hard, trying to stop her tears, and then looked up at Lucifer. He was staring at her with what looked like awe in his eyes. He let go of her hands and brought them to her face. She closed her eyes at his touch, and she felt him brush her tears away with his thumbs. He pulled her closer to him so that her head was on his shoulder and the sides of their bodies were flush together.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he leaned his head on hers and whispered, “I forgive you.”

She let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around his mid midsection and held him tighter. After a moment, he began,

“I’m sorry too, for the way it happened.” Chloe pulled her head back and looked at him in confusion. He continued,

“I wish that you didn’t have to find out like that, with me standing over Cain’s body. I wish I had been able to show you that time in the precinct or even here or the penthouse, where you felt more comfortable, but as I discovered I was dealing with some self-actualizing celestial issues.” He sighed.

“Not only did you find out I was the devil, but also that I had just killed a man, your ex-fiancé non-the-less, who, at that moment, you would have also realized was actually Cain, the world’s first murderer.” He laughed lightly at that. “It’s no wonder you freaked out.” She laughed a little as well, resting her head back on his chest.

He turned and placed his lips on the top of her head. Both of their eyes fluttered closed at the contact and they stayed like that for a number of minutes.

After a while, Lucifer cleared his throat and spoke.

“When I flew in this morning, I debated going straight to you.” Chloe pulled away, looking up at him.

“But it was early, and I didn’t want to disturb you. So I flew to the penthouse to clean myself up and ran into Mazikeen.” Before Lucifer could go any further, Chloe interrupted saying,

“Lucifer, you know your always welcome in my home no matter the time or what you look like. I don’t care about that.” Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, I know you don’t, but it’s a great point of pride for me. I also didn’t actually know how long it had been. But when I saw Mazikeen, she said it had been 2 years for you guys”.

“Amenadiel told me that time works differently, it moves slower there, but he didn't know by how much. How long was it for you Lucifer?” asked Chloe.

Lucifer looked down, hesitating.

“Lucifer?” she inquired further. He looked back up at her to find concern for him in her eyes. He sighed.

“I don’t know exactly, there aren’t any clocks or any indications of days there, but it was about… a century, give or take.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock.

She figured it had maybe been a few more years, at most like double the time, but 100 years???

“A century?? Like 100 years?” She asked in shock and disbelief. She believed him obviously, but 100 years? It was difficult to even fathom.

Lucifer nodded and looked down. She swallowed, still in shock, but seeing to look on his face brought her out of it. He had been in hell for a century since she last saw him, she could only imagine what he had gone through.

She pulled her hands up and placed them on his cheeks, caressing his face to look at her.

“Are you okay?” She asked, with such concern in her eyes, it made his heart patter.

“The devil is always okay, darling.” He responded, but she saw past the facade.

“I am not asking about the devil, I’m asking about Lucifer, my partner. You don’t have to pretend with me.” Lucifer’s shoulder hunched over and his head fell on her shoulder. After a few moments, he whispered, barely audible,

“I don’t know.”

Chloe’s heart broke in her chest and she pulled his head back up to make eye contact with him. She put a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it.

“I am here for you; in whatever way you need me to be, Lucifer.” She paused for a second.

“I understand if you may not be able to trust that right now, after what I did last time, but I know who you really are now, and I would like to be able to show you, through my actions, not just my words, that I care, and that I am here for you.”

Lucifer nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes, and brought her close to him, placing his forehead on hers.

“I trust you.” He said, maintaining eye contact. She sucked in a breath happily as a few tears escaped her eyes.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered through her tears. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut, relishing in the words before he opened his and whispered back,

“I missed you too.”

At the same time, they leaned in and their lips met, sharing the softest kiss she had ever known. This wasn’t like the one they shared on the balcony, which had been a bittersweet kiss goodbye. No, this was a kiss hello, that mended her broken heart and gave her hope.

“I love you, Lucifer.” She whispered against his lips.

A small sob escaped his lips and this time he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“I have loved you for over a century now Chloe, I love you deeper than anything I have ever known.”

Now it was her turn to sob.

She threw her hands around his neck and pulled his head down, deepening the kiss, pouring all of her love into it, trying to show him how much she cared. Lucifer did the same.

Eventually, they pulled back, only to get some air, and rested their foreheads together, staring into each other eyes, gasping for breath, smiling like adorable idiots.

They stayed like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear deckerstar heart is beating again. I'm definitely gonna keep going, I love this story too much. I got some damn homework to do but ill keep updating this pretty frequently, trying for every day or two as we've done so far.  
> As always give me feedback or things you wanna see in the comment, I see and reply to every single one!
> 
> See you soon <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar continues to be adorable and we have our final reunions with a certain offspring and a certain Douche. Will they be happy to see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here! Hope you Trixifer stans (I'm one of you) will enjoy it. Also, Detective Douche appears again!
> 
> As always let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy!

“I’m supposed to pick up Trixie from school and drop her off at Dan’s in like 30 minutes, but I can just get Dan to get her himself, he’ll just be a little late since he’s coming from work,” Chloe said sitting up from where they had been cuddling to pick up her phone.

She was just about to text Dan when Lucifer stopped her.

“Nonsense, the child shouldn’t have to wait, we can go pick her up.” He said, standing up. Chloe raised her eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure Lucifer? You realize there are other children at the school, right? You would be surrounded by children.” Lucifer’s eyes widened a little.

“I hadn’t considered that.” Lucifer shook his head. “No mind, I’m sure the offspring will want to see me.” He smiled his signature confident smile.

Chloe smirked. “Oh, she’ll want to see you? That’s why you want to go?” She teased.

“Yes, of course, why else?” Lucifer asked, his face twisting in confusion. Chloe laughed.

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe because you miss her too?” She prompted; her eyebrows raised. He tilted his chin, pondering the possibility that he missed a child. Well, she wasn’t just any child; she was Chloe’s child.

“Well, I suppose now that I think about it, I’m not dreading seeing her either.” He put his hand out, offering to help her get up from the couch. She accepted, grabbing his hand, and he pulled her upright into his embrace, so their faces were inches from each other. She gasped at the sudden movement and then giggled, looking into his eyes. She glanced down at his lips, and he took the cue and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. She laughed against his lips and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

After a while, Chloe reluctantly pulled away.

“We really do have to get going, I promised I would feed Trixie before I dropped her off. Plus I also never had my lunch break because a certain someone showed up.” Chloe teased, which made Lucifer grin. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she turned around to grab Trixie’s bag for Dan’s and her keys.

“Shall we?” she asked, and Lucifer nodded, opening the door for her and letting her go through first. She smiled in thanks and they walked out to the car and drove off.

When Chloe drove into the school parking lot and pulled into a spot, Lucifer was confused.

“This isn’t the spawn’s school.” He stated in confusion. Chloe, picking up on his confusion, replied,

“It is, she’s no longer in primary school.” She picked up her phone to text Trixie she was here, omitting the fact that Lucifer was with her. “She’s in high school now, she just started this year actually.” Lucifer looked over at her in confusion. She clearly forgot who she was talking to.

“They divvy up different kids in different schools based on their age. Trixie is 13 now, so she gets moved up into the higher school for the next 5 years.” Lucifer nodded in understanding. He looked up, out of the front of the car and saw the urchin walking out of the building, staring at her phone with earbuds in.

He gasped. She looked different. Older. Not like an adult by any stretch of the imagination, but definitely not a small child anymore. He reached for the door and stepped out of the car. She wasn’t far from the car now, but she still had her head down.

“Beatrice?”

Trixie’s head whipped up. Clearly had been loud enough for her to hear through her headphones. Her eyes widened and mouth opened in shock. Reaching up, she ripped her earbuds off.

“Lucifer?” she cried in disbelief.

She took off running, dropping her backpack as she ran towards him. For some reason, Lucifer felt himself crouching down and opening his arms.

What had gotten into him? He was opening his arms to hug a child?

Honestly though, as he saw her running to him, he didn’t care. Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe he did miss the child too.

She reached him and jumped on him, throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her upper back, hugging her back.

He heard her crying into his shoulder and reached one hand up and placed it on the back of her head, something he had seen the detective do when she was comforting her offspring.

She pulled back and stared at him.

“You came back.” she cried, her eyes filling with more tears.

“I did,” he replied simply.

“And you called me by my real name.”

Lucifer chuckled slightly at that. He hadn’t even realized.

“I did,” he replied again.

“And you're hugging me.”

Lucifer smiled at her.

“I suppose I am, huh?”

Trixie squinted her eyes and poked her head foreword.

“Are you okay?”

Lucifer tilted his head back and barked a laugh at her skepticism. He looked back down at Trixie.

“I am more okay than I have been in a long time, Beatrice.” He smiled.

Satisfied with his answer, she lunged back at him, enveloping him another hug. He didn’t mind though. Wrapping his hands back around her, he noticed that Chloe had gotten out of the car and was leaning on the hood, watching the interaction. She had tears in her eyes, with a huge smile on her face.

He gave her a confused look and she replied by mouthing, _thank you_. Confused further, he mouthed back, _what for? C_ hloe wiped a tear from her eye and replied, _for this,_ gesturing to him and Trixie.

He was still confused but he nodded and focused his attention back on Trixie. After a few more moments, she pulled back and looked over at her mother.

“I told you he would be back,” she said, smiling proudly. Chloe smiled as well.

“Yes, you did babe. You were right.” She ran over and gave her mom a hug too.

“Can I stay with you and Lucifer today instead of going to Dad’s?” asked Trixie, looking up at her mom. Chloe sighed.

“Uhm, I don’t know, Trix, your Dad’s really been looking forward to seeing-” before she was finished, she was interrupted by Trixie.

“NO, I want to stay with Lucifer!” she practically yelled and ran back over to Lucifer’s side and grabbed his arm. Lucifer looked at her and raised his hands up as much as he could with her clinging on to him as if to say, “don't blame me.”

Chloe looked back down at her daughter, her face softening. She took a step forward and took a knee in front of Trixie, so they were looking eye to eye.

"Hey, Trix, what’s wrong? Are you worried Lucifer is going to leave again?” Her daughter nodded rapidly.

“If I go to Dad’s, he might leave again, and I won’t be there to say goodbye.” She whispered sadly.

Before Chloe could reply, Lucifer took that as his cue to jump into the conversation.

“Beatrice,” said Lucifer, crouching down to also make eye contact with her. She turned to him.

“I am very sorry for leaving. And for not saying goodbye. I’m not sure what your mother told you, but it was something I had to do. I didn’t want to go, but I did it to keep your mother, you and Charlie safe.” He paused and she nodded.

“But, Beatrice, I promise you, I am not leaving any time soon. And I promise that if for some reason I have to, I will make sure I say goodbye to you before I go, no matter where you are.” Lucifer stared intently into her eyes, looking for confirmation that she understood.

“You promise?” she asked.

“I promise you, Beatrice, and I do not break my promises,” replied Lucifer.

Trixie nodded and wrapped her arms around him quickly for one last hug. He looked up at Chloe, who smiled and said thank you.

When she pulled back Lucifer spoke up again.

“Now I believe your mother said something about feeding you before you go off to your father’s. I find myself quite hungry, so why don’t we see to that!” He glanced at Trixie and then at Chloe. Chloe nodded and Trixie yelled in excitement. The three of them turned around and got into Chloe’s car, heading to a nearby restaurant for an afternoon lunch.

After grabbing food, they stopped at Dan’s to drop off Trixie. Lucifer walked up to the door, trailing the 2 girls. He was going to stay in the car, but then remembered how much he enjoyed annoying the douche, so he joined them. Trixie used her key to open the door, and shouted once she stepped inside, letting him know they were there. As Trixie walked further into the apartment, Chloe stayed by the door and Lucifer stayed just outside of it. They saw Dan come around the corner.

“Hey Trix, how are you?” he asked, leaning down to give her a hug.

“Hi Dad, I’m good. Lucifer’s back!” she said excitedly. Dan pulled back, with a surprised look on his face. Trixie turned around and pointed to where her mom and Lucifer were standing.

“Hello Daniel,” said Lucifer, for once no teasing in his tone.

After getting over his initial shock, he turned to his daughter.

“Hey Trix, why don’t you go to your room, I’ll meet you there in a second,” he said as calmly as he could.

“No.” she replied shortly.

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Dad, I can handle adult conversations, you don’t have to send me away. I know you’re mad at him.”

Dan stared at his daughter for a few seconds longer before accepting she wasn’t going to change her mind. He stood back up and stared at Lucifer.

“What the hel- heck man?” he stopped remembering Trixie’s presence.

“Where have you been? You know what, I don’t want to know. But-”

“Dan…” Chloe interrupted, giving him a look. Lucifer put a hand on her back.

“It’s alright, Darling, I can take it. Let him get it out.” He reassured, turning back to Dan.

“Alright, out with it, Daniel.” Dan gave him a death look before continuing,

“You had no right to just leave like that. Chloe said you had to or something, but I don’t buy it. I don’t care where you went, I couldn’t care less really, but I do care that you hurt my family. For some reason that I can’t figure out, they like you. When you left, you hurt Chloe, and you hurt _Trixie_. Do you have any idea what it's like to explain to an 11-year-old that someone important in her life, that she for some reason looks up to, just disappeared without saying goodbye? Do you have any idea how long it took Trixie to get over that?!” Dan was practically fuming now.

“You can’t just waltz back in here, back into their lives like nothing happened! Just to get close enough and break their hearts when you leave again!”

Lucifer was pretty sure he could see the smoke coming out of his ears. Lucifer glanced at Trixie, who looked like she was about to cry, but was holding off the tears to prove she could handle being there. Lucifer paused, making sure Dan was finished before he started.

“Daniel, you’re right.”

The shock on Dan’s face was evident.

“It wasn’t fair for me to leave without saying goodbye. At the time, I thought it would be easier for her if I just left, but I clearly see that was a mistake. I have already apologized to the child and promised it would not happen again.” He paused, glancing over at Trixie, who was smiling at him.

“I did have to leave, but if it’s any consolation to you, Daniel, I didn’t want to. I only did it because if I hadn’t, Chloe and the child’s lives could have been in danger, much like Charlie’s was before I left. The demons who took him needed to be punished and contained, so that they didn’t hurt Charlie, Beatrice or Chloe.” Dan’s eyes widened in understanding. Chloe had told him about Charlie getting kidnapped. Lucifer continued.

“I have no intention of leaving again. But if I do have to, as I promised the child, I will not do so without saying goodbye. I know that I can not just walk back into their lives like nothing happened, but I do hope to earn my way back in, at whatever cost.” As Lucifer finished, he felt Chloe step closer to him and grab his hand. He turned to her, and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand. He smiled back before turning back to Dan, who was clearly still surprised by his words and the sincerity of Lucifer’s explanation.

“Well, I guess that’s a good start,” said Dan, exasperated. After a moment, Chloe spoke up

“Are you still good to drop Trixie off tomorrow afternoon?” she asked. Dan nodded and Chloe and Lucifer turned to leave.

“Wait!” called Trixie, halting them. Lucifer turned around to see Trixie running over to him. He bent down and she enveloped him in yet another hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“My gosh Child, what is this the fifth hug today? I think I might die from too much affection if you keep doing this.” He teased. She pulled back and smiled as if that was exactly her goal. She leaned in close so only he could hear.

“I’m glad you're back, Lucifer.” She whispered, smiling.

“I’m glad I’m back too,” He whispered in reply.

They smiled at each other before Trixie turned around to head to her room. Lucifer turned around to follow Chloe out the door. Before he closed the door, he turned back one last time.

“It’s good to see you too, Detective Douche.”

Lucifer closed the door behind him, and heard Dan scowl, making Lucifer laugh.

As Lucifer walked down the steps and joined Chloe, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on his chest, so she was looking up at him. He was slightly taken by surprise but hugged her back and looked down at her. It almost hurt how beautiful she looked in that moment.

“Thank you for being so good with Trixie. I know you don’t usually like her hugs. But I could tell the fact that you did and what you said meant a lot to her. So thank you.”

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her, and she hummed happily in response. Even over the past few hours, he had gained back some confidence to start initiating contact between them.

“I think maybe you were right.” He said, an inch away from her face.

“Oh yeah? About what?” she asked, a smile on her face.

“Maybe I did miss the child a little bit too.”

She smiled even wider before bringing his head down in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So frickin cute! In the coming chapters, I might be changing the rating of the story, I'm sure you can guess why ;). I'll put some warnings around it for anyone who does not want to read it.  
> If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments and as always, I love to hear what you think!
> 
> See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are clarified between Chloe and Lucifer, and more angst and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this is a bit shorter than the last few, but it's filled with pure fluff and angst. I think it's pretty cute.  
> Enjoy!

“Do you still want to come back to my apartment?” asked Chloe, as they got into the vehicle. Lucifer looked over at her in confusion.

“I can drop you off back at Lux or something if you want time alone or something, I’m sure you want to rest after being gone for so long,” she said, explaining herself.

“Is that what you would prefer?” asked Lucifer, keeping his true feelings at bay.

Chloe’s eyes widened at his misinterpretation of what she meant.

“Oh no no, Lucifer, that’s not what I meant. I would love to spend more time with you, I’m just worried about you. You’ve been away for a very long time and I just want to make sure you’re okay and I’m not pushing you into anything.”

Lucifer stared at her in awe. She was worried about him? Wanted to make sure he was okay?

“You’re worried about me?” he asked in disbelief. Her face softened.

“Of course I am Lucifer, I can only imagine what it was like for you… down there, and I want to do what I can to ease your pain,” she put her hand on his, “It’s what you do for people you care about, for people you love.”

Lucifer’s face was a mixture of shock and awe.

She was putting his needs before her own. Normally that was what he did. He drew out people’s desires and gave them what they wanted.

No one really asked what he wanted. He looked down nervously.

“I don’t think I want to be away from you any longer than I already have been… if you’re okay with that.” He asked, peering up at her. She smiled.

“Of course I’m okay with that. And I feel the same way," she replied.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why don’t we stop by Lux and you can grab some stuff to bring over for the night?” Chloe suggested. Lucifer grinned at that.

“A sleepover? I thought you’d never ask,” he teased, back to his normal suggestive tone. Chloe’s face flushed red and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

“There’s the Lucifer I’ve come to know,” she said as she pulled the car back onto the road, heading towards Lux.

They pulled into Lux’s underground parking lot and hopped out of the car. Chloe had come around and grabbed his hand, holding it as they walked towards the elevator. He marvelled at how good it felt, just holding her hand.

Was this what he had been feeling the urge to do in the car earlier? He figured it must have been and reminded himself again he needed to ask Linda about it. Nevertheless, it was good to know that she seemed to have that feeling too, as she had been the one to initiate it. She leaned her head on his chest as they rode up, their hands still intertwined.

This was a foreign thing for him. It was welcome and felt good, no doubt, but he had never wanted to just simply be around someone before. Was that part of loving someone? In his relationship with Eve, he had never felt the need to constantly be near her or hold her hand, and certainly, towards the end, he didn’t want to be around her really at all. In fact, he had actually wanted to be around the Detective most of the time he was with from Eve.

The elevator arrived at the penthouse with a ding, pulling him out of his thought. They stepped forward and Lucifer leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before letting go of her hand and continuing through to his bedroom and closet to grab some stuff to stay over.

As Lucifer disappeared into his closet, Chloe looked around and sighed. She hadn’t been here much since Lucifer left. She had returned a few times, not long after she left. when she had missed him so bad and wanted a reminder of him. But as the months went by, it didn’t bring her any relief being here, it just made her sad that he wasn’t here.

But being here, with him this time, she remembered how much she loved this place. She had so many memories here, a lot of good, but a few bad. She took a few steps forward and headed for the balcony.

She hadn’t been able to go out there since he left, afraid of the bad memories it brought to mind. But now that he was here, she felt less afraid. She walked out onto the balcony, immediately feeling the heat, which was soon relieved by a nice breeze. She closed her eyes and sighed. She walked out to the railing and put her hands on it, looking down on the city below. It truly was beautiful.

She stayed there for a few minutes, soaking up the sun and the view. Then she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

“Hi.” she murmured, cracking a smile. He responded by placing a kiss on her shoulder and squeezing her tighter. She sighed and leaned her head back on him.

“I could never bring myself come out here since you left.” She said quietly after a moment, lifting her head.

“I came back here a few times when I missed you really badly. But I could never bring myself to come out here. It just hurt too much.” she said, her eyes stinging a little.

“And now?” prompted Lucifer.

“Now I just happy to be here, with you.” She turned around and faced him. He stared down at her, struck again by how beautiful she looked. He brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, erasing the bad memories they had there, and replacing them with good ones.

After a few moments, Lucifer pulled back slightly, placing his forehead on hers. He stood there smiling like an absolute idiot. What was she doing to him?

“I’m almost done, just need to grab a few more things.,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before reluctantly stepping out of her embrace. He flashed her a smile before disappearing back into the penthouse.

After a few more minutes outside, she wandered in and spotted the piano. She walked over to it and sat down at it, running her hands over the cold surface. She placed her finger on some random keys but didn’t make any sound.

“Were you going to play something for me?” questioned Lucifer. She was startled for a second before she looked over at him. He was standing in the doorway to his bedroom with his wheeled overnight bag in his left hand. She felt her stomach tighten. The way he looked standing there in his suit, wow. No matter what he said, she certainly didn't feel immune to his charm at this moment.

She shook herself out of her drooling state and smiled in response to his words.

“Oh, yes, of course, sir.” She puffed her chest up and sat, putting her hands on the keys as if she were a professional player. She cleared her throat and then she played the same note 3 times in a row, and carried on with the only song she knew, “Heart and Soul”.

She was focused on the keys, making sure she didn’t mess up, so she didn’t look over at Lucifer until she had gone through the first repetition. But when she did look over at Lucifer, her heart clenched.

His hand was still on his suitcase, but his head was leaned against the doorway and his face had a small smile on it.

She couldn't have sounded that good? Like she hadn’t made any mistakes, but she certainly hadn’t played such a beautiful melody that warranted this response.

Noticing that music had stopped playing, Lucifer opened his eyes and found Chloe’s eyes on him, she was smiling but also looked slightly concerned. She really did see right through him huh?

He stepped down, leaving his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and sat down beside her on the piano. She looked at him and he spoke quietly, explaining himself.

“There is no music in hell,” whispered Lucifer, “and if there is, it’s only used for torture.”

He spoke so soft and sad that Chloe felt a pang in her chest.

Now understanding his response, she scooted closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking at him.

“Could you play me something?” she asked, hoping to help him become comfortable with it again. He smiled.

“Of course, anything for the lady. Any requests?” he asked formally, with a smile on his face. He placed his hands on the keys and turned to her.

She smiled back.

“Anything the piano man desires,” she replied, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

He turned back to the piano and took a deep breath before he pushed down on the keys. He groaned at the sound of the beautiful melody. Chloe snuggled closer and put her arms around his waist, careful not to obstruct his arms from playing, and lay her head sideways on his shoulder.

Both of them closed their eyes and sat there, basking in each others company and the beautiful music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait for more Lucifer playing the piano and singing in season 5, I already know we're getting some and I'm so excited for them!  
> The next chapter should be up within a day or so. I've written most of it, it has a little more content than just fluff. 
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe talk about some of the things that happened before Chloe knew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter! It's for sure the longest one yet, just over 4,000 words!  
> In the chapter, they talk about a bunch of stuff that happened in s2 and s3!  
> Enjoy!

They were back at Chloe’s apartment now. Their hands hadn’t left each other’s much, other than when Chloe had been driving or opening the door.

They now sat on the couch cuddled together, with the TV on. Neither of them were really watching, but it was a nice background sound.

Lucifer would admit he was also confused by this “cuddling” that they were doing.

Not that he didn’t like it or wanted it to stop, he enjoyed it thoroughly and hoped it didn’t end anytime soon. Having her in his arms like this, he felt the most content he had felt in a long, long time.

The part that confused him was that it seemed so normal. Like this was what you are supposed to do in a relationship. They hadn’t talked about what their relationship was now, and to be honest, he was pretty sure neither of them cared at the moment. They were just happy to be together again.

“I realize,” Lucifer started, which prompted Chloe to lift her head and look at him, “that we never really got a proper opportunity to talk about me being the devil.” He stated.

“We were either not on good terms or busy, so I don’t think I ever properly answered your questions.” He said smiling. She nodded her head in understanding at his meaning. She had asked him some questions before, but that had been when she had still been… afraid- and planning with Father Kinley.

When she didn’t reply right away, Lucifer said,

“I assume you still have questions?” he said, a little uncertainly. Chloe pulled out of her thoughts, nodded.

“I do.” She paused, wondering what she wanted to ask first.

“I mean, I think in general I want to know what parts are actually true. Like in terms of scripture and everything, because from what you’ve said so far, a lot seems to be wrong.” She said. Lucifer laughed lightly, nodding in confirmation.

“But I think right now, I’m more concerned with you,” she continued. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and smirked. She rolled her eyes, grinning.

“Oh not like that, you perv.” she scoffed, pushing his shoulder, which only made him grin wider.

After her laughter died down, Chloe got a little nervous. She looked down in her lap.

“Amenadiel and Linda told me some of the things that happened when we were working together, but before I… knew the truth.” She told him; her voice quiet.

Lucifer nodded, understanding her nervousness.

“I see. What exactly did they tell you?” he asked, trying to grasp what he might need to explain or clarify.

“Uhm, well they told me about your guy’s mom. That she was the actual goddess of all creation possessing Charlotte Richards’ body, and that on the beach you actually opened a portal to a new universe, and she jumped through it,” she started, still sounding a little overwhelmed when she said it.

“Ok. Anything else?” asked Lucifer

He placed his hand on hers, attempting to comfort her as she was talking about all of this. She grabbed his hand back, finding the strength to continue. She knew the next one was going to be difficult for her, and possibly him, to discuss.

“They told me what you did for me,” she paused, trying to fight off tears, “when I was poisoned.” Her voice wavered slightly.

Lucifer seemed to notice and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him.

“And I haven’t regretted it for a second.” He said firmly, staring into her eyes. She was touched by his words, but it also made her worry more. She took a deep breath.

“Lucifer, while you have no idea how much that means to me, that was an incredibly dangerous idea! Who knows what would’ve happened if they weren’t able to bring you back!” Her eyes watered as her voice raised a little, thinking about what could’ve happened to him.

“Hey, hey, hey. Chloe.” He said, rushing to stop her rambling. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear escaped.

Lucifer wiped it away and held her face in his hands. She opened her eyes. He spoke,

“There is nothing in this world, _in this universe_ , that I wouldn’t do to save your life. Even if you had been there, you couldn’t have stopped me. I couldn’t- _I can’t-_ lose you.” He said firmly.

That just seemed to make her cry harder. She leaned down into his chest and he pulled her into his arms. He didn’t fully understand why she was crying, but he comforted her, nonetheless.

After a little bit, her breathing evened out. She took a deep breath once again.

“They also told me why you left. After I was poisoned.” She looked up at him. He stayed silent.

“That you found out what I was- or am,” she said, shaking her head confused.

“I’m still wrapping my head around that one.” She confessed. Lucifer nodded.

“They told me right after we saved those people from the professor’s experiment. Brought me to the bar where Amenadiel met your parents, knowing I would need proof.” His eyes had glazed over and he was staring far away.

“There was a photo, of Amenadiel and your mother sitting at a booth in that very bar. She looked young like she looked before you were born.” He shut his eyes, sucking in a breath, trying to calm himself.

“Amenadiel hadn’t realized until he met your mother when she was in town for the trial. He saw her and recognized her as the woman he had blessed with her husband all those years ago so they could have a child.” He was trying to remain calm, but just talking about it stirred up all those horrible feelings he had when he first found out.

He felt Chloe’s hand on his, and he let out a deep breath at the contact, reminding himself it was in the past and it was different now.

Chloe could tell he was getting worked up. She rubbed his back soothingly as well as keeping her hand on his.

She knew most of everything he had said already from what Amenadiel had told her, but she certainly wasn’t going to stop Lucifer. While he was obviously getting heated talking about it, she figured he needed to get it out of his system. She could only imagine how long he’d been waiting to tell her.

He took another deep breath before continuing.

“I was furious when I found out, after all, you had just told me it what was happening between us was real. I thought you were working with my father and had been manipulating me. So I rushed to your house to confront you, but then I found you bleeding, and it became the least of my concerns.”

Chloe grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, reminding him that she here. He smiled at her to the best of his ability.

“Once they gave you the antidote, I made sure you woke up and were healing. Then, I left.” He closed his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t have control over what you felt, that you were just a manipulation from my Father, trying to control me once again. I was angry and being around you was just a reminder, so I had to get away.” He took a deep breath.

“And then I met Candy. She needed help to pay off her club, so I granted her a favour. I would pay it off and in exchange, she agreed to marry me and came back to LA to play my wife to trick my mother into thinking I was over her manipulations… and to force you to be mad at me so that you would move on, since I thought you had no control over what you felt for me.”

“What changed?” Chloe asked softly.

“Well a few things, really. Mostly, it was being back with you. I couldn’t stay away no matter how hard I tried. I didn’t feel like it was fair to be with you unless you knew the full truth, and so I attempted to tell you and then I was kidnapped and dropped in the desert by Cain, and then-”

“Wait, it was Pierce who did that?” interrupted Chloe. Lucifer looked over at her.

“Well yes, it had to have been someone who knew you made me vulnerable, which is why he came to LA in the first place.” He informed.

“Ok hold on, I don’t mean to interrupt your current story, but I don’t think I ever got the full story with Pierce-or Cain. I don’t even know what to call him at this point.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I’m happy to explain. Well not entirely happy, I despise that man and everything he did, but alas. Do you want the full story or the shortened version?” he asked.

“Full version,” she replied, “I’m all in here.” Lucifer smiled.

“Very well then, I guess I shall start at the beginning.” Lucifer took a deep breath and began.

“Well, as you know my father created Adam, the first human and put him in the garden of Eden. Then Adam got lonely, so Dad made him a wife, Eve, of whom you’ve met. Then after a while, I, being the disobedient and rebellious son that I am, tempted Eve to ‘eat the forbidden fruit,’ which was never really a fruit.” said Lucifer, using air quotes. He winked. Chloe raised her eyebrow and made a face of disgust, which made Lucifer laugh. He continued.

“So they were cast out. They had 2 sons, Cain and Abel, and the 2 brothers fought constantly. Most people think Abel was an angelic son and Cain was evil, but Abel was just as bad. As Pierce said, Abel would have killed him too, he just did it first. Which is why Abel came to hell after he died. He was our first inhabitant. Mazikeen could tell you all about it.” Chloe’s face looked shocked. He carried on.

“When Cain killed Abel, my father put a curse on him, which was carried out by Amenadiel, actually. The mark made it so that he would never be able to pass into the afterlife. He was still human, so he could die, but he would always come back.” Chloe nodded, letting him know she understood.

“So Cain was forced to roam the earth for thousands of years. He would go somewhere, live to see everyone he knew die, and then move on to another place to watch the same thing over and over. Guess my father thought it was a fitting crime for being the first murderer.” He scoffed.

“Cain said around the Bronze age is when he started trying to end his life. He had been alive for so long, lived everywhere, done everything, nothing surprised him anymore. He tried everything, and I mean _everything_. But still, no matter how he died, or how many pieces he blew up into, he always came back and healed, as painfully and long as an average human would.”

He looked over at Chloe to make sure she wasn’t overwhelmed and that she was processing.

“You alright, Chloe? Do you want to take a break?” He asked, concerned at the look on her face.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

“No, no, I’m okay Lucifer, just processing and all. But keep going, please.” She smiled.

“Okay, because this is where it might get hard, so at any time if you need me to stop or pause, let me know.” He said staring at her intently. She nodded.

“Okay so then 11 years ago, I came to earth for a vacation because I didn’t want to work for my Dad anymore. Then, 6 years ago, you walked into my life after a friend of mine was killed, and well, you know what happens then. We start working together, and shortly after that, you shoot me,”- he pauses pointing to her necklace, “and what’s this? The devil bleeds! How could that be?” Chloe raises her eyebrows in annoyance at his theatrics. He laughs and continues,

“Apparently word got out that someone made the devil bleed. So Cain came to LA and knocked me out while you were close and dropped me in the middle of the desert, so I was out of the picture. But apparently my wings had returned, and I spooked him or something, and I came back faster than he anticipated.”

Chloe gave him a confused look clearly wondering why he needed him out of the picture. He took a deep breath.

“I didn’t find out until later, but his plan was to get close to you and then get himself killed, hoping it would kill him for good this time.” Chloe’s eyes widened at the realization.

“When he… at the retreat…” she couldn’t finish. He sighed.

“Yes, he was trying to get me out of the way, but it seemed I got myself out of the way anyway,” he said sorrowfully, remembering how he had left her to go have sex with a woman for some deal he made.

“When I wouldn’t go with you to the retreat, he stepped in and volunteered to go with you. While you were walking up, he texted the murderer that you guys were coming, and then jumped in front of the bullet when he shot, hoping to kill himself finally.” Lucifer was seething at this point, his eyes flickering red for a second.

“He put you in harm's way. And I wasn’t there.”

Lucifer tried to calm himself down, this wasn’t about him. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Chloe. However, she was mostly just looking at him in concern, and he felt her rubbing circles on his hand, trying to calm him down.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded.

“I’m angry, obviously, but are you okay? We can take a break if we need to.” She replied.

He took a deep breath.

“No, I am okay, I just have a hard time keeping my anger at bay when I think about him. And what he did to you.” Lucifer took in another deep breath. She nodded, urging him to keep going.

“Obviously, it didn’t work, he still healed,” he started, “then, the Sinnerman situation happened. You know the details, but after the case was over when we were going through the man’s belongings, there was a photo of the man when he was a young boy, a faceless adult had his arm around the boy. On his arm, there was what looked like a scar, in a perfect circle, which looked oddly familiar to me. It was also in the same place as Pierce happened to have a circular tattoo on his arm. So I called him over to Lux and stabbed him to prove my-” before he could continue,

“You stabbed him??” Chloe interrupted; her voice raised in surprise. Lucifer looked at her confused.

“Yes with a knife and killed him, to prove my theory.” He replied. With his tone, he could’ve added a “duh” on the end but opted out. Chloe’s eyes widened at the mention of killing him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering who she was talking to.

“Good Lord, Lucifer, maybe have more than a theory before you go around stabbing people,” Chloe replied, exasperated.

“Well, I will admit I worried myself for a moment or 2 there when he didn’t get up right away, but after a minute or so, he popped back up and pulled the knife out of his chest, all fine and dandy.”

Chloe shook her head at him, sighing.

“So that was when I found out he was Cain, and the Sinnerman…” he trailed off, a little ashamed.

“So when Pierce said the Sinnerman killed his brother, he wasn’t actually lying,” pondered Chloe.

Lucifer nodded.

“I really do wish I could have found a way to tell you sooner.” He said softly, and she understood what he meant. She squeezed his hand in response.

“He was going to leave, but I struck a deal with him. I was angry with Dad for manipulating me, both with you and with my wings and devil face, so I was looking to flip Dad the celestial bird. If Pierce agreed to stay in town, I promised I would find a way to kill him. A win-win situation, so to speak.” He glanced at Chloe, who was listening intently and seemed to be okay. So he carried on.

“My grand plan was to bring Abel back from the dead, therefore eliminating the reason for the curse altogether. I did so, but it didn’t work and mostly made a mess of things. More importantly, it ended up endangering your life.” He looked over at her and then closed his eyes, sighing.

“So for the first time in my life, I backed out of a deal. I told him that it wasn’t worth endangering you. He was angry of course, but he didn’t skip town as I expected him too. He stayed. But I was determined to distance myself from you, not wanting my father to get angry and punish me through hurting you.” He grimaced.

“But unbeknownst to me, Cain had come up with another plan to remove his mark. And it involved you again.” He turned his body fully towards her, grabbing both her hands in his.

“Chloe, this next part is kind of the worst part, so please, if you need me to stop, you need to tell me,” warned Lucifer. Chloe got concerned. She sat up and stared at Lucifer.

“Ok, I will Lucifer, I promise.” She said, reaffirming him.

Lucifer took a deep breath yet again.

“Cain somehow got it in his head that the reason I was vulnerable around you was because you cared about me. _Because you loved me_ is what he said.” Lucifer said, trying to stay calm for her.

“So he made a plan. To make you fall in love with him. So that he could get rid of his mark.” He stated.

Realization dawned on her. A mixture of emotions passed across her face. She wasn’t sure what to feel.

“So… it was- it was all- the whole relationship was a manipulation?” she asked, her voice small.

Lucifer sighed.

“That night he walked out on you, before you said… the words… he wanted you to say, he stopped you. He had the one thing he wanted most right in front of him, but for once in his life, he put something, or someone before himself. He said he didn’t want _to hurt you_ ,” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red despite his attempts to withhold it.

“I figured out he had ulterior motives after talking to Maze, so I rushed over here as fast as I could, but it was too late. Your offspring opened the door, and I saw you on this couch, your face staring into nothing, and I knew he had hurt you. So I drove over to his place. In between my punches, we realized his mark was gone. Then he explained, explained all of this, what his plan had been. He said that even though you didn’t say the words, you must’ve felt it, which is why it was gone,” he explained. He looked at Chloe.

“Chloe,” he asked, trying to catch her eyes, “are you alright?” She did not look alright.

“That ... Manipulative ... BASTARD,” yelled Chloe, shocking even Lucifer for a second.

She stood up and started pacing the room. Back and forth, seething. Even the devil himself was a little scared to approach.

“I mean, I hated him before but now this? This on top of everything else? Wow. WOW.” Chloe’s pacing sped up.

Lucifer spoke up from the couch.

“Well if it’s any consolation to you, my dear, he’s currently sitting in a cell in hell getting the punishment he deserves. I even popped in there a few times while I was down there to give him a few pieces of my mind, or my fist rather.” He grinned.

Chloe kept pacing but looked over at him.

“That does help actually.” She brought her hand to her lip and started chewing on her nail.

After a few more moments she stopped. She took a deep breath and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

“Okay, okay,” she breathed, “keep going, please.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, “I want to know.” He nodded in response and said ok.

“I offered to kill him right there on the spot, but he said he wanted to do it himself. So I reluctantly left him to it, hoping to never see him again.” Lucifer sighed.

“But we did. He showed up the crime scene and said that his feelings were real. He wanted to be with you and _grow old with you_ since he could finally die. And well- you know what happened then. I did some stupid things, said some stupid things and then after you left the penthouse, Linda helped me realize what I really wanted. For you to choose me.” he smiled sadly.

“But I was too late. I arrived at your door just as he was getting down on one knee.” He closed his eyes, trying not to bring up the bad feelings that he had during that time. He felt Chloe’s hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Then I worked that case with Daniel, and impersonated you, trying to find out why you agreed to marry him. I figured it out, but you then rejected his proposal. After that, he was determined to get his mark back. He wanted to live again. So he made a plan to kill God’s firstborn, to try to get it back.” Chloe’s eyes widened in response.

"Amenadiel?" she asked. She was pretty sure that was his oldest brother, but she wanted to make sure. Lucifer nodded.

Lucifer got quiet, “then we found out about Charlotte,” he whispered.

“When mum was in Charlotte’s body, Charlotte’s soul went to hell. Apparently, defending known criminals all her adult life made for a very guilty conscience. When she came back into her body, she had been through literal hell. She struggled very hard in those last few months of her life, determined not to return there, trying to be good. Things kept happening that led Amenadiel and me to decide to tell her. We told her the truth, which of course she didn’t believe, but with her hellish experience, showing her my wings was enough to tip her over the edge into belief. It brought her some much-needed relief, but she still struggled with being good.” He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hold back tears.

“Amenadiel had been with her, after the case you guys worked, taking down that serial abuser. They were sitting out there, at the lookout, and Charlotte was talking about how she was sure she would return to hell because she only did things for herself. Amenadiel reassured her that the recent arrest she made certainly didn’t seem like it was for herself.” Lucifer took a deep breath.

“Then Cain popped out from the bush behind them. He held up the gun and pointed it at Amenadiel, enacting his plan. He pulled the trigger, but before the bullet reached Amenadiel, Charlotte jumped in front of it.”

He closed his eyes and a tear escaped. He looked up at Chloe and found that she was crying too.

“When she died in Amenadiel’s arms, his wings returned. He flew her soul up to heaven, to hand-deliver her to my father. She had sacrificed herself for God’s favourite son after all.” Lucifer said with a sad smile.

Chloe pulled him into a hug, and he heard her sniffle a few times.

“When we arrived there, I found one of Amenadiel’s feathers on the ground, so I knew she was safe.” He whispered.

Chloe squeezed him tighter and they stayed there, in each other’s arms for a few minutes.

Lucifer pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He smiled.

“I think you know the rest of what happened with him,” whispered Lucifer. Chloe nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I was full-on crying when I was writing about Charlotte. I also went back and rewatched a bunch of scenes in various episodes to confirm exactly what happened and get details. So I watched the episode with Charlotte's death again and the one after it and ya'll  
> I CRY SO HARD EVERY DAMN TIME  
> without fail, that episode has me blubbering.  
> Then I proceeded to watch the entirety of s4 lmao which is why this is up a day later than I thought  
> ANYWAY  
> The next chapter is mostly written so it should be up within the next day or so too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer continue their conversation, Lucifer explains how celestials self actualize and both discuss their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this next chapter is really sappy ya'll. My heart was so full writing it, I just really love these guys ok.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Through all of that,” he started up again, “I kind of came to a realization.”

Chloe placed her hands on his, letting him know she was paying attention.

“Amenadiel had been going on about a theory that everything that happens to us is a result of our own actions, and that dad didn’t actually play a huge role. The same way it is for humans. But for us celestials, it seems that we self-actualize physically too.” Chloe tilted her head, not quite understanding what he meant.

“Well take my devil face for example,” he said, pointing to his face, “it first showed up when I was thrust into hell by dear old dad. For the longest time, I thought my father gave me that face as punishment. But, at the time, I had just led a rebellion against dad and was feeling pretty bad about myself, monstrous even.” Lucifer looked down.

Chloe cupped his cheek and brought his face up and tried to catch his eyes. When he finally looked at her, she smiled stroking his cheek, offering her support. He took in a shaky deep breath.

“So I had the face when I was King of Hell, and then I came here, started having sessions with Doctor Linda and met you. Then I saved my mother, preventing the eradication of the human race, and was going to open up to you, I was feeling pretty good about myself. Maybe for the first time since my fall, deep down, I didn’t think I deserved my face, maybe even felt a little angelic. So, after I was knocked out, my face was gone, and my wings had returned.” Explained Lucifer.

Chloe had a look of realization and nodded in understanding.

“So then with Pierce…” she concluded but trailed off not wanting to upset him.

“Yes, I killed a human for the first time, which is very against fathers’ rules, so it seemed I started feeling like a monster again, and therefore it returned.” He finished.

“Of course. That makes sense. Like when your whole body was turning into your devil form, and then you said you wanted to forgive yourself and you changed back,” stated Chloe, now fully understanding what he meant.

“Back into my angel form, yes,” Lucifer confirmed.

Chloe’s head tilted sideways.

“That is-,” she stopped, gesturing to him, “this is your angel form?” she questioned.

Lucifer nodded in response.

“Yes, this is my original form.” He answered and she nodded in understanding.

He then explained how it seemed that Cain self-actualized his mark too. She voiced her understanding and they stayed silent for a while, Chloe soaking up the information.

“The other part of my realization during all of this had to do with you,” said Lucifer, to which Chloe raised her eyebrows in interest. He smiled.

“When I found out what you were, I originally thought that the fact you were a miracle was why my mojo never worked on you, and why I was vulnerable around you,” he said gesturing to her.

“But when Amenadiel brought this theory up, I thought back, and in our first case I was shot at by the killer and I wasn’t harmed. But then a few weeks later, you shot me,” he gestured to the necklace again with a smirk, “and I was hurt. It took Maze and I a while to figure out what it was, but then that night when you said you felt you could be vulnerable with me, it turned out that I was as well, and that there was actually a physical manifestation of that.” explained Lucifer.

Chloe pondered this possibility. It made sense, how at one time he wasn’t vulnerable, then all of a sudden, he was. But there was still one more thing.

“Well, then what about your mojo? Why doesn’t that work on me? You tried to from the very beginning even while you were still invulnerable around me.” She questioned.

“Yes, I thought about that as well. For a while, I thought you were maybe another celestial, like an angel or something, but I checked, and you didn’t have any wings or anything, so I-” Chloe interrupted.

“Wait, when you weirdly asked to see my back?” she asked incredulously.

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, yes,” he said waving his hand.

“I’m pretty sure that the reason you are immune to my charms is indeed my fathers doing.” He sighed.

“No one really knows what my father does, or what is all part of his plan yada yada. But I think he created you so that you would likely cross paths with me and made you immune to my abilities so that I might stick around for a little bit and try to figure out why. But I think that’s all he did. I think everything else was our own doing. Everything else has a possible alternative explanation.” Lucifer shrugged.

“I still hate that it seems like you were created for the sole purpose of being in my life. Like no one, especially you, deserves to be _created_ for the purpose of a man. I mean look at Eve, she was stuck in a marriage for thousands of years because of it. She didn’t deserve that and neither do you.”

Lucifer kept his eyes on his lap, a little worried that she was going to realize and agree with what he just said.

Chloe was silent for a few moments, processing what Lucifer was saying. Clearing her throat, she sat up straight.

“Lucifer,” she said softly. He kept his head down, afraid of what she would say next.

“Lucifer, look at me.” She said a little more firmly this time. He lifted his head and made eye contact with her; his nerves evident. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he needed to hear this first.

“Lucifer, I am not here because someone made me be. I am not here against my will or because I was forced.” She took a deep breath, hoping to make him understand what she meant.

“I am here because I _chose_ to be. I am here because I _want_ to be.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly. She carried on.

“I have no idea what your father did and didn’t do. And I don’t think you really do either. But I do know he did not make me love you.”

Lucifer’s face faltered a little bit, misinterpreting her words as a confession that she didn’t love him. Realizing this, she rushed to finish.

“I love you because of who you are, Lucifer.”

His lips parted slightly in shock.

“I love you because you are a good man. Because even though you say you don’t, you care about others, fiercely, and you will do anything to protect them. Even if it's at your own undoing. You are honest to a T. You care about right and wrong, and despite your tendency to make cases about yourself, you are loyal and committed to your work. You care about Trixie, and you care about me.”

Lucifer’s face was in utter shock now.

“I love _you_ , Lucifer Morningstar, all of you.”

Lucifer’s eye’s fluttered closed at those words. He was in shock and absolute awe of her.

“You really mean that?” he whispered, unable to speak any louder.

“I do.” She replied immediately.

He pulled her into a fierce hug and squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She laughed and squeezed him back, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” asked Lucifer, his breath hot on her neck.

She smiled and pulled back to look down at him. He turned his face upwards to her, and she captured his lips in the most passionate kiss they had shared yet, hoping to convey all that she felt for him into it.

He responded by pulling her onto his lap, so she was straddling him, his arms wrapped tightly around her, so their bodies were flush together. He kissed her back, matching her passion.

“Chloe, I-” he tried to start, but he was so caught up in the kiss, in _her,_ that he leaned forward and kissed her again.

She kissed him back and then backed up a little, to give him a chance to talk. She shifted her weight, so she was sitting closer to his knees, making it so that he didn’t have to crane his neck up to look at her. She looked at him and saw that the area around his lips was all red from their little make out, and she felt her stomach flip.

Lucifer was breathless. His eyes stayed closed, relishing in the feel of her lips on his. When he finally opened his eyes, the picture of her sitting on his lap like this… he had to stop himself from taking her to the bedroom right then and there.

He took a deep breath and focused on what he wanted to say. He needed to say this to her.

“I-” he cleared his throat, recovering from their latest activity.

“I wanted to tell you how I feel too. It’s not fair that you say all that and don’t get anything in return-”

“Lucifer, after everything you have just told me, and everything you have done for me, I know how you feel, you don’t owe me anything.” interrupted Chloe.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No, no, I want to. I want to tell you. You deserve to hear it.” said Lucifer, grabbing her hands.

“Truth be told, I don’t have the words to explain how I really feel about you. I speak every language that exists in all of human history and I cannot describe what you mean to me.

I have been alive for thousands of years Chloe, and I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. I honestly never even knew it was possible to feel this way about someone. When I was in hell, the single thing that got me through it was you. Knowing that I had to be here to keep you safe was the only reason I kept going.

While you were apparently the one created for me, I feel that it is the exact opposite. I would go through all of it, everything I’ve ever done, if it meant I got to know you and love you. You, Chloe Jane Decker, are my heaven.”

As he finished, he noticed the tears on her cheeks, and then realized his own.

While there were tears, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her, and the idea that he had done that made him the happiest he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH IT HURTS  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I really like Lucifer's line about his heaven <3  
> As u might imagine, the next scene is gonna be a little more highly rated ;)  
> So I'll be changing the rating and posting lots of warnings to make sure.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts, I love to hear them!!  
> See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe take their relationship to the next level.  
> **WARNING: MATURE THEMES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IT'S FINALLY HERE  
> It took me so long to write this. First off because it's 5400 WORDS LONG!! And second, this was my first time writing smut ever so I was a little slow trying to get through it.  
> But I think I really liked how it turned out!  
> I hope you enjoy ;)

**WARNING: MATURE THEMES**

They both lunged at each other and their lips smashed together.

These kisses were not soft and gentle like the ones they had shared on the balcony and in her office when he returned, so sweet and full of love. No.

These were hard and passionate like they couldn’t get enough of each other. In no way were they loveless. These kisses were so full of love, it left his mind whirling.

Their bodies were flush up against each other and his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

The feeling of her body against his was _immaculate_. He tried to push down his arousal, not wanting to push her into anything, but damn was she making it difficult. He kissed her harder, his hand on her back pulling her closer.

She responded by grinding down on him, which made him involuntarily groan into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips and then she did it again and he groaned again, harder. He moved his hands to her hips and brought them down to his, grinding back up into her.

She let out a surprised gasp when he did it and now it was his turn to grin. He kept his hands on her hips, grinding into her, as her hands feeling up and down his chest.

If he was being completely honest, he could have come undone right then and there if he wanted to. He was surprised by that thought, normally he could last for hours, but he had _never_ felt like this before.

He felt her start to unbutton his shirt, as his jacket had already been tossed on the side of the couch when they sat down earlier. Her hands moved quickly down the buttons, eager to feel what was underneath. She yanked the shirt out from where it had been tucked into his pants, and with the last button undone, she pulled back to admire what lay before her.

Her eyes dragged all over his chest, soaking up every muscle and curve of his chest. His hands were still on her hips, holding them firmly.

While she was admiring the sight before her, Lucifer spoke up.

“Chloe, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. You don’t owe me anything.” He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Chloe made eye contact with him. She could see the concern and love in his eyes, but behind it she could see something else.

Desire.

Chloe put her hands on his chest and shifted closer to him. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time.

She wanted to make sure he understood how okay with this she was, how _more than okay_ with this she was, how much she _wanted_ this. So she spoke his 'language'.

“Ask me,” she said, “ask me what I _desire.”_ She was looking straight into his eyes.

His head tilted a little in confusion, because it obviously didn’t work on her and she knew that, but deciding to trust her, he complied.

“Alright,” he started, “Chloe, what do you _truly_ desire?”

She took a deep breath.

“I want you. I _desire_ you, Lucifer Morningstar. More than anything else in this world.” She said firmly, hoping to convey just how much she meant it.

The next thing she knew, his lips were back on hers and their bodies were back together.

His hands moved to her ass and he squeezed and moaned into his mouth. The sound alone was enough to send him into euphoria. Her hands were all over his chest and he decided they needed a change of location. Cupping under her ass and thighs, he stood up without breaking the contact between their lips.

Chloe gasped in surprise and then giggled. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of eternity and be content. He did his best to navigate through the house to the stairs, but he was having trouble seeing with his lips locked with hers. He may have bumped her into a chair or a wall once or twice, which was followed by a quick “sorry”, and then her laugh and a return to each other’s lips.

He finally reached the stairs. He made it up the first flight of stairs with no crashes, but as he got to the first landing, he purposely didn’t turn to go up the rest and walked into the wall in front of him. She lightly bumped into the wall, making the picture frames shake slightly.

“Oops, sorry,” he whispered, pretending it was an accident.

“mmhm,” she murmured back, very aware it was no accident. She grinned into his mouth, but it was interrupted when he grinded against her pushing her into the wall, and a moan escaped her lips.

“Bedroom. Now.” She ordered him. He laughed against her lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied slyly.

He lifted her off the wall and continued up the rest of the stairs and walked towards her bedroom. He knew which one was hers but had never actually been inside.

The door was slightly open, so he held out his hand to push it open all the way as he walked through it.

He walked in and moved towards the bed. When he reached the end of it, he bent down and laid her down gently on the bed. He knelt on the edge and leaned back up so that he was kneeling upright.

He stared down at her. When she was laying on the bed like this, staring up at him with that look on her face, it was enough to make it feel like his chest was going to explode.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

Her face immediately got red and she looked away, feeling slightly insecure.

Lucifer shrugged his already unbuttoned shirt off, and tossed it behind him, not caring what happened to it.

He leaned down over her, and planted a kiss on her lips, before pulling back slightly.

“Beautiful…” he said against her lips. He moved his mouth down her jaw.

“…stunning…” he continued, kissing her jaw.

“…breathtaking,” he breathed, kissing the spot just below her ear.

She gasped at the feeling of his breath hot on her throat and she thrust her hands up into his hair. She felt his fingers slip underneath her shirt and move up higher. He trailed kissed from her ear down her neck, to her collarbone and up the other side, leaving no part of the exposed skin un-kissed. She tugged lightly on his hair as he did so, which made him groan every so often at the amazing feeling of her hands on him.

His lips returned to hers, partially because he missed them and partially to give him room to lift her shirt up higher. Her hands, still in his hair, pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss.

He pulled back to enjoy the view, and Chloe reached down and grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side.

Lucifer grinned and immediately got to work on the newly exposed skin that he had yet to kiss. He started where he left off on her neck and moved his way down her chest.

When he got to her breasts, he moved his hands to her side where her bra was, looking up at her for permission to take it off.

“Please,” she gasped and arched her back, granting him access. He grinned and reached around, unclasping the straps and pulling them out from underneath her. She moved her arms to take it off and flung it to the other side of the room.

She looked back at Lucifer who was staring at her breasts with his mouth slightly agape.

“WOW, I mean, I’ve always admired from afar, in Hot Tub Highschool and when you dropped your towel that one time, but up close and personal," he moved closer to them, "Chloe, they’re better than I ever imagined!” exclaimed Lucifer.

Chloe couldn’t help herself. She threw her head back and laughed.

She really should’ve expected he’d make a comment about the movie, but she had been a little… distracted. It caught her by surprise.

When she looked back down at him, he was staring at her with a smile on his face and the most loving look in his eyes. He moved back up her, so they were face to face and kissed her sweetly.

It warmed her heart that even when she was half-naked in front of him, that wasn’t his sole focus. He still wanted to kiss _her_ , not just her body. She of course knew this wasn’t just about sex and that he loved her, but it was so sweet to see it in his actions too.

She wasn’t objecting to body kisses either though.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips. He kissed her again.

“And I, you, Chloe.” He whispered back.

He pulled back from her lips.

“Now, where was I?” he asked. He looked back down at her breast and let out a low growl that made her stomach flip.

He shuffled back down the bed and grabbed her breast. They both moaned at the feeling. Lucifer captured her other breast in his mouth and Chloe gasped. He started playing with her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. His tongue was doing a similar thing on the other breast.

Lucifer switched his mouth to the other breast and his hand slipped down to the button on her jeans.

Knowing that he was going to ask for permission again, she gasped “yes!” before he even said anything which made him grin, his teeth brushing her erect nipple, intensifying the sensation.

Lucifer undid her top button and slid his hand in her underwear and gasped.

“Oh Dear, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?” he teased.

He looked up at her and her face was a lovely shade of pink. Instead of answering she grinded down on his hand and he chuckled.

He rubbed 2 of his fingers in a circular motion on her clit, making her moan, loudly. As he did this, he continued kissing all around her breast, switching between both to make sure they were treated equally.

He moved his fingers down and slipped one inside her and she moaned again, louder. Both how she felt and how she sounded was driving him insane. With every moan she made, he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter.

He could spend the rest of his life pleasuring her, really.

He thrust his finger in and out of her and she started squirming underneath him asking for more. He stuck a second finger in unannounced which made her hips buck up into his hand. He continued pumping his fingers into her and trailed kisses farther down her body, down her stomach.

He abruptly removed his hand from her pants and Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact. She looked down and made eye contact as he pulled the 2 fingers that had just been inside her up and into his mouth.

He moaned and closed his eyes at the taste of her, and Chloe’s breath hitched at how utterly hot he was in that moment, lost in the taste of her.

He sucked his fingers until he had every last drop of her off of them and he opened his eyes to find Chloe looking at him with such deep desire in her eyes that it made him harder.

“Chloe, you taste so good,” he moaned, “I want to taste more of you.”

He slid down the zipper of her jeans and she lifted her hips, allowing him to slip them off.

When he looked back down at her, she was now in nothing but her panties. His eyes darkened as he stared at her in awe.

Chloe, not understanding the real reason for his staring, got self-conscious. Now that her pants were off, he could see the stretch marks at the bottom of her stomach from when she had been pregnant with Trixie.

Her face fell.

She immediately thought of all the beautiful women he had bedded, and she was nowhere close in comparison.

“I’m ss-sorry, it’s probably not what you’re used to” she stuttered out, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to her face, which was looking anywhere but at him.

She was self-conscious?? Why in the damn world was she self-conscious??

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he had been so dumbstruck by the sight of her just now.

He leaned forward and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

“You’re right you’re not,” said Lucifer. Her face faltered and he rushed to finish his thought.

“You’re better in every way imaginable.” Her eyes returned to his, wide, and in a look of disbelief.

“In all my time, never have I laid my eyes on a being more beautiful than you,” he said firmly, willing her to understand just how he saw her.

“You can’t mean that,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He reached his hand up and rested it on her cheek, to catch any falling tears.

“I do,” He said, smiling sweetly.

“I am always honest with you, Chloe. Always have been and always will be.”

Chloe reached up and grabbed his face, pulling it down to hers and capturing his lips. He kissed back with an equal passion.

“I want to show you how much I mean it,” said Lucifer against her lips. He pulled back and grabbed a pillow from beside her, tossing it behind him off the end of the bed.

He crawled backwards until he was standing at to foot of the bed. He grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed.

He picked up the pillow that he had tossed on the ground a moment ago and placed it underneath her head.

Then, Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell, who bowed to no one, knelt in front of her.

Chloe was perched up on her elbows, watching what was probably the hottest and most loving thing she had ever seen.

“I want to show _my Queen_ ,” he purred, making eye contact from between her legs, “how much I _worship_ her.”

Chloe shuddered and watched as he looped his thumb around her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them behind him.

With nothing between them now, Chloe felt Lucifer’s breath hot on her center. She shivered.

His hands came up and grabbed underneath her knees and he lifted her legs, so her ankles were resting on his shoulders.

His lips moved to her ankle, where he kissed and made his way down her leg until he was at her knee, where he sucked on a sensitive spot that had Chloe throwing her head back in pleasure.

Lucifer continued down her leg, alternating between kissing, biting and sucking, leaving her gasping every time.

When he finally got closer to her center, he did not place his lips where she desperately wanted him too. Instead he continued his trail of kisses and bites up to her hips and then over across her stomach to her other hip.

Then he started again on her left ankle.

Chloe let out a whine. Lucifer chuckled.

“Oh c’mon Love, I can’t leave your lovely left leg all alone. I have told you I’m a leg man, haven’t I?” he said, biting down on a particular spot on her leg. All she could do was gasp in response.

She had told him that, quite early in their partnership actually, when he had been trying to get her into bed. Well, he had been trying to get her into bed for the majority of their partnership, but she never guessed they would end up here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips continuing to move down her leg. Her breath hitched as he bit down particularly close. She finally felt him center himself between her legs.

He hooked his hand underneath her knees again and this time put them on his shoulders, so his face was inches from her center. Once again, she felt his breath hot on her, and she squirmed in anticipation.

“Please Lucifer,” she begged, any embarrassment out the window.

“Anything for you, my Love,” he whispered.

She felt his hands wrap around her legs, over her hips and settle on her thighs, pulling them apart slightly to gain better access.

Then his lips were on her.

She moaned, hard and loud, at the feeling of his tongue on her. She fell back on the pillow he had put there, no longer able to sit up on her own.

She thrust her hands down onto his head and tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing him deeper into her. He was licking and sucking, giving her sensations she had never felt before.

As his tongue slipped inside her, her hips bucked up involuntarily, but he just held on tighter and pushed deeper into her.

Her moans filled the room, and so did his name.

Chloe moaned his name over and over as he brought her closer to the edge. As he pushed her over the edge into bliss, she moaned his name, louder and longer than the rest.

He worked her through her orgasm and brought her back down from it. He continued tasting her until he felt a forceful tug of his hair upwards. He glanced up to see her staring down at him. He allowed her to pull him up to her face where she kissed him lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he relaxed into her, his body laying on hers.

As he did, she felt him hard against her leg.

“You have way too much clothing on for my liking,” said Chloe, before she rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him while she snuck her hand down his chest and palmed him over his pants.

He growled into her mouth; a sound she had had never heard him make before. She grinned at her effect on him.

Much like he had done with her, she trailed her lips down his neck and chest, admiring all the crevices of his muscles and the way each one flexed when her lips were there.

When she got down to his belt, her hands unfastened it and then undid the button and zipper. She could see how tight his pants currently were and was eager to relieve him of the restriction. She tugged his pants down as he lifted his hips and he finished kicking his own pants off. She climbed back up to his side, not straddling him anymore, and brought her lips to his.

Her hand ran down his chest and when it reached his boxers, she palmed him again. He groaned into her mouth which made her grin.

She ran her hand up and down over his underwear, and the sounds of his pleasure continued.

She then took him by surprise and slid her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his length in her hand and he involuntarily thrust into her hand, moaning.

“You feel so good,” he murmured, lost in sensation.

She slowly started moving her hand up and down, pumping his length, and he continued to groan.

She abruptly removed her hand from his boxers, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see her grinning.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” she teased.

“You wicked woman” he said, his smile matching hers.

His hands went to grab her hip, but she swatted it away.

“Na ah,” she said, “your turn.” She started to crawl down his body before he stopped her.

“Chloe, you don’t have to,” he said.

She turned back to him. From looking at him, she could tell his comment was not because he didn’t want her too, but simply because he wasn’t making her do it. She kissed his chest.

“I want to,” she said, licking his nipple.

He gasped at her tongue.

“Ar-are you sure?” he asked, stuttering as she continued to nip and suck and his nipple.

“Yes,” she responded, “I’m not the only one who gets to be _worshipped_ around here.”

She smiled slightly as she continued her way down his chest.

When she got to his boxers, she slipped her fingers underneath the waistband and pulled downwards and let out an excited gasp when his member popped out.

She slid his underwear the rest of the way down and off his feet. She smiled when she looked back at him.

The Devil himself was naked in her bed, looking at her like she’s the only thing in the world.

She climbed up the bed, her eyes on the prize. She could feel Lucifer’s eyes on her, watching her every move.

His attraction towards her gave her the confidence to tease him a little. She started by planting a kiss on his abs, then moved to one hip before inching closer to his member, planting kisses all along the way.

Right before she reaches him however, as she can feel him tensing up, she moves her mouth back to his abs.

Chloe grinned at his audible moan of disappointment.

“2 can play at that game,” she said slyly making her way to his other hip.

“You little tease,” he ground out, and she could hear the smile on his lips.

She continued to kiss her way back down to him, and he could hear his breath hitching.

When she finally reached the base of his member, she trailed her tongue up the backside, from the base to the top, and then captured his tip in her mouth.

“ _Chloe!_ ” Lucifer shouted, his head and his chest bucking up at the sensation of her tongue.

Chloe reached her hand out to his stomach and nudged him down, smiling around him.

She took more of him in her mouth and he moaned, his hands gripping her bedsheets. She continued to move up and down on him, and Lucifer was breathless.

After a bit, she brought her hand up to stroke the part of him that she was not able to fit in her mouth. Lucifer groaned loudly and thrust his hands into her hair.

He didn’t push her further onto him, not wanting to hurt her, he just wanted to feel her and touch her.

She was having such an effect on him. Obviously, other people had done this to him before, but it didn’t come close to comparing to Chloe. No one did.

He felt her other hand come up and grab his balls, massaging them in her hand. He hissed in pleasure and felt himself starting to come undone. He sat up to change their position so he could pleasure her more, but she removed her hand from his member and placed it on his stomach, stopping him from doing so.

She was well aware of the effect she was having on him and knew why he had tried to change their position. He was trying to be selfless, but she wanted him to come undone in her mouth, the same way she had in his.

She made eye contact with him and she continued to move up and down his member, grinning at him.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

She started moving faster and he moaned, feeling himself getting closer. His breathing got heavier, and his moans continued until he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

He yelled her name out again as he finally released, and she slowed her pace, working him through his climax as he shuddered beneath her.

When she felt him twitch in oversensitivity, she removed her mouth and continued kissing all around his member.

When he recovered, he reached down to pull her up and then flipped them so she was underneath him.

She giggled and continued smiling at him.

“You are truly wicked, you know that?” he teased, his smile matching hers.

He leaned his head down and kissed her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

“I love you,” he whispered, breathless, kissing her again.

“I love you too,” she whispered back against his lips.

Chloe pulled him closer and he laid his body on hers. When he did, she felt something poke at the inside of her leg. She pulled back; her mouth wide open in surprise.

“Already?!” she asked in disbelief. He laughed.

“I told you,” he grinned, “the Devil has _incredible_ stamina.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, rolling her eyes, but grinded down trying to make contact with his already hard member.

He hissed at her attempt and continued his kissed down her chest until he reached her stomach.

When he did, he knelt up straight, staring at her again.

He didn’t think he would ever get tired of this view.

Before they did this, he wanted to make sure she knew what he was about to say.

“Chloe-” he said, his voice thick with emotion. Sensing his seriousness, she looked up and him and locked eyes, letting him know she was listening.

“I just want you to know even though I’ve had a lot of sex,” she raised her eyebrow, wondering why he was bringing that up now. Seeing her response, he continued, “even though I have, I want you to know that this is different for me.”

He cast his eyes downwards, a little embarrassed.

“I- I've never made love before.” he said, and she could hear the nerves in his voice.

He kept his head down, not looking at her, so she sat up and brought her hand under his chin, lifting it to look at her.

“I know it’s different. It’s different for me too," she replied.

"I love you and I’m ready to do this with you.” She said, staring into his eyes.

She kissed him, so full of love, that he could’ve melted.

He grabbed his member and directed it toward her entrance. He ran it along her folds, not entering her yet, which had Chloe squirming.

“ _Lucifer!_ ” she hissed out against his lips. He laughed.

“Alright, alright,” he said, grinning.

Chloe leaned back down onto her pillows. Lucifer grabbed her hip with his other hand, steadying her and himself.

He pushed himself into her and they both moaned.

“ _oh fuck,_ ” said Lucifer, breathless.

No one had ever felt _this good_. His mouth was open, and his eyes were squeezed shut as he moved into her further.

“Fuck, Chloe, you feel _so_ good,” he moaned out.

He normally didn’t use the F word, preferring the others in everyday life, but wasn’t able to contain himself in this moment.

He opened his eyes and stilled his movements, making sure Chloe wasn’t in any pain.

She opened her eyes at his stillness.

Lifting her hand up in front of her, she lifted one finger and made a ‘come here’ motion with her finger.

He grinned and leaned closer towards her, and they both moaned as he moved deeper inside her.

When he reached her face, she kissed him hard, and his hand came up to grip her side.

“Move,” she said against his lips. And he did. He moved back out of her slowly, and thrust back in, and they both moaned louder than the last.

He continued to kiss her as he pulled back and thrust in again, finding a rhythm.

Their moans filled the room and he fastened his pace, their breaths getting heavier as he did. Chloe’s hands came around Lucifer and dug into his lower back, pulling him in deeper each time.

Chloe felt herself getting close and voiced it to Lucifer, who started thrusting harder and deeper. He moved his hand down between them to her clit and started rubbing in a circular motion with his thumb.

She gasped and tightened around him, coming undone. Lucifer kept his mouth on hers as she did so, her body shuddering underneath him, her moans lost in his mouth.

He slowed his pace and kissed down her neck as she continued through her orgasm.

After a minute or 2, she came down from her high and put her hands in his hair and pulled his head up to her, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Noticing he was still inside her, she quickly grabbed his shoulder and flipped them over, keeping him inside her the whole time.

He gasped at the sudden movement and then moaned at the change in angle.

She grinned and started moving, rolling her hips against him. His head tilted back in pleasure, a low growl escaping his lips.

His hands came up to grab her hips, which deepened him inside of her and they both moaned.

She continued these movements for a while, both of them moaning in pleasure often.

After a bit, he could sense her getting a little tired from doing all the work. And her breasts bouncing up and down in front of him like that was driving him insane.

He slid back so he was sitting upright with his back on the pillows, and then bent his knees and thrust up into her, lifting his hips off the bed.

She let out a surprised and pleasured shout, and he continued thrusting into her fast and hard. He grabbed one of her breasts with his mouth and started sucking on it as he continued his pace. She started whimpering at the feeling and felt herself getting closer once again.

Damn he was good.

She sensed him getting close too and focused on him, wanting to feel him come undone inside of her.

She reached her hand down and grabbed his chin, bringing it up from her breast to her mouth.

“I love you,” she moaned into his mouth and she felt his hands tighten on her hips.

“I love you Lucifer Morningstar and I want you to come for me,” she said.

Lucifer growled and quickened his pace, and her mouth dropped open in pleasure, almost forgetting about her agenda to get him to come first. Almost.

“Come for me Lucifer,” she gasped out, “I love you.”

“ _I love you,_ ” she repeated over and over. He moaned with every thrust and repeated sentence and felt himself coming undone.

“ _I LOVE YOU CHLOE_ ” he yelled, making the walls shake and he spilled into her, calling her name.

She followed soon after, calling his name in return.

They both lay there, their lips on each other’s, riding the bliss through.

Chloe came to first, and she leaned down and kissed his shoulder affectionately.

She hopped off of him as she was feeling overly sensitive and was sure he was too.

They both collapsed against the pillows in a content sigh, their legs still intertwined.

After a few silent minutes of catching their breaths, Lucifer rolled over on his side and looked at her.

She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. He reached his arm around her and pulled her closer, so their foreheads were touching.

“Wow.” he breathed, unable to convey his emotions in the moment.

“Wow indeed,” she replied, grinning even wider and snaking her arms around his neck, her hands going into his hair.

“It h- _I have never_ felt like that before in my life,” he said staring at her in complete awe.

“Me neither,” she replied and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was the most loving kiss they had shared yet. There was nothing sexual or hurried in the kiss, just pure love.

They pulled back for air and rested their foreheads together again. Chloe grinned as a thought popped into her head.

"I guess hell froze over, huh?" she said, grinning widely. 

Lucifer looked confused for a moment before realization washed over him and he threw his head back in laughter.

“I love you Chloe, so much,” he said looking back down at her, staring into her eyes.

“I love you too Lucifer, more than you realize,” she said back.

They continued just staring at each other for a few moments. Before Chloe nestled her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist. His arms slid under her and pulled her close, while his other hand grabbed her hand that was on his waist and intertwined their fingers.

They drifted off to sleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee there she is. All 5439 words.  
> I didn't plan on it being that long but as I was writing it I just kept having all these ideas. And I mean it's Lucifer? As he said, he's not a "2 pump chump" ;)  
> Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed it! Let me know you're thoughts down below in the comments! I love to see them <3
> 
> See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe continue to be as cute as ever and continue previous discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's the next chapter!  
> Sorry, this has been taking a little longer! School is picking up again so I don't have as much time to write, but i will keep updating as often as I can.  
> Bare with me.  
> Enjoy!

Chloe awoke enveloped in warmth. She kept her eyes closed, basking in it.

She immediately smiled as she remembered everything from earlier the day.

It had only been this afternoon that he had returned, but so much had happened since then.

She was currently wrapped in Lucifer’s arms, and she realized he was the source of her warmth.

She felt his chest against her back and his right arm was wrapped around her body, pulling her close. Their legs were tangled together, and she felt his head resting on the pillow right atop her head.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was past 8 o’clock, so they had been asleep for about 2 hours.

She debated getting up and making some dinner as she was feeling a little hungry, but she decided against it pretty quickly, not really wanting to leave his arms anytime soon.

She maneuvered in his tight grasp, trying to turn around to face him but not wanting to wake him.

When she finally got turned around, her heart melted at the sight before her.

Lucifer looked so unguarded in his sleep. Peaceful even, more at ease than she had ever seen him.

His hair was no longer straight and perfectly intact like she usually saw it. Instead, it had started curling, and one of his curls had fallen onto his forehead. She reached up brushed it off his forehead, but it fell back down on his forehead.

She smiled and tried again, this time she pushed her hands through the curl and continued into the rest of his hair.

As she did so, Lucifer sighed in his sleep.

She continued moving her hands through to the top of his head and then lifted her hand off of his head, and she felt his arms tighten, pulling her closer, missing the contact.

She shifted up so their faces were level and then she snuck her arm between the pillow and his neck. She moved her hand into his hair on the back of his head and started scratching lightly, massaging his head.

Lucifer responded by nuzzling his face in her neck and she giggled quietly. She continued running her hands through his hair, alternating between massaging and scratching all over. She turned her face and pressed her lips on the top of his head.

She closed her eyes and lay there for a while, drifting off the sleep once again.

Lucifer awoke feeling the most rested he had in the last century.

He immediately felt Chloe in his arms, and he sighed contently. He thought back on all that had happened since he returned.

He couldn’t believe it himself, but he was _giddy._

Not only had she been happy to see him, but she still _loved him_.

And then what they’d done here on this bed. Better than he could’ve imagined. And he had imagined it alright.

His face was currently buried in the crook of Chloe’s neck and her hands were in his hair.

This right here made it all worth it. Being in her arms, it felt like all of his worries faded out of his mind in that moment.

He ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer to him. He lazily kissed her shoulder and slowly moved his way to her collarbone and then started up her neck when she stirred.

“mmmm,” Chloe hummed as she woke up, moving her hands in Lucifer’s hair, massaging his head.

Lucifer smiled into her skin and planted another kiss there. Chloe pulled his head back with the hand in his hair, so he was looking up at her.

Her eyes were still closed as she felt his chin rest on her chest. She opened her eyes to see his deep brown ones staring at her, and a smile on his face. He looked so relaxed still like he had in his sleep.

He looked _happy._

If she wasn’t so damn happy herself, she could’ve cried at the look on his face.

She brought her lips down and kissed him, slow and lazy but with grins on both their faces.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Chloe whispered.

Lucifer smiled wider.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he whispered back, kissing her again.

They laid there for some time before Chloe’s stomach rumbled with hunger. Lucifer chuckled.

“Read my mind.” He said smiling.

Lucifer shuffled out of bed and Chloe groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact. Lucifer laughed before reaching down and pulling her to the end of the bed.

He bent down to give her a quick peck, but Chloe apparently had other plans.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down, so he fell on her.

Lucifer gave a shout of surprise before he started laughing, and kissed her, settling onto her body.

Both were all of a sudden aware of their nakedness and Lucifer grinded down, making both of them moan.

“I guess dinner can wait a little longer,” Lucifer grinned as he kissed her again.

* * *

Chloe grabbed some shorts from her drawer and slipped them on. She stood up and looked around the room, in search of a specific piece of clothing.

“Ah-ha!” she exclaimed as she spotted Lucifer’s shirt that he had flung off a few hours earlier. She put it on and buttoned up a few of the middle buttons and turned around to see what Lucifer was up to.

He had slipped his pants on, but his eyes were on her.

She tilted her head innocently at him, acting like she didn’t just steal his shirt. He sauntered over to her.

“I was going to ask for my shirt back, but it looks much better on you.” He grins, staring her up and down. His hands came up her hips and his thumbs slid under the shirt, brushing her skin. Even after what they had just done, it still made her shiver.

Chloe smiled and lifted her hand, running her finger along his pecks. Lucifer bent down and started nipping at her neck.

Chloe giggled.

“Lucifer, c’mon were both hungry, we should eat,” said Chloe grinning, but making no attempts to stop him from what he was doing.

“Mmm, I got all I need to eat right here,” he said against her collarbone, before opening his mouth and softly biting the space between her shoulder and neck.

Chloe gasped in surprise and pleasure, before laughing. She was about to move to push him back onto the bed, but she heard his stomach rumble.

This time she laughed and pulled away, pecking him on the cheek.

“I’ll go get some food started,” she said turning towards to door.

“I would normally go without a shirt, but the devil is currently feeling a little chilly,” said Lucifer as she opened the door.

She looked back at him, her cheeks getting a little red.

“There are some shirts of yours in the top drawer,” she said, pointing to her dresser.

Lucifer looked at her in question. She looks downwards, slightly embarrassed.

“I took some from your penthouse when you were gone. They smelled like you and I would sleep in them sometimes when I missed you.”

She glanced back up at him. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was nervous to say that. They were being pretty open about things, and she didn’t think he would mind.

Lucifer smiled.

“I’m glad they had some use while I was gone then. Better than leaving them in the drawers for the moths,” he said.

He grinned and turned to the drawer she pointed out. She smiled warmly and headed downstairs to make them some dinner.

She was still looking in the fridge for what to make when Lucifer walked downstairs. He joined her at the fridge, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Find anything?” he asked, peering into the fridge himself.

“Mhm, there some stuff, but I don’t really feel like cooking something right now. We can just ord-” Chloe didn’t finish before Lucifer interrupted.

“Nonsense Det- Chloe, I will cook us something,” he said shooing her out of the way.

“Are you sure Lucifer? You don’t have to,” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal.

“Nono, I want to. I haven’t been in a kitchen for a very long time, I’ve missed it.” He said, staring further into the fridge, looking for food options.

Chloe’s heart panged a little at his confession. She was very glad he was being so open about everything, but some of the things made her a little sad at what he had gone through.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him.

She turned around and headed to the Liquor Cabinet, grabbing a bottle of wine and an unlabeled, unopened bottle of something he had left there years ago. She brought them to the counter and grabbed 2 glasses, pouring herself and Lucifer their respective drinks.

By this point, Lucifer had grabbed a number of things from the fridge and set them out on the counter. He was currently turned around, putting Maze’s old “Kiss the Cook” apron on.

Who was she to disobey the apron?

She grinned and walked over to him, both glasses in her hands, before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him.

As she pulled away, he grinned.

“I guess the apron works then,” he said, still smiling at her.

“Guess so,” she grinned back, handing him his drink.

His eyes lit up and he took the drink from her, sighing after he took a sip.

She went and sat at the peninsula chairs, watching him as he worked.

He looked incredibly good doing this.

Well, he looked incredibly good doing most things, but him cooking for her both made her heart swell and her stomach flutter.

She sat there watching him for the majority of the time he worked, occasionally checking her phone.

“Enjoying the view?” teased Lucifer, after she had been staring at him for quite a long stretch.

“Very much so,” she replied, taking another sip of her wine.

Lucifer grinned and continued his work. The salmon that had been searing in the pan looked like it was close to done.

“Is everything still in the same place?” he asked, gesturing to the cupboards.

“Think so,” she said and got up from her chair.

Lucifer reached to where the plates usually sat and gave a little “ah-ha!” when they were still there as he remembered.

She smiled and walked over to the cutlery drawer, grabbing forks and knives and setting them on the dining table. She grabbed a few napkins from the stack in the middle of the table and set them beside the cutlery.

She turned back to Lucifer who was just plating the food, paying much more attention to the placement and presentation of the dish that she ever did. Normally, she just slapped it all on there in a hurry for herself or Trixie.

“Need anything else?” she asked.

“Nope, all good,” Lucifer said, turning around with 2 plates in his hand. He smiled at her and gestured his head for her to go sit down.

They sat down at the table and Lucifer placed one of the plates in front of her.

“Oh my gosh, it smells so good,” said Chloe, picking up her fork to dig in.

“Hope I haven’t lost my touch in the kitchen,” Lucifer said, picking up his fork.

After taking her first bite, she moaned at how good it tasted.

“I swear, food has never tasted this good,” she announced savouring the taste before quickly going in for a second bite.

“I’m glad.” Said Lucifer, grinning at her.

They ate in relative silence, both scarfing down their food. They both got up for seconds, and Lucifer wasn’t as worried about the presentation of the second helping.

The second plate went down a little slower for both of them, giving Chloe time to think as she did so.

Lucifer, seemingly reading her thoughts asked,

“Did you want to talk about it more?” clearly referencing all things celestial.

Chloe smiled at his intuition and nodded, still not sure exactly what to ask.

“I don’t even know specific questions that I have, I guess I’m just generally curious about it all,” she mused, moving the remaining bits of food around her plate.

“Any topic specifically you’re most curious about?” questioned Lucifer, glancing between her and his plate and he continued eating.

“Uhm, well your family, I guess,” she started, looking at him to see if he had any violent rejections to the topic.

He didn’t seem to. In fact, he started talking about the topic.

“Well as you know by this point, God is my Dad and the Goddess is my Mum,” he said, pausing to take a bite of his food. Before he kept going, Chloe had a thought.

“Oh yeah, why is there never any mention of your mother in history? Like they’ve got your dad and what I assume is most of your siblings, but no mention of your mother?” Chloe questioned.

“Ah yes, well Humans were my father's creations alone, my mother didn’t have any part in that. She hated them actually. It was one of the main things that drove them apart. But anyway, in the early days and everything, Dad only ever told humans about him and his children, not Mum. And then when she started unleashing all those plagues and floods and such, he kicked her out to Hell. Where she remained for the rest of eternity until she escaped a few years ago,” explained Lucifer.

“Wait, your Mom was in hell?” Chloe said in disbelief.

Lucifer looked up at her, his eyebrow raised.

“Yes, did Amenadiel and Linda not explain any of that?” he asked.

Chloe shook her head. Lucifer sighed putting his fork down.

“Ok, let me just start from the beginning of time then, and go through the _proper_ history of the Universe. Feel free to interrupt if you have questions,” said Lucifer.

He took a deep breath. He was about to start before he smiled.

“I’ll tell it to you like I told Linda,” he said quietly.

“Once upon a time, a boy met a girl. They fell in love. They had sex.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“The thing was they were celestial beings, so that created the universe,” Lucifer smirked and leaned over, “That’s why it’s called the big bang.”

Chloe laughed.

“So then they had a whole bunch of children. Their children were called angels, all created, fully formed, with special abilities.

All of their children’s names ended in “el”, which means “of God”. Amenadiel, firstborn, the strongest of us all and God’s favourite son, had the power to slow time. There’s me obviously, I have the ability to draw out people’s desires, among other things,” he paused looking downwards for a second, so slight that Chloe almost didn’t even notice.

“I have so many siblings that it would take hours to list all of them and what they can do. But to name a few, there’s my sister Azrael, the angel of death, invis-” before he could continue, Lucifer was interrupted.

“The Angel of Death is a girl?” Chloe asked, exasperated, her eyes wide in shock.

Lucifer laughed a little.

“Linda said the exact same thing. Yes, she’s my sister but everyone always thought her a man. History is pretty sexist. She probably always kept her hood up and they assumed. She looks like what most humans would identify as the Grim Reaper, with her hood and scythe and all.”

Chloe’s nodded slowly and she took the information in

“Okay, so what does she do exactly? Something to do with the souls when they die?” asked Chloe.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, she collects souls the moment the human expires and drops them at their destination. Bringing them up to Dad or down… to me. Well, I never had much interaction with most souls. Now I think she just drops them in there right into their cells and the demons do their thing as always.” Lucifer answered.

He took a deep breath.

“Anyway, Azrael also remains invisible to humans until they expire. Actually…” he said, looking up at Chloe, remembering.

“I don’t wish to infringe on Ms. Lopez’s personal life, but I think you have a right to know all of this anyway. Ms. Lopez and Azrael actually kind of know each other,” admitted Lucifer.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Wait, wait, Ella knows? About you? And all of this?” she asked in disbelief. Lucifer rushed to stop her.

“Nonono, Ella knows nothing, not the truth anyway,” explained Lucifer. Chloe titled her head sideways in confusion.

“When Ella was little, she got into a bad accident. She apparently came very close to death, so much so that my sister showed up to do her thing, but it was a “false alarm” it seemed, and Ella did not die, obviously.” said Lucifer.

Chloe took in his details and as he finished his sentence, that detective brain of hers clearly kicked in. Her eyes widened in realization.

“Wait wait wait. I knew that! Ella told me! About the accident. And then after the accident, she's seen a ghost ever since then. But she didn’t- doesn’t see a ghost.” she said rapidly, looking at Lucifer to confirm she was on the right track. He was smiling a bit.

“She sees Azrael,” Chloe muttered in shock and realization. Lucifer smiled.

“Indeed she does. When Azrael was in town, which is, I assume, when Ms. Lopez told you about her, she visited me for the first time since my fall. I had some speculation that she was in town based on a conversation I had with Ms. Lopez, when she said something she normally didn’t say, but something that Azrael always did.” Lucifer scoffed at the end.

“I thought Ella was another manipulation from my Father, or from Azrael. But then she explained about the car accident, and how when she met Ella, she was immediately attached. She blamed it on her radiating positivity.” Lucifer smiled and Chloe did too, acknowledging that they had indeed fallen victim to it as well.

“So she told Ms. Lopez she was a ghost, told her her name was “Rae-Rae”, a nickname we used to call her in Heaven. When Ella got older, and I appeared on Earth, Azrael kind of convinced her to move to LA, to be closer to me. She apparently felt bad that she hadn’t talked to me since my fall and couldn’t be with Ella all the time. Azrael claimed that if she couldn’t be with either one of us, she at least hoped her 2 favourite people could be together.” Lucifer smiled absentmindedly; his head turned downwards.

Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked up at her and she was smiling. Chloe brought his hand to her lips, and she kissed the back of it, before intertwining their fingers and resting it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked their cuteness! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!  
> See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe chat more about his family, and they touch on some sensitive subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more fluff!! Chloe and Lucifer doing more talking and cuddling.

Chloe stood up and stacked their plates, collecting the cutlery and taking them to the sink. She turned on the water, rinsing the dishes off before placing them in the dishwasher.

Lucifer followed her into the kitchen and began cleaning and tidying the surfaces he had used while making dinner. Chloe let the water run, filling up the sink and placing the pans and cutting board in the water to soak.

They worked together for the next few minutes until the kitchen was clean again. When they were done, Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s hand and dragged him over to the couch, where they sat down and cuddled again.

“Are you okay to talk more?” asked Chloe, making sure not to pressure him into talking more if he didn’t want to.

Lucifer nodded and smiled.

“With you, always,” said Lucifer, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Chloe smiled back at him.

“I would still like to know more about your family if you’re up for it,” said Chloe.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, where was I again? Right, so you know about Amenadiel and Azrael so far, what other siblings, to my knowledge, have visited Earth recently?” He paused for a second.

“Well, Remiel was here when Linda was in the early stages of her pregnancy. I always said she was like a smaller and female version of Amenadiel. She is a huntress and has heightened hunting abilities. Which is why she came down and found Amenadiel, claiming she had sensed a new celestial for the first time in millennia. She figured that with all the sex I had, I had finally knocked up some human women,” said Lucifer, smiling slightly. Chloe huffed a small laugh.

“Remy wanted to find the mother and take the child up to heaven to be raised there. Amenadiel didn’t want to tell her that it was his child, because he wanted the child to be raised here, so he led her on a goose chase to find the mother at Lux. After a while, the mother obviously never showed and Amenadiel finally fessed up. They bickered back and forth and then finally they fought, Amenadiel won, and the child was to be raised here.” Lucifer looked down slightly.

“After what happened with Caleb in that one case we worked, Amenadiel changed his mind. He said that humans had lost themselves and that he didn’t want his son to live here. He planned to take him to heaven, and we almost thought he did when Charlie was taken. But, well, as you know, he had a change of heart,” finished Lucifer.

Chloe was listening intently as he spoke. She nodded in confirmation as he finished. She looked back up at him and saw thinking of who to talk about next.

Lucifer’s face went pale and he tensed up underneath her. He closed his eyes, scrunching them shut.

“Lucifer?” she asked, concerned at his actions. When he still didn’t relax, she moved her hand up to his cheek.

“What’s the matter, Lucifer?” she asked, getting more and more worried.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes closed.

“Another one of my brothers was here a few years ago,” Lucifer said rather quietly.

“His name was Uriel.” His voice wavered slightly when he said the name.

Chloe noticed the use of “was” and felt a pang in her chest. He hadn’t spoken of the other siblings in the past tense, even if they were no longer on earth. She didn’t voice any of these realizations to him, not wanting to probe farther than he was comfortable.

Instead, she rubbed her thumb over his cheek, letting him know she was still there and still listening. Lucifer took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“That day when Malcolm had Beatrice, Malcolm shot me, and I started bleeding out. As I laid on the ground, I knew I was dying. And I knew that I couldn’t stop Malcolm from hurting you.”

Lucifer scrunched his eyes closed, trying to hold his tears. Chloe was tearing up a little too and brought her other hand up to hold Lucifer’s.

“So I asked Dad for a favour as I laid there. I told him I would do whatever he wanted, go anywhere, do anything, whatever he needed. I asked in exchange he spare your life. Make sure you went unharmed.” Lucifer said as a tear slipped down his face. There were tears on Chloe’s face too.

“And then I died,” Lucifer whispered. Chloe sobbed very lightly.

“I had no idea if Dad had accepted or not. After that, I went to hell but I didn't get dropped where I expected I would. I was dropped in one of the far corners. Where only one prisoner was kept. A special wing just for her. And the gate was broken, swung open. I walked through and found the cell she was kept in, but the door was also open,” explained Lucifer.

“Then all of a sudden I woke up. Back on earth in the facility where I had just died. And, well, you know the rest of what happened then. So Dad had apparently accepted my offer.” Lucifer finished.

“It was your Mom who escaped, right?” asked Chloe. Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, and so apparently Dad wanted me to take her back. I was going to originally, but I didn’t have my wings then, and turned out neither did Amenadiel, so we couldn’t take her down easily. And she ended up wanting to stay and be a good Mum, so I changed her sentence. Instead of taking her back to hell, I sentenced her to live here in the life of Charlotte Richards, among the humans she despised so much. I thought I had found a loophole.”

Lucifer paused taking a deep breath. Chloe squeezed his hand in comfort.

“Amenadiel didn’t understand why I had 'written Dad a blank cheque'. I hadn’t told him what I asked for in exchange and when he found out, he panicked. He pointed out that Dad was never one for loopholes and if he wasn’t happy with my decision about Mum, he might take back on his end of the bargain.” Lucifer took a deep breath.

“And then you got in that car accident,” said Lucifer, his head down.

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise and a little bit in fear.

“When you were convinced it on purpose…” she said, realizing why he reacted the way he did at the time. Lucifer nodded.

“I figured it was my father trying to take back his side of the deal. But I wasn’t completely sure. Until Uriel showed up.” Lucifer swallowed.

“Uriel could predict patterns. That was his ability. He basically created the butterfly effect. By doing one little thing here, he could make something else happen in the future. Move a skateboard an inch to the right, it started a sequence which eventually made a dog run out into the road causing a car crash.”

Tears started forming in Lucifer’s eyes.

“He said it was a warning. That he’d finish what he started if I didn’t give him Mum. And then when you were almost shot at, at the restaurant, that was him too.” Lucifer was fully crying now.

“So I went and confronted him, hoping to, I don’t know, rough him up a little and send him home. I wasn’t going to let something happen to you and I didn’t want him to take Mum either. I wanted to find another way.” Lucifer sobbed.

Chloe squeezed his hand, her heart breaking.

“But then he pulled out Azrael’s blade. He had stolen it from her. If someone is killed with the blade, their soul is wiped from existence. No heaven or hell. Just gone. He was going to use it on Mum. He hadn’t planned on taking her back to hell, he wanted to wipe her from existence so she wouldn’t go back to heaven and destroy everything, destroy Dad. He hadn’t been here on a mission from Dad. He was acting alone. So I… I-”

Lucifer was crying, not able to get out what he was trying to say, whether it was because he couldn’t catch his breath or because he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Based on what he had said, Chloe kind of inferred what happened.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, “Lucifer look at me.”

He lifted his head and looked at her through teary eyes.

“Whatever happened, whatever you did, I know you only did because you had to. You were protecting your Mom; you were protecting _me_.” Chloe said, staring intently at him through her own tears.

Lucifer sobbed again and Chloe pulled him close, burying his head in her neck. She ran her hand down his back, soothing him and he continued to take deep breaths, calming himself down.

After a minute or so, Lucifer lifted his head back up but kept his eyes down. He spoke quietly as if saying it quieter would make it hurt less.

“I fought him. I tried to get him to stop. But he wouldn’t. Maze showed up and tried to help but he knocked her out. Then he said he was going to kill you both. Both you and Mum.”

Lucifer pulled back from her, putting his hands on his knees and gripping them, hard. His head still down.

“S-so I- I stabbed him with Azrael’s blade,” Lucifer breathed, “I killed my own brother.”

Lucifer shut his eyes hard.

He didn’t want to look at Chloe, worried at the look on her face. He didn’t think he could handle her looking afraid. Or the way she looked at the murderers in the precinct, if she looked at him like that…

He felt Chloe’s hand on his leg.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Lucifer looked up at her. She did not look afraid or angry or betrayed. She was looking at him lovingly if anything.

“Sorry? You’re not upset or afraid?” he asked, in a higher pitch voice than he intended.

Chloe lifted her hand to his face.

“Lucifer, I am not afraid of you. What you did, you did to protect your Mom, to protect me. With Malcolm, with Uriel, with Pierce. While I’m not entirely sure what I did to deserve your love and protection, I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you. So, of course, I am not upset with you, Lucifer.” Chloe finished with a smile.

Lucifer’s mouth was slightly agape with shock and awe at her response. This woman never failed to amaze him.

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder and coaxed him closer. She sat sideways on the couch, her feet up on the cushions, and pulled Lucifer so he was laying in between her legs, his head just reaching her shoulder.

She finally felt him relax into her embrace. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and he let out a sigh.

“I love you,” she whispered into his hair, and his arms tightened around her.

“And thank you.” Chloe continued.

Lucifer lifted his head, a confused look on his face.

“Thank me? Whatever for?” questioned Lucifer.

Chloe smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair.

“For everything you’ve ever done for me. Whether I know about it or not,” she answered.

Lucifer shifted forward, so his face was closer to hers.

“I would do it all again if it meant I got to be here with you.” He whispered.

Chloe raised her head and kissed him. He melted into her. When they pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Thank you too,” said Lucifer. Chloe’s head tilted slightly, asking what he meant.

“For everything you have done for me. Not only have you saved me on multiple accounts, but you make me want to be a better person. Or devil. I like who I am, or at least who I try to be when I am around you.” He smiled and closed his eyes.

“Thank you for accepting me, _all of me_ , and still choosing to love me,” he whispered.

“I would do it all again if it meant I got to be here with you,” Chloe replied, mirroring his words.

Lucifer smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again.

* * *

They had been lying on the couch for a while. Lucifer’s face was resting on her chest, and Chloe’s hands were slowly moving through Lucifer’s hair.

Both of their eyes were starting to drift closed. Before she nodded off for good, Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss on Lucifer’s hair.

“C’mon, we should go to bed,” she whispered against his head.

Lucifer nodded against her chest and shifted backwards so they could get up.

Chloe went around the living room, turning off the last of the lights before she joined Lucifer at the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed his hand and led him up.

When she got into the bedroom, she started unbuttoning his dress shirt that she was wearing, not wanting to sleep in it and wrinkle it further.

Lucifer leaned down to unzip his overnight bag, pulling out a pair of silk black pyjama pants and tossing them onto the bed to change into.

He took off his shirt and tossed it behind his back, towards her, like he knew she wanted to wear it.

She smiled and picked it up, throwing it on over her head. Then she walked into her bathroom to go through her nightly routine.

She washed her face and then applied a moisturizer, which was really all she did to her face.

She brushed her hair out and then grabbed her toothbrush. As she was brushing, she heard Lucifer come through the door and felt him come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He rested his head on her shoulder, falling asleep there momentarily.

Chloe giggled softly and continued. When she was done, she turned around and gave Lucifer a peck on the cheek, before squeezing by him to give him some room to get ready for bed.

She walked back into her room and saw her blankets and comforter all over the place from their earlier activities. She blushed and smiled thinking about it.

She picked them up and then remade her bed. She was just adjusting the comforter as he walked out of the bathroom, a complete vision with his pyjama bottoms and no shirt.

She smiled and climbed into bed. Lucifer put his stuff down and went to join her. He sat down and swung his legs in but hesitated before leaning towards her.

He looked down nervously, his cheeks getting a little red.

“Is-is it okay if you just hold me?” Lucifer asked softly, clearly insecure.

Chloe’s face immediately softened, and her heart ached at his nervousness to ask that.

“Of course, Lucifer. Come here,” Chloe replied, opening her arms and gesturing him into them.

He kept his head down and snuggled into her embrace.

“You never have to ask, Lucifer, I will hold you whenever you want or need it.” Chloe continued softly.

Lucifer nestled in between her legs and rested his head in the crook of her neck, after placing an innocent kiss there.

“I love you, Chloe, so much,” he whispered, emotion thick in his voice.

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on the top of his forehead.

“I love you too, Lucifer, so very much,” she whispered back.

Lucifer’s breathing evened out after only a minute or so, and Chloe’s followed a little while later.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters with pure fluff and them just talking. The next chapter will actually have content and other characters.  
> As always, let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, and Chloe comforts him. Later, Trixie comes home from Dan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I think it's really cute and my heart flipped a few times while I was writing it!

Lucifer awoke with a jump. He sat up in bed, breathing raggedly.

When he realized where he was, he relaxed a little.

He was here, in Chloe’s bed. Not back- back _there_.

He looked over to his left, and she was there too, facing him, her head on the pillow and her golden hair cascading on the pillow surrounding.

She looked so beautiful, even in her sleep.

He took a deep breath.

 _“It’s okay, you’re both here. She’s not there either”_ he thought, trying to take more deep breaths to calm himself.

He couldn’t escape the weighted feeling on his chest. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put them on the ground.

The cold, hardwood floor was welcome, grounding him out of his thoughts. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down.

 _“It wasn’t real,”_ he thought, _“she’s here. You’re here. It wasn’t real,”_ he tried to convince himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Chloe shift behind him.

“Lucifer?” she whispered.

Dammit, he had woken her. That was not his intention. He didn’t want to concern her with his stupid dreams.

He took in a silent breath, willing himself to appear fine.

He turned around. She was sitting up on her elbow, looking at him concern in her eyes, still not looking fully awake.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry. You can go back to sleep,” he said back.

Instead of doing what he said, she moved closer to him and put a hand on his bare shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, trying to catch his eyes.

He glanced at her quickly, trying to smile, before he turned back facing forward.

“No, of course not, everything’s fine darling,” he tried to reassure her.

“Did you have a bad dream?” she asked quietly.

His face fell and he sighed. Of course, she saw right through him.

Lucifer nodded, barely enough for her to catch it.

She moved closer and place a kiss on his shoulder, where her hand had just been. He melted at the tenderness of it.

“Do you want to talk about?” asked Chloe.

Lucifer shook his head, still facing the wall away from her. He really didn’t. Talking about it wouldn’t solve anything. He just wanted to forget about it.

He felt the bed shift as she moved back from him, but her hand stayed on his arm.

“C’ mere,” she whispered, tugging lightly at his arm.

He peered around and saw she had opened the covers, gesturing for him to come cuddle.

“Chloe you don’t ha-” he started, but was interrupted.

“Come here.” She repeated, a little more commanding this time.

Lucifer listened and turned on the bed, climbing over to her. He lowered himself onto her, into what was his new favourite position.

Chloe pulled the blankets up and over him, so they were resting right below his shoulder.

She ran her hands through his hair, soothing him until she felt some of the tension leave his body and he relaxed into her.

After a few minutes of them laying there, he spoke up, barely above a whisper.

“It’s cold,” he said, his voice hollow.

She went to move the blankets up higher to warm him, but he spoke again before she could.

“I mean down there,” he continued, and Chloe stopped her movements.

“Everyone thinks it hot, with fiery pits and all. But it’s cold.” Lucifer explained, still speaking very quietly.

Chloe returned her hand to the nape of his neck and stroked the back of his head with her thumb. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. A few moments passed.

“You are always so warm though.” He said, his words slurring as he moved closer to sleep.

“So warm,” he breathed, as sleep overtook him. Chloe grinned and hugged him tighter, following him into sleep minutes later.

* * *

Chloe woke up from the sun peeking through her window. She could feel the brightness even with her eyes closed.

She felt Lucifer in her arms and snuggled closer, turning her face into his neck to avoid the bright light as she blinked her eyes open.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she pulled back at stared at him.

He really was so beautiful.

She didn’t normally describe most men like that, but Lucifer was not ‘most men’. For starters he wasn’t even a man, he was the devil. An angel. And his beauty was certainly angelic.

Here in his sleep though, the peacefulness and relaxation on his face warmed her heart. His bed head and slightly agape mouth was absolutely _adorable_.

She smiled to herself, thinking about how he would react to being called adorable.

While he had always been undoubtedly handsome when he was at work or such, hair all perfect and face all smooth, she decided quite quickly that this was his favourite look of hers. Just content and relaxed, hair a mess from her running her hands through it.

Shaking out of her mesmerization of him, she glanced at the clock.

It was just past 8:30. She had decided last night that she was going to work from home today, not quite ready to be separated from him for a whole workday.

Before, he would’ve just come with her, but now she wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to. He’d been away for quite some time, maybe he just wanted to worry about Lux for a while or take some time off entirely. He certainly deserved it if he wanted it.

Even if he did go back to work with her, what he would do? Lieutenants don’t really have partners, but maybe he could still consult with her? Or maybe he wanted to work with another Detective?

She shook her head. She wasn’t going to make any decisions about that right now. It was up to him, up to what he wanted to do, so she wouldn’t put any more thought into it until they discussed it together.

Chloe leaned down and kissed his cheek, before sliding out of bed. She looked back to make sure she hadn’t woken him and found him fast asleep.

He was probably exhausted from his time away, so she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible.

She walked quietly over to her door and peeked back before she walked out, making sure he was still asleep.

Chloe went downstairs and turned on the coffee pot and grabbed 2 mugs from the cupboard.

While the coffee was brewing, she walked into her office and grabbed her work tablet and checked her emails as she walked back into the kitchen and waited for the coffee.

She notified the department she would be working from home and was available by email or phone and could come in for emergencies.

The coffee finished brewing, and she poured herself and Lucifer a cup. She left his black, as he had always liked it, and added a little cream and sugar to her.

She tucked her tablet in her arm and grabbed the 2 mugs, making her way back upstairs.

Chloe was pleased to find that Lucifer was still asleep when she got back, so she set down both their mugs on her bedside table and climbed back into bed.

Lucifer tossed a little, and she put her hand on his head, petting his hair, calming him.

Upon her touch, he immediately relaxed. Half-asleep, Lucifer crawled over closer to her and dropped his head in her lap with a grunt.

Chloe laughed quietly before continuing petting his hair, looping her fingers in some of the curls forming.

After a few more minutes he seemed to go back into a deeper sleep, and Chloe reached for her mug and took a sip.

Placing it back down on the table, she picked up her tablet and folded it open, and started working on the unread emails that had collected since she left the precinct yesterday. She also made sure to flip her phone on vibrate, so any incoming calls wouldn’t wake Lucifer.

For the next hour or so she alternated between replying to emails and sipping her coffee, occasionally scratching Lucifer’s head.

Around 10, Lucifer finally stirred, the back of his head rubbing up against her stomach, his arm tightening around her legs.

He inhaled a long breath before turning on his back, so he was facing upwards, but he kept his eyes closed.

Chloe peeked down around her tablet and smiled. She brushed his hair out of his face.

“Good morning,” she said, a smile on her face.

Lucifer smiled; his eyes still closed.

“Morning,” he said back, warmly.

He opened his eyes and found her staring down at him, some device in her hand. His heart swelled when he saw her smiling.

Chloe noticed he looked much more rested than he had yesterday. His eyes looked less tired, his skin brighter and livelier.

“How did you sleep?” she asked, running her hand through his hair again. She hoped that he had slept better through the rest of the night after he had woken up from the bad dream.

“Much better, thanks to you,” he said, leaning into her hand. Chloe blushed a little and smiled.

“I’m glad,” she replied.

Then Lucifer, without breaking contact, turned over onto his hands and knees and crawled up her body, ducking his head under the arm that was holding her tablet, his movements not unlike a cat.

He tucked his face into her neck and settled on top of her, wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed at his movements and tossed her tablet over to the other side of the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his temple.

“Who knew? The devil is a cuddler,” she teased, grinning widely.

Lucifer scoffed against her throat.

“The devil has never been a _cuddler_ before, but he can’t seem to keep his hands off this one woman,” he retorted, moving his hands underneath her shirt.

“mmhm, I see,” she mused. “Well, what is he gonna do about it?” she asked teasingly.

Lucifer’s head lifted off her chest and stopped in front of her face, making sure he heard her tone correctly.

Chloe batted her eyes innocently, trying not to smile. Lucifer’s eyes darkened and he moved his lip only a few inches from her.

“Well he wants to do _many_ things about it,” he growled, his voice low.

Chloe glanced down at his lips and then back up into his eyes.

“Then he better get to it,” she whispered, her breath hot against his lips.

Lucifer grinned and crashed his lips against her. She responded with a small laugh before tightening her grip on his shoulder, pulling him closer to her, and kissing him back.

Chloe pulled her legs farther apart, increasing their contact, and Lucifer groaned.

He reached down and grabbed her leg under the knee and pulled it up, creating more friction. Chloe gasped and Lucifer continued to kiss down her face and neck while continuing to grind down on her.

It was going to be difficult to get work done today.

* * *

A little while later, after they were done, they continued laying in bed together, resting casually and affectionately on each other.

She had given him his coffee, which was cold by that time, but he didn’t mind and drank the thing down quickly, blaming it on the fact that he hadn’t had any in the last century.

Currently, Chloe had her head on Lucifer’s chest and was tracing the lines on his stomach with her pointer finger.

“Did you have any plans today?” she asked. She figured he may have had stuff to do with his return and all.

“Nothing in particular, but Linda said I should drop by when I got a chance, and I suppose I should check on Lux. Mazikeen has pretty much taken over though, so I am not as worried about that,” he explained.

She nodded in response.

“I’m working from home today, but I definitely do have some stuff to do, which will need my _undivided_ attention,” she looked up at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow, letting him know how much of a distraction he was. He grinned.

“So if you wanted to go run your errands after lunch, I’ll be busy then anyway,” she suggested.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Sounds like a plan. Will your offspring be back soon?” he asked, remembering her mentioning to Dan something about dropping her off around noon.

Chloe glanced at the clock, checking the time. She turned back and nodded, smiling.

“Yes, Dan should be dropping her off in an hour or so,” she confirmed.

Lucifer rested his head back on the pillow and looked up, clearly trying to hide that he was excited for her return.

Chloe noticed it anyway.

She smiled and kissed his chest. She sat up and turned back to Lucifer, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“I’m gonna go have a shower,” she said, moving to the edge of the bed and stepping off.

She walked, still naked, to her bathroom door. She stopped at the door frame and looked back to find Lucifer still in bed, his eyes glued to her.

“Are you coming?” she said like it was obvious.

Lucifer’s eyes bulged like a kid in a candy shop who had just been told they could have whatever they want, and he scrambled across the bed, tripping on the sheets as he followed her. She let out a sound, a mixture between a laugh and a squeal and ran into the bathroom, Lucifer close of her heels.

* * *

When they finally made it downstairs, fully clothed, Lucifer helped Chloe make some lunch for them and the offspring when she got home.

He texted Linda that he wanted to book a session for later, and she said she would meet him at her office even though it was a weekend.

Lucifer was just setting the table as he heard the door open.

“Lucifer!” he heard, coming from the doorway.

Before he even had a chance to look up, the child was running at him. He barely turned towards her before she enveloped him in a hug.

He didn’t try to get out of it like he usually did, but he instead loosely wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting on her head. He was quite shocked when the top of her head reached his pocket square. He could've sworn before he left the child only came up to his stomach.

“Yes, hello child,” he said, a small smile on his face.

She pulled back a few moments later and smiled up at him. Then she leaned past him and said hi to her mom, who was standing at the edge of the kitchen watching the encounter with a warm smile on her face.

“Hi Trix, we were just about to sit down and have lunch. You hungry?” Chloe asked her daughter.

She nodded rapidly and went to put her stuff down in her room and wash up before joining them.

Lucifer stared at her as she disappeared up the stairs and then turned back to look at Chloe. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the food they had prepared and brought it to the table.

“Is it normal for human children to grow that much in 2 years?” Lucifer asked, genuinely curious.

Chloe laughed silently to herself at his confusion about children.

“At her age, yes. She's in a bit of a growth spurt right now. Most girls stop growing around age 15, so in the next few years we expect she’ll be as tall as me, if not taller,” she informed him.

Lucifer’s eye widened a little, looking Chloe up and down, clearly assessing her height and imagining Trixie that tall. She laughed lightly.

“Yeah, I know right? I know everyone always says it, but they really do grow up so fast. It doesn’t even seem like that long ago that we brought her home from the hospital,” Chloe said, reminiscing.

She leaned against her countertop and sighed. Lucifer walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of her.

“She was minuscule the first time I met her in that dreadful school. Barely came up to my hip,” he said, joining her trip down memory lane, “she told me that I couldn’t smoke in there and that you would arrest me if I did,” he continued.

Chloe laughed.

“Yeah, she told me all about it that night, she wouldn’t shut up about you.” Chloe turned around and faced him. “And about how you stood up for her to the mean girl,” she continued, smiling at him warmly.

“Yes, well, I don’t know if I was ‘standing up for her’, I just simply informed her there was a special place in hell for bullies. She seemed pretty remorseful after I showed her my eyes,” Lucifer said, grinning.

Chloe pushed his chest, her mouth open in shock.

“You revealed yourself to that child?? Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, slightly horrified.

“Well, looking back now, it probably wasn't the best idea, but it seemed like the child needed it! It scared her straight, did it not?” Lucifer defended himself.

Chloe scowled. Yes, the girl had been nothing but nice to Trixie since then, but she certainly wasn’t going to tell him that. She shook her head. Lucifer just grinned.

It seemed they were back to their old selves. Lucifer doing something stupid and Chloe berating him for it. She tried to hide her smile.

“You’re lucky I like you,” she growled again.

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward close to her face.

“I like you too,” he said.

Chloe stopped trying to withhold her smile and pecked his lips before turning around and sitting at the head of the table.

Lucifer smiled and followed her, just as they heard Trixie coming back down the stairs. She joined them at the table, sitting across from Lucifer.

They all started assembling their sandwiches, Trixie talking mostly, updating Lucifer on stuff he had missed while he was gone. Lucifer did his best to listen to her stories. They were a little boring, not about anything special or particular, but he gave her the time of day anyway. Nodding and replying here or there, letting her know he was engaged.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing it. Why he was pretending to be as interested in the story as she was, and why he felt compelled to do so. It perplexed him. Maybe he’d ask Linda about it.

As they were finishing up their sandwiches, it got quieter, Trixie seemed to finally be all talked out. Or so he thought.

“So, are you going to staying with us now, Lucifer?” she asked, then took a bite of her sandwich.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and inhaled in slight shock. He looked over at Chloe, who was looking over at him. He looked back at the child.

“Uhm, well-” he breathed out, suddenly kind of nervous. He tried again.

“Well, not all the time, child, but maybe sometimes?” he glanced at Chloe, trying to gauge her reaction, “if that’s alright with you and your mother, of course,” he added.

Chloe and Trixie looked at each other. Trixie had a small smile on her face.

“I’m alright with it if you are, Trix,” she told her.

Trixie grinned and nodded furiously, and Lucifer let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

He picked up the last of his sandwich and ate it, a smile on his face.

“Are the both of you free tonight? Maybe I could take you out for dinner?” asked Lucifer, glancing between the 2 of them.

Chloe smiled at him and then glanced back over at her daughter.

“I’m free!” Trixie exclaimed in excitement. Chloe laughed at her daughter’s enthusiasm and turned to Lucifer.

“So am I. Dinner sounds great,” replied Chloe, grabbing his hand and squeezing. Lucifer smiled.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, suddenly remembering his prior commitment.

“Oh dear, it’s 1 already. Dr. Linda is expecting me for my first session back, if I don’t leave now, I’ll be late,” he said, standing up.

“My apologies for not helping clean up, promise I’ll do dishes next time,” he added, tucking his chair back in and wiping off his pants.

Lucifer leaned over and kissed the top of Chloe’s head.

“Shall I pick you two up at 7 for dinner tonight?” he asked, glancing back as he grabbed his suit jacket from where he laid it on the couch earlier. Chloe glanced over at Trixie before replying.

“Sounds good to me. Where are we going?” she asked.

Lucifer turned back and grinned.

“Sorry, that’s privileged information, dear. But you can dress up if you would like to,” he added, looking mostly at Trixie.

The child’s face widened in excitement before Lucifer turned around and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned back at the last second. They were both looking at him smiling.

“Goodbye Darling, Goodbye Child. See you tonight,” he added and shut the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lucifer smiled.

Maybe it all would be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Therapy with Dr. Linda! I'm excited to write that one!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> See ya'll soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes and sees his beloved Doctor Linda Martin for the first time since his return from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all therapy! Linda is one of my favourite characters on the show, partially because I am a psychology student and I love watching her scenes in her office! So I was kind of excited to write this chapter, hope I did her justice!  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer pulled into the familiar parking lot.

Hopping out of his car, he rushed into the building, not wanting to be late.

He rode the elevator up to her floor, smiling remembering all the times he had been here previously, including the first time he and Chloe had come here on the case about Delilah.

The elevator dinged, notifying him that he had reached Dr. Linda’s floor. He walked through the doors as they opened and walked down the hall to her office.

He knocked on the door before opening it up, alerting her of his presence.

“Hello Doctor,” he said as the door opened.

“Lucifer!” Linda replied excitedly at his presence. She walked around her desk up to him, opening her arms for a hug. He hugged her back.

“It’s so good to see you again, Lucifer,” she said, pulling away, “please, have a seat.” Linda gestured to the couch.

Which was different then he remembered.

“Ooh, new couch I see,” he said, stepping over to it and sitting down.

Linda smiled.

“Yes, the old one was getting a little worn down, it needed a replacement,” she said, taking a seat in her chair opposite him.

Lucifer nodded and relaxed back into and took a deep breath.

“So, how are you doing?” Linda asked.

“Well you know me, doctor, I’m… peachy,” he replied, not really sure what to say.

“Did you go and see Chloe yesterday?” she asked further.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and grabbed the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass.

“I did.”

“And how did it go?” she asked.

Lucifer smiled, even feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

“Very well. Better than I expected,” he paused for a second, “she was excited to see me.” Lucifer took a sip of his water before placing the cup back on the table.

“I’m sure she was,” Linda responded with a warm smile.

“How was it for you, seeing her again?” she asked.

Lucifer took a second before replying.

“It was… exceptional,” he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I would love to hear about it if you want to talk about it.” Linda prompted.

Lucifer nodded.

“Ah yes, well, on the way in I ran into Ms. Lopez, which is always a treat. After narrowly avoiding a shoe to the head, I learned that Chloe is a Lieutenant now. Thanks for the heads up about that by the way,” he retorted to her.

Linda smiled.

“I thought you should find out on your own,” said Linda.

“I see,” he replied, “well, then Ms. Lopez directed me to her office. I walked in and said a brilliant one-liner, and she… she uh…” he was having trouble continuing.

“It’s okay, Lucifer, there’s no judgment here,” Linda said, reassuring him.

Lucifer sighed, taking another sip of water.

“Yes… yes, I know. It just feels strange talking about it,” he confessed.

“That’s okay, take your time,” she responded.

He took a deep breath.

“She walked very clumsily over to me, it seemed she was in shock or something, and when she reached me, she asked if it was really me. And she put her hand on my cheek to make sure, I guess,” he swallowed, his eyes downwards.

“Uhm, then there was a lot of hugging and crying for a while, and then she said she was going to take the rest of the day off so we could talk. While she was out, I found a picture of myself and her on her desk. It… confused me at first, as to why she had it there, but I think I understood after we talked.”

Linda nodded, showing him she was listening.

“Uh, so then we went back to her apartment. Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you. When she was driving us back, I kept getting this feeling, or this urge to touch her. But like not in a sexual way. Like I just wanted to hold her hand or something. And it hasn’t really gone away.” Lucifer took another sip and looked up at Linda for an answer.

Linda smiled.

“Yes, that’s affection. It is very normal for people who care for each other, whether it be platonic or romantic relationships, or with family, to want to be affectionate with one another. Affection can be hand-holding, hugging, cuddling, even kissing, and many other physical and non-physical things,” Linda explained.

Lucifer nodded as she was talking, squinting in consideration at her explanation like she had just explained some strange phenomenon.

“I see…” said Lucifer.

“Have you ever experienced that kind of feeling before?” Linda asked.

Lucifer’s head tilted in thought, trying to recall.

“I suppose I have. Maybe sometimes with Eve, but I think most of the time that was sexual. Possibly Ms. Lopez, in a friendly manner. But I think I’ve definitely felt it with Chloe before, at various times in our partnership throughout the years,” he concluded.

Linda nodded and allowed him a few more moments to speak on the topic if he wanted to.

“Please continue,” she said after he did not say anything. She smiled.

“Right, where was I. Ah, well before I continue, I suppose I should inform you of what happened _before_ I left.” Lucifer sighed.

“After we got Charlie back,” Lucifer smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back, “I knew I had to go back, I knew they needed their King. I planned to go without telling anyone, just disappearing into the night, but Chloe came to the penthouse, right around when I was about to leave.”

Lucifer gulped, his eyes looking downwards.

“She uh- she said that she loved me… and she begged me not to go, that I couldn’t _leave her_ ,” he said, taking a deep breath, trying to stop any tears.

“And how did that feel?” Linda asked.

He smiled.

“It was the single best thing I had heard in the entirety of my life. But it also… hurt, I think, because I wanted so desperately to stay, but I knew I couldn’t. Because her, or Charlie, or her offspring could be hurt because of it. So I didn’t have a choice,” he explained.

He glanced up at her and found her eyes were glistening a little, probably from the mention of Charlie. Before he could apologize, she started talking.

“Lucifer I never got to thank you properly,” she started, her eyes getting watery. He tried to stop her, to tell her that it was fine, but she stopped him.

“No, Lucifer, it wasn’t nothing. It was _everything_. You saved my son. My family. You helped when I was so distraught I couldn’t even function. You saved Charlie, and then you returned to a place you despise, to _hell,_ to keep him and others you care about safe. I don’t know if you can understand the depths of how much one can love their child, but there are not enough thank you’s in the _universe_ to justify how thankful I am for you, and for your sacrifice. I will never forget what you did and owe so much to you for what sacrificed for my family.”

Linda was definitely crying now; Lucifer’s cheeks felt a little wet too.

He stood up and walked around the coffee table to her chair. He helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

“My dear doctor, you do not owe me a thing. The ungrateful little Nephilim is my family too," Lucifer replied. Linda let out what sounded like mixture between a laugh and a cry.

"However, I’m sure he will learn to be grateful with you as his mother. Maybe you can teach Amenadiel too while you teach the child,” Lucifer teased.

Linda laughed against his chest.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said, squeezing him tighter, “and I can assure you Amenadiel is just as grateful for what you did as I am.”

Lucifer huffed a laugh. After a moment more, Linda pushed on Lucifer’s chest slightly.

“Ok ok,” she said, pulling her glasses off and wiping the tears away, “I’m supposed to be helping you deal with your emotions, not talking about mine.” She pushed him further back to his seat as Lucifer laughed.

They both took their seats, and Linda leaned forward are poured herself a glass of water too. She took a sip, and then a deep breath.

“Okay, please continue,” she said with a smile.

Lucifer smiled back.

“Uhm, oh yes, when we got back to Chloe’s apartment, the first thing she did was apologize for the way she reacted when she saw my face for the first time,” he said.

“And how did that make you feel?” asked Linda.

“Well at first confused. I didn’t see why she needed to apologize, but as she explained it, I guess it made sense. I forgave her of course, and then it felt like my chest got lighter or something? Almost like it was a little easier to breathe,” he speculated.

Linda nodded.

“Do you think you ever properly dealt with the way she reacted?” At his confusion, Linda continued,

“Did you ever process how much her rejection hurt you?” Linda tried to explain.

“Well, not really, I felt I didn’t need to. When she jumped on me at Lux to protect me, I knew she cared, so it was all fine and well,” he explained.

“Well, sometimes when you leave things like that unchecked, they can fester. Even though you say you were fine, it’s a very real possibility that you hadn’t fully processed and let go of it, even if you weren't actively upset with her about at that moment. Her apologizing and you forgiving her may have relieved it. Hence the ‘weight off your chest’ feeling,” she said, gesturing to him.

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully, taking in what she was saying. He was about to get back to his story when a thought crossed his mind.

“You’re not going to go blab any of this to Maze or Amenadiel are you?” Lucifer hesitated.

“Of course not, Lucifer. Whatever you say in these walls or whenever you're talking to me in a professional capacity, I’m sworn to secrecy. Patient confidentiality remember?” Linda reassured.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

“I’ll spare you all the messy details, but uh… she- she said she still loves me. And I, her,” he told her, trying and failing to withhold a smile.

He looked up from his lap to find Linda smiling.

“And what was that like?” she asked, a huge smile still on her face.

“It… it was also exceptional. And relieving, I think. I wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. I don’t think I fully believed it when she said it at first,” he responded.

“And now?” Linda questioned.

“I think- I think I do. She said it a number of times now, so have I, so I think I’m starting to believe it. It almost seems like I can … feel it?” he said, glancing down.

Linda considered for a second.

“That’s good, Lucifer, that’s really good,” she replied.

“I am of course glad that you and Chloe finally told each other how you feel, but you are opening up and discussing it freely with me like I've never seen you before. And you are accepting what she said and believing her. That’s really good progress, Lucifer.” She smiled at him.

Lucifer had a small smile too.

“When you say you feel that she loves you, what do you mean?" Linda asked.

Lucifer shrugged.

"You know, love isn’t always just displayed through words. Have you heard of the term ‘love language’?” Linda asked.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, partially in suspicion and partially at the ridiculousness of the term.

“What, like French, or Arabic? I speak those, of course,” Lucifer asked, confused.

Linda shook her head, smiling.

“No, they’re not actual spoken languages. They are the different ways in which people display and receive love,” she clarified.

Lucifer leaned forward in his seat, confusion on his face.

“Right, go on then,” he said.

“Ok well, there are 5 distinct types. You have Words of Affirmation, which is pretty self-explanatory, it is expressing your love through your words. There is Acts of Service, doing things or tasks for someone in service of them. Receiving gifts and giving them as a sign of love. Quality time, which is simply time spent together, not doing anything in particular necessarily, but just time spent together. And then lastly, there is physical touch,” Linda explained, and as Lucifer grinned at the last one, she put her hand up, “no, not just sex Lucifer, affection. Like what you were talking about with Chloe earlier.”

Lucifer’s stopped what he was about to say when Linda shut him down, no doubt anticipating the comment he was going to make. He sat and pondered her explanation.

“Some people prefer just one language, or two, for some all are pretty equal, they don’t have a preference.” Linda continued.

“Right, so what’s your point?” he asked, not sure why she brought it up.

“Well, you said you heard her say that she loved you, but you also felt it. Do you think it’s possible that she _showed_ you she loved you?” Linda prompted.

Lucifer’s eyebrows lifted a little in realization.

“Well…” Lucifer hesitated, “I am not sure if I should say, I don’t want to kiss and tell…”

“That’s alright Lucifer, you don’t have to share every detail, but if you think it is important for you to talk about, I do think you should. And of course, I am sworn to secrecy. Even from Chloe. Nothing you say to me will get back to her unless it comes from you,” she reassured him, giving him a warm smile.

Lucifer nodded and took a deep breath.

“Well, we uh- we made love,” he said, feeling his cheeks get red. Was the devil blushing? He kept his eyes downwards looking at the couch.

“That’s interesting that you use that term. I’ve heard you say you had sex or slept with someone or refer to your sexual partners as lovers, but never that you 'made love'. Why did you use that term?” Linda questioned.

“Well because it was different. I’ve never had sex with someone of whom I loved and loved me back. And I assume that’s what you call sex with someone you love. It indeed… felt different,” he admitted.

“Different how?” she asked, “and not how it felt physically different, I mean emotionally,” she rushed to add after seeing the look on his face.

He was silent for a minute, deep in thought.

“I don’t really know how to explain it. It was just different, and better, I think,” he confessed.

Linda nodded.

“Sometimes, when we are intimate with someone who we care for deeply, it can make sex seem more like an act of love than just people’s desires being fulfilled. Having an emotional connection with someone can make sex more passionate and the act itself can also strengthen the emotional bond between people,” Linda explained. “Does that sound like what you were feeling?”

Lucifer tilted his head in thought.

“I think so. The part about people’s desires. I agree it seemed more than that.” Lucifer replied.

Linda uncrossed her legs and sat up in her chair the way she usually did when she was trying to get him to realize something.

“From what you’ve told me, it seems that the majority of your sex life has been based around other people's desires. Has there ever been a time where it was about what you desired?” Linda asked.

“Well there’s been people who have desired to please me, so in a way,” he said.

“Ok, was that what it was about with Chloe? Was it about what she or you desired?” she asked, clearly trying to get him to come to the realization on his own.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. It was about more,” he responded quickly.

“What was it about then?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and thought to himself. A few moments later, he reached an epiphany. He looked up at Linda from where he had been staring at the floor deep in thought.

“It was about love,” he said quietly, his eyes slightly wide, “that’s why they call it that. Because we were actually _making_ love,” Lucifer concluded.

Linda nodded and leaned back in the chair, smiling at his realization. Lucifer smiled back.

“You know, my dear doctor, I really did miss you and these sessions. You truly are the best,” said Lucifer, looking at her.

Linda grinned.

“Thank you, Lucifer. I’ve missed you too. And the _most fascinating patient in the world_ ,” she replied.

Lucifer laughed and leaned forward to pour himself more water, gesturing to Linda’s cup to see if she wanted more. She declined but thanked him anyway.

Lucifer sipped his water and pondered what else was on his mind. He thought of something mid-sip and swallowed quickly.

“Oh yes, I told her about most of celestial stuff that happened before she knew. I never got to tell her much in the months before I left, and she never really asked. She said you guys told her some stuff while I was gone,” he said.

Linda smiled.

“Yes, she came over a bunch, sometimes to babysit Charlie or bring Trixie, or sometimes just to hung out. She would always pester Amenadiel with questions about you,” said Linda.

Lucifer smiled.

“Amenadiel told her some stories about you throughout yours and his lives, and then sometimes she would ask for explanations about things that happened,” she continued.

“I see,” said Lucifer, a small smile still on his face.

“What did you tell her about?” Linda asked.

“Oh well, you know, her poisoning, Cain, Mum, Malcolm, deal with Dad,” he paused for a second, his voice lowering, “Uriel… some of my other siblings, Azrael, Remiel…” he trailed off.

“And how did that go?” she questioned. Lucifer smiled.

“Quite well. It was very… emotional?... I think is the right term? But she listened and seemed very accepting of it all,” he answered.

“And how was that? How did or how does it feel for her to finally know everything? After all this time?” she pushed further.

“Relieving for sure. I know I never lied to her or anyone, but I much prefer having her know it all. It feels more honest, which is a point of pride for me.” Lucifer adjusted his suit jacket and sat back against her couch, crossing his legs.

“What about your time away?” Linda asked a little quieter, sensing his possible response.

Lucifer froze, tensing up.

“What about it?” he asked through tight lips, trying to appear unchanged.

“Did you tell her anything about your time away?” Linda asked further.

Lucifer, still tense, still pretending to be unphased, looked away from her towards her window.

“It didn’t really come up,” he ground out, quieter than before.

Linda took a deep breath.

“Lucifer, I know it’s difficult to talk about. But avoiding our issues never does any good. We have to deal with them head-on. It doesn’t have to be all at once or right now, but the longer you leave it, the more it may come up in your everyday life.” Linda explained softly, but matter-of-factly.

Lucifer was silent for a while. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

“I stayed at Chloe’s last night. In the middle of the night, I had a uh… nightmare…” Lucifer confessed quietly, “woke up in a cold sweat and everything. I unintentionally woke up Chloe, and she helped me calm down and get back to sleep.”

“What happened in the nightmare?” Linda asked.

Lucifer closed his eyes and scrunched them, taking a deep breath, remembering the dream.

“I was back in hell,” he said, his eyes still closed.

“And she was there too. In a cell,” his breaths became tighter, “and the demons were torturing her. And I couldn’t-I _couldn’t_ … _get to her_. She was screaming, crying out in pain… _begging_ me to save her … and I couldn’t-” Lucifer stopped, not able to say anymore.

He tried to take a few deep breaths, but his breathing was still ragged. After a few minutes, he finally got his breathing under control and opened his eyes, looking over at Linda.

She flashed him a quick smile in understanding.

“Why do you think you had that dream?” she asked softly.

Lucifer stared off in the corner of the room, his eyes far away.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, emotionless.

Linda frowned slightly.

“Lucifer, what happened in hell?” she asked, her voice serious.

Lucifer scrunched his eyes shut. He stayed quiet and unmoving.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on, Lucifer,” Linda said softly.

Lucifer let out an annoyed breath through his nose, still very tense.

“Many things _happened,_ Doctor,” Lucifer hissed, with unintentional viciousness.

Linda didn’t waver.

“Tell me about it.” She said.

Lucifer tensed further, his hand gripping the couch, his knuckles whitening.

“I can’t” Lucifer ground out.

“Why not?” Linda pressed.

Lucifer’s lips flattened as he bit down on them, eyes closing, shaking his head.

“Why can’t you tell me Lucifer?”

“BECAUSE IT HURTS!” Lucifer yelled, his eyes flashing red.

A moment later he realized what he’d done and immediately retracted back into the couch, his head down in shame.

“I-I’m sorry Linda, it- it just bloody hurts so much to think about,” he said quietly, his head in his hands.

“It’s alright Lucifer, I’m not upset or scared,” Linda assured him.

Lucifer peered up from his hands.

“You’re not?” he asked, confused.

No, Lucifer I am not,” she said, giving him a reassuring and understanding smile. She continued.

“Dealing with trauma is not easy. It can be a slow and gruelling process. But the first step is realizing and acknowledging it. I know it hurts, but once you admit that, you can start moving through it. You’ve just taken the first step, Lucifer.”

Lucifer let out a breath and sagged into the couch, exhausted. After a minute or so, Lucifer spoke up.

“Why do you always see my outbursts of anger as progress?” Lucifer asked exasperated and partially teasing.

Linda smiled.

“It’s not the fact that your angry that’s progress, it’s what you say. You often speak the truth in your ‘outbursts’, as you call them,” she explained.

Lucifer looked up.

“I always tell the truth, Doctor,” Lucifer said, mildly offended.

“Yes, to everyone but yourself,” she replied, giving him a knowing look.

Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh.

“And yes, it’s not entirely healthy to only say things like that in anger, but you know, baby steps,” she said, smiling.

Lucifer shook his head and dropped it on the back of the couch, a small smile returning to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there we go! I'm super excited about the next chapter, it should have Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie's date in it!!
> 
> Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer stops by Lux to figure things out with Maze. Later, Lucifer takes Chloe and Trixie on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This next chapter is the longest one yet! Almost 6000 words!!!  
> I love this chapter so much. Full disclosure, I cried probably like 4 times writing this cuz it's so sweet and cute.
> 
> **PLEASE READ**  
> There are some new things in this chapter. I describe Lucifer, Trixie and Chloe's outfits, then below attach a link to the outfit I chose for them to wear. Clicking the link will bring you to an image of the outfit.  
> Also, the restaurant they go to is a real place, link included to its website as well!
> 
> Okay, Enjoy!

He and Linda talked for a little while longer, instead about much lighter subjects, to Lucifer’s relief.

He understood that Linda was the expert in her field and knew what she was doing, but it still annoyed him a little that she was making him actually deal with his feelings. He much preferred drowning them out with drugs, alcohol and sex.

As much as he did want to do that again this time, he also didn’t. He found that when he really thought about it, he kinda wanted to hang out with Chloe more.

After a hug goodbye and a ‘good job today’ from Linda, he walked down and got into his car. He sat down and sighed, his head falling on the top of his steering wheel in mental exhaustion.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and sat back up, turning the car on and driving away.

He honestly kind of just wanted to go back to Chloe’s place and maybe lay in her arms again, which was very quickly becoming his favourite place in the world. But he knew she would be working, and he didn’t want to seem clingy or burden her with his problems.

He decided to go back to Lux like he originally planned. He shot the demon a quick text to see if she was there. On his drive over she replied that she would meet him at the club. He parked in the private underground parking lot and took the elevator up.

When the elevator doors into Lux opened, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of the club flooding his senses. He smiled and opened his eyes.

Lux didn’t look all that different from when he left. It was a little more… Maze, but the bones were still the same.

It was still his _home._

Lux signified his first real home. It was never heaven, certainly never hell, but Lux was his own choice. The first place he chose to live.

When Lux was almost taken from him, before Chloe saved it, he realized that it wasn’t the walls that made it so. He figured out with Linda that it wasn’t necessarily Lux or Los Angeles that was his home, but what he found here. But there were so many memories and important events that happened here with the people he had found.

The piano in the middle of the room. He had been sitting there when he met first met Chloe. He’d danced with her right in the middle of the dancefloor over there, and she jumped on him to protect him over there in the southwest corner after the gunmen took over Lux.

There was the middle of the dance floor where he discovered Eve was back. The booth that he sat in with Father Frank. Not to mention the countless great parties he’d had had here.

He _loved_ this place. And everything it stood for.

Shaking out of his reminiscence, he walked down the stairs to the bar and poured himself a drink, before taking it over to the piano in the middle of the room. He sat and started playing, casually running his hands over the keys, a smile on his face. After a while, he heard the elevator chime, signifying Maze’s arrival.

He kept playing while turning to greet her.

“Hello Mazikeen, so nice of you to join me,” he said as she walked up to the piano.

He stopped playing and grabbed his drink, taking a sip.

Maze rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow on the piano.

“Where were you last night? I figured you were gonna do a big return party or something, but you never showed? Get caught up at some great sex party?” Mazikeen asked, a grin on her face, eager to hear about the details if it was indeed the latter.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you care about where I spend my nights?” Lucifer asked, sounding defensive, even though he was actively trying not to.

“Oh I don’t,” Mazikeen replied, “I was ju- wait why are you getting defensive?” she asked, her face twisting in confusion.

Before Lucifer could say anything, realization hit her.

“Wait, NO WAY,” she said punching his shoulder, “You were at Decker’s, weren’t you?” Maze teased, her tongue pushing up against her cheek, grinning wide.

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly, his hands moving back to the piano. He nodded.

“You finally got granny panties Decker into bed?!!!” Mazikeen yelled in excitement, punching him again, “what has it been, 6 years now?” a huge teasing grin still on her face.

Lucifer made an annoyed sound and downed the rest of his drink.

“It’s hardly any of your business, Mazikeen,” he retorted, getting up to go grab another drink.

“Uh-huh,” she replied, still grinning, following him up to the bar and sitting down at it when Lucifer went behind to grab a bottle from the shelf.

Lucifer refilled his glass and grabbed a second one, pouring her a drink and sliding it over to her. She nodded in thanks and took a sip.

“Fine then, why’d you wanna meet me here then?” Maze asked between sips.

Lucifer put his cup down and took a deep breath.

“Well, I wanted to discuss Lux. I know you’ve been taking care of it the last few years in my absence, which by the way, thank you. I know you know how much this place means to me,” he smiled.

“I don’t wish to just kick you out and take it all back from you, but I would like to move back in,” he said, peeking up at her, gauging her reaction.

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. I mean the place pretty much runs itself, I didn’t do much. But you can have it back if you want. I much prefer bounty hunting anyway,” she answered, grinning as she said the last sentence.

Lucifer smiled.

“Thank you, Mazikeen. You are, of course, welcome to still stay here,” said Lucifer, and Maze nodded.

They sat there at the bar engaging in casual conversation over the next few minutes, sipping their drinks.

After a few minutes of silence, Maze spoke up.

“Oh yeah, how was hell? Still the same as I remember?” she asked.

Lucifer tried not to tense up, knowing she wasn’t trying to talk about his feelings or anything. She just wanted to know about the place, nothing too deep. He took another sip.

“Oh yes, still the same. Hasn’t changed in the last few millennia, sure wouldn’t start now.” He grimaced.

“I regret to inform you though, that Dromos and Squee and a few others are no longer with us,” he said, pretending to be breaking back news to her, giving her a pitying look.

Maze smiled.

“Good. I hated those idiots anyway,” she replied. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“You hated all of the other demons,” he said.

“Exactly.”

Lucifer breathed a laugh, shaking his head. Finishing the last of his drink, he placed the glass down in the bin and turned to walk upstairs. He took one step before he stopped.

“Actually, before I go, I have to ask.” He said, turning back to her.

“Did anything ever happen between you and Eve?” he asked.

Maze tried to hide a smile.

“It’s _hardly_ any of your business,” she replied coyly, repeating his earlier words.

Lucifer laughed.

“Well, I’m going to head up now. See you around, Mazikeen,” he said, heading up the stairs to the penthouse elevator.

“See ya!” he heard Maze yell out from the bar. He smiled as he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Lucifer spent the next few hours in the penthouse. When he first arrived, he went to make a phone call but realized he had no phone, no idea what had happened with his old one. He used the landline at Lux to order a new one and made a few other calls too, one being to the restaurant he planned to take Chloe and Trixie to tonight, to make a reservation. As one might expect, the owner owed him a favour, so he called it in.

He spent the rest of the time chilling around his penthouse. Maze had moved back into her old room and left his alone, his closet and bathroom were untouched. He laid on his bed for the first time since his return, groaning at the comfort of it.

As well as he had slept in her bed, even Chloe’s bed didn’t compare to this one. His was a custom size, worth quite a bit of money and it was wrapped with silk sheets that he loved so much.

Someone brought his phone up a little while later, and he spent some time setting it up. By the time he was done that, it was about 5. He didn’t really have anything more to do, so he started getting ready.

He started in the bathroom with his hair and face, using a whole bunch of creams and such in his hair, and applied a bit of makeup to his face like he normally did.

He moved onto his closet, humming and hawing over which suit to wear, before settling on one of his favourite blue ones. He wore a white dress shirt and pocket square with it, then slipped on his usual red bottom dress shoes.

([Link to Lucifer's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/38/e9/e938e93f509f2702a84816d28f780ca2.jpg))

It just before 6 when he was finally ready to go, so he decided to head over to Chloe’s even though he would be a little early. When he got into the garage, he started walking over to the Corvette, before he changed his mind. He instead walked over and pulled the cover off of his red Aston Martin, smiling as he remembered when he took it out last, with Chloe to that car convention for the case

He hopped in and drove out of the garage, heading to Chloe’s.

* * *

When he arrived, he parked the car and quickly walked up the steps, opening the front door. He didn’t bother knocking, he never really did.

“Hello!” he called out as he stepped into the apartment.

“In here, Lucifer!” he heard Chloe call out from her now-office. He walked further into her apartment and swung his head in the door of her office. She was sitting at her desk, laptop in front of her, a few case files strewn across the desk. He smiled.

“My apologies for being a little early, I can wait out here until you’re done,” he offered, not wanting to distract her from her work.

Chloe shook her head.

“Nono Lucifer, no need to apologize, you’re always welcome here,” she said, offering him a warm smile.

Lucifer matched her smile with his own and stepped in the room. Chloe motioned for him to come over to her.

“Besides, I was just finishing up anyway,” she said as he reached her. She held out her hand and he grabbed it, then he felt her tug him down into a kiss.

Lucifer smiled against her lips and kissed her back. After a few moments, he pulled away, a smile still on his face. There was one on hers as well.

“How was your day?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sat on the edge of her desk and crossed his ankles.

“It went quite well, actually. The session with Linda was good and then I stopped by Lux and met with Maze, she said she was happy to hand Lux back over, something about preferring hunting humans,” he said.

Chloe flashed him a bright smile.

“I’m glad, Lucifer,” she said. Lucifer leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“And how was yours?” he asked in turn.

“Uhm, not too bad, nothing exciting, but that’s okay,” she said, her voice pleasant. She smiled at him and then turned back to her computer and started typing.

“Just gotta finish this last email,” she said, her eyes focusing on the screen.

She typed away for a minute more. Lucifer fiddled with his cufflinks as she finished up, deep in thought.

“There we go,” he heard Chloe say quietly, closing her laptop and moving to restack the case files on her desk.

“Is it alright that I talk about you in therapy?” Lucifer blurted out.

Chloe stopped and turned toward him; her face slightly confused.

“Not that I say anything bad about you or anything,” he rushed to add, not intending to offend her.

“I just- it felt weird talking about stuff today, since we’ve- well, grown closer,” he stumbled nervously.

Chloe stood up and grabbed both his hands, standing in front of him.

“Lucifer, what you talk about with Linda is none of my business. I am, of course, more than willing to listen if you want to talk to me or tell me stuff, but you can talk about whatever you need to talk about with her.” She smiled, squeezing his hands.

Lucifer noticeably relaxed and pulled her into a hug, his head resting on her shoulder. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his back.

They held each other for a minute or so before Chloe pulled away.

“Ok, I going to go get ready for this fancy mysterious date you have planned,” Chloe said, an eyebrow raised.

Lucifer grinned and brought his fingers up to his lips, making a zipping motion across them, indicating his lips were sealed.

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes, then walked out of the office, pulling Lucifer out with her.

* * *

About half an hour later, Lucifer was sitting on the couch in the living room, fiddling with something on his phone when he heard something from upstairs.

“Lucifer? Are you down there?” Trixie yelled out.

Lucifer stood up and walked towards the stairs.

“Yes, child,” he replied.

“Okay, stay there! I’m gonna come down the stairs like the girls in the movies always do!” she answered.

Lucifer’s face twisted in confusion and amusement, but he stayed put and sat on the armrest of the chair.

He heard her footsteps before he saw her. When she rounded the corner, she had a nervous smile on her face.

She was wearing a light blue dress. It was covered in blue floral lace and came down to about her knees. She had on white ballet shoes and her dark brown hair was curled, a small touch of makeup on her face.

([Link to Trixie's outfit](https://slimages.macysassets.com/is/image/MCY/products/5/optimized/12381395_fpx.tif?op_sharpen=1&wid=500&hei=613&fit=fit,1&%24filtersm%24))

As she continued down the stairs, Lucifer was struck by how grown up she looked.

She was no longer that tiny child that he met in the school. She was now a young lady, 13 years old, no less.

When she got to the bottom, she turned and looked at Lucifer, her cheeks a little pink with nervousness. He leaned forward slightly.

“Beatrice, you look beautiful,” he said smiling. She grinned widely at him.

“Thank you, Lucifer!” she replied excitedly, “so do you!”

Lucifer laughed and straightened his suit out.

“Well, thank you, child,” he replied.

“Trixie, babe! You look so beautiful!” he heard a voice from the stairs.

He looked over and found Chloe there, and his breathing immediately stopped.

Chloe had on a one-shoulder burnt orange jumpsuit. There was a belt buckle on her left side, and the pants reached almost all the way to the floor, accentuating her long legs. Her small heels peeked out the bottom on the pant legs.

([Link to Chloe's outfit](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0180/4953/products/Golenlow-JB-fs.jpg?v=1584626909))

Her hair was curled, like her daughters, and her makeup was done, a little burnt orange on the eyelid and her lips looked shiny, probably from some type of gloss.

Lucifer’s eyes were glued to her as she walked over to her daughter, who had responded thankfully to her mothers’ compliment.

“Mom, you look so pretty too!” Trixie said excitedly. Chloe smiled.

“Oh, thank you baby!” she said.

Chloe turned and finally looked at Lucifer, who’s eyes were on her, his face unmoving and his lips parted slightly.

Chloe’s cheeks reddened under his stare, and she took a step closer to him, grabbing his hand. Lucifer gently pulled her closer, and with him sitting, she was a little taller than him currently.

When she was close enough, Lucifer pulled his mind out of his speechlessness.

“Breathtaking,” he breathed.

Chloe smiled and looked down shyly.

* * *

Trixie was watching the encounter from a few feet away. She had never seen Lucifer look like that. Never seen him speechless.

She could tell how much Lucifer loved her Mom. It was as much as she knew her mom loved Lucifer. It made her heart swell.

She hoped one day she would find someone she loved that much. And that they would love her just the same.

Trixie smiled. She was glad her Mom found someone who thought she was as beautiful as Trixie knew she was. And loved her as much as she did.

She couldn’t have been more thrilled that that person was Lucifer. Someone who Trixie loved so much too. And even though he hadn’t said it, she knew he loved her too.

* * *

They finally got out the door and started walking towards the parking area. Chloe figured she was driving since Lucifer’s corvette only had 2 seats.

But as they rounded the corner, she saw Lucifer’s red Aston Martin parked there.

Her jaw dropped and she looked over at Lucifer, who was grinning at her.

“You brought that one? Lucifer, you didn’t have to!” she said incredulously.

Lucifer just grinned more.

“What? It’s a special occasion! My first date with the Decker women, I had to pull out all the stops!” he defended.

“Plus, the child can fit in the back of this one,” he added.

"Wait, Lucifer is that your car?!” Trixie asked in disbelief.

She looked over and he nodded.

“Whoa, cool!” she yelled and took off running towards it.

“Careful child! It’s imperative you don’t get your sticky hands all over it!” he yelled, chasing after her.

Chloe laughed as he did.

They reached the car and Lucifer lifted Trixie into the backseat before getting in himself. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

* * *

On the highway, Trixie requested music and Lucifer turned on the radio. They all sang as they raced down the road, and Trixie was delighted that her hair was blowing in the wind.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Lucifer pulled over in front of the building in front of the valet stand. He got out and tossed the keys to the man working it, threatening to see him in hell if he scratched it, just like he did during the case.

He turned back and lifted Trixie out, and Chloe came and joined them, flashing the valet man an apologetic smile.

When she finally looked up at the name of the restaurant, she saw it read ‘The Penthouse’. She looked over at Lucifer who was putting Trixie down.

“'The Penthouse’, really?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

“Yes, how do you think he got the idea for the name?” he said, smiling back. When she looked a little confused, he continued.

“I did the owner a favour. That’s how he got this place,” Lucifer explained.

"Ah, I see," Chloe nodded in understanding. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, smiling at him. He returned the smile and guided them to the door, opening it for the decker women to walk through.

As soon as they all got inside, the host greeted them.

“Mr., Morningstar! Ms. Decker!” and leaning downwards, “Ms. Espinoza! Please, right this way!” he gestured for them to follow him.

Trixie turned back and looked at them, a huge smile on her face from being addressed so formally.

Trixie followed excitedly and Chloe looked over at Lucifer, who was smiling watching Trixie practically skip away.

When they got out into the main dining area, the place was completely empty. She was about to ask Lucifer when the host spoke up.

“Ms. Espinoza! You have the whole restaurant to yourselves, where would you like to sit?” he said, opening his arm and gesturing to the entirety of the restaurant.

Trixie’s mouth dropped open and she looked back at them, asking for permission. Lucifer smiled and nodded. Trixie looked like she was trying not to explode with excitement.

While Trixie was discussing the best seating options with the host, Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer.

“You rented out the whole restaurant?” she asked incredulously.

Lucifer turned to her and smiled.

“Well, like I said, he owed me a favour. So I called it in,” he explained.

“Lucifer, you didn’t have to do that,” she said, still in a little disbelief.

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I wanted to,” he said simply.

She turned and looked up at him, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she whispered. Lucifer leaned into her hand and smiled.

“I figured out where we’re sitting!” Trixie said excitedly.

They both smiled and followed her and the host to the back of the restaurant. Trixie had chosen a sectioned off table against the window, which had a spectacular view of the ocean and the sun setting in the distance.

The table was under a canopy that had sheer curtain that could be drawn for privacy. Lucifer wasn’t surprised she chose this table.

([Link to Restaurant](https://www.thehuntleyhotel.com/penthouse)\- They sit at the table in the picture on the website homepage)

“Good choice, child,” Lucifer said as they arrived.

Trixie beamed and slid into the seat, Chloe and Lucifer following. The host put down a few menus and gave them a few minutes to decide what they wanted.

Trixie excitedly grabbed one and opened it up, scanning the choices.

“Which ones can’t I have Mom?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer looked over at Chloe in confusion. Before she could say anything, Trixie continued.

“I see these ones all say 40-something, those are too expensive right?” she asked.

Lucifer looked at Chloe and understood.

“There’s no need to worry about the prices, child. You can order whatever you want as long as it’s okay with your mother,” Lucifer answered.

Trixie looked past her menu with wide eyes, looking to her mother for confirmation. Chloe smiled and nodded.

“Whatever you want, babe,” she reaffirmed.

Trixie gasped in surprise and turned back to her menu, running through all her options.

Chloe looked at Lucifer and mouthed a thank you. He smiled and shook his head.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

Chloe grabbed his hand and returned his smile, before turning back to her menu.

After a few minutes, a waiter approached to take their order.

Trixie announced proudly that she was ordering a steak, medium-rare. It made Chloe giggle.

Lucifer and Chloe ordered their food as well, and Lucifer ordered a bottle of one of their exquisite wines.

The 3 of them sat and conversed waiting for their food, enjoying the sunset and view. Their food came and they dug in. Trixie loved her steak and Chloe very much enjoyed the wine.

The sun had gone down by the time they finished their food, Trixie expressed that she was very full and patted her stomach to confirm it.

After their plates were cleared, Lucifer excused himself, claiming he needed to use the washroom, but once he was out of sight, he ducked into the wait staff area and gave them the queue.

A minute later, music started playing in the restaurant and Lucifer walked out from where he had disappeared, walking over to their table.

He did not join them, however. He walked up to where Trixie was sitting and held out his hand, bowing slightly.

“May I have this dance, Beatrice?” he asked.

Trixie beamed in surprise and excitement and nodded furiously, taking his hand.

As he led her out the empty space that was cleared for this, he glanced back at Chloe, who smiling sweetly and watching them walk.

He showed Trixie how to stand and where to put her hands. He held out his hand, placing hers in it, and brought her other hand around his side, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing his hand on her back.

She was grinning from ear to ear as he showed her how to move her feet, and they started moving, both of their heads down, Lucifer instructing as they stepped.

* * *

The sight before Chloe’s eyes brought her to tears.

Lucifer was showing her daughter how to dance.

When she and Dan divorced, one of her biggest concerns was how Trixie would be affected not living with them. In the years since then, Dan had really stepped up and was being a great Dad to Trixie, but she still worried about a lot of things Trixie would miss out on because they didn’t live together. She worried Trixie wouldn’t feel special and loved because they weren’t together.

But what Lucifer was doing right now, taking her and Trixie here, letting Trixie make a whole bunch of decisions, then dancing with her…

It meant more to her than anything. More than she was sure he realized.

It wasn’t the fact that he spent all this money or drove his fancy car, neither she nor Trixie cared about that. It was that he was prioritizing them. And especially Trixie.

Chloe knew that Lucifer loved her, and she knew he loved Trixie too, even though he’d never said it. His actions spoke volumes.

Chloe wiped her happy tears away and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of the 2 of them while their heads were down in concentration, so they didn’t notice.

She continued to watch them dance. There was a huge smile on her daughter’s face, and an amused smile on Lucifer’s as well. It warmed her heart.

As the song came to an end, Lucifer leaned down closer to Trixie and said something she couldn’t hear. Trixie smiled and nodded, before turning around and walking towards Chloe.

When she got within an arm's length, Trixie stuck out her hand to grab Chloe and pulled her up.

“You’re turn Mom!” she said, pushing her Mom closer to where she and Lucifer had been dancing.

She looked up and saw Lucifer standing there staring at her, a smile on his face, his hand outstretched like it was with Trixie a few minutes ago. Chloe smiled warmly as she approached.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked, a small smile on his face.

Chloe nodded and grabbed his hand, placing her other hand on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her near.

A song started playing and she immediately recognized it. It was the song that they danced to when Lucifer held a prom for her at Lux.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He smiled and they started moving to the music, much like they had done the previous time.

Their eyes were locked on each other’s, swaying gently to the music.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Lucifer tilted his head slightly.

“For what?” he asked.

“For this. For Trixie. You have no idea how much this means to me,” she answered, “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You are all the thanks I need,” he whispered truthfully.

Chloe smiled, her eyes trying not to fill with tears. She pulled Lucifer in closer and rested her chin on his shoulder, and she felt him rest his head against hers. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music, cherishing this moment with Lucifer.

* * *

Trixie sat at their table sipping her water, watching her Mom and Lucifer dance.

When her Mom and Dad separated and then divorced, it made her a little sad. Some of it was because they weren’t all going to live together anymore, but she knew both her parents loved her. And she knew they fought all the time, so it probably made sense for them to divorce.

But she also worried about her parents. That they would be alone.

Her Dad had been with Charlotte for a while, the nice lady she met at the coffee shop and then spent the day with. And she could see how happy her Dad was because of it.

But then she died. And he was really sad, sadder than she’d ever seen him before. He tried to hide it from her, but she knew. He was better now since going to see Dr. Linda, but she knew her Dad still missed her.

Then there was her Mom. Her mom had Lucifer at work, and then she had Marcus who she almost married. And for some of the time, he made her happy, but then he did a bunch of bad things and made her Mom very upset.

And then she was alone again. And Lucifer was with Eve, the girl who saved her from those men who came to Lucifer’s home.

And then Lucifer left.

She knew her Mom tried to hide it, but she could tell she had been really sad when he was gone. Trixie was too, but she knew her Mom was extra sad.

Now that Lucifer was back, she saw her Mom happier than she had seen her in a long time. All of yesterday and today when Trixie had been with her Mom, she had mostly been smiling. She was very happy that her Mom was happy, and Lucifer looked happy too.

Right now they were dancing to some song she didn’t know, but her Mom had clearly recognized it when the song came on.

They looked like they were talking for a little bit, and now they were hugging each other while they danced. Trixie thought they looked very cute together.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture. Since both of their eyes were closed, they didn’t notice.

She smiled, watching them dance for the rest of the song.

When the song finished, she saw them kiss, and she looked away for the sake of their privacy.

She was taking a sip of water when she heard her name.

“Trixie!” called her Mom, gesturing for her to come join them. She hopped up and skipped over to them and they danced together for what seemed like hourssss.

But Trixie wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

After they had been dancing for about an hour, Chloe and Trixie both started to show signs that they were getting tired. So they did one last song before heading home.

As the 3 of them left the building, they thanked the wait staff and the valet man before getting into the car. Lucifer pulled back out onto the road, and once they were back on the highway, he reached over and grabbed Chloe’s hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Trixie had gone silent pretty much as soon as they got in the car, and Lucifer suspected she had fallen asleep. The child was probably worn out from all the excitement and dancing of the night.

After a half-hour or so they finally pulled into Chloe’s apartment parking lot. Lucifer got out and looked back at the child, which confirmed his earlier suspicion.

Chloe went to go shake her shoulder to wake her up, but Lucifer stopped her. He reached into the back and lifted her out, one arm behind her back and the other looped underneath her knees. Trixie, half asleep, responded by wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Chloe smiled and led the way to their door, unlocking it and opening it for Lucifer to walk through.

He took the child right upstairs and he heard Chloe not far behind him. She peeled off into her own room while he continued through to take Trixie to hers.

He shouldered the door open and stepped into her room. It looked a little more grown-up than when her bedroom was downstairs.

He walked over to her bad and knelt down, placing her head on the pillow.

He slipped her shoes off and placed them at the foot of the bed, and then placed her blankets over her, tucking her in.

He turned around the leave and got 2 steps before he heard her speak.

“Goodnight Lucifer, I love you,” she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Lucifer froze.

He turned around and looked at her, but her eyes were closed and she was curled up, clearly asleep.

He stood there, his mouth agape for a few moments more before he came to his senses and walked out of her room.

When he did, he shut the door and immediately leaned on it, his brain still not processing what she said.

She loved him? Why in the world would she do that?

He stepped off the door and headed back towards Chloe’s room. When he opened the door, she was sitting on the side of the bed, taking off her necklace and earrings. Her shoes were flung on the floor beside the bed.

When she saw him come in, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest.

“Thank you for carrying her in,” she said, planting a kiss where her chin had just been. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her.

“She said she loved me,” Lucifer whispered, his eyes looking far away, still widened slightly in shock.

Chloe smiled up at him.

“That’s because she does,” she replied.

“Why?” he asked, his voice still quiet.

Chloe lifted her hand to his cheek.

“Well you’d have to ask her, but I bet it’s for some of the same reasons I do,” Chloe answered.

Lucifer’s eyes finally focused, and he looked over at her.

“You make her laugh, and cheer her up when she’s down, even if you don’t intend to. You’ve always treated her like a real person, and I know she appreciates that. You care about her and you make her feel special. Like when you danced with her tonight,” she explained, looking in his eyes in hopes to make him understand.

“I could tell that meant a lot to her Lucifer. It meant a lot to _me_ ,” Chloe told him.

Lucifer brought his hand up her cheek as well, and he leaned down to kiss her.

When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers, his eyes still closed.

“I know she’s a smart kid, and I think she sees how happy you make me,” Chloe whispered.

Lucifer opened his eyes.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you make me the happiest I think I’ve ever been. And I intend to do everything in my power to make you happy for as long as you’ll allow me,” he replied.

Chloe’s heart swelled at his words, and she pulled him down into a kiss, pouring her love into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I'm reading fics, Trixifer is by far my favourite. I absolutely adore Trixie and love the way she interacts with Lucifer. I hope we get more and better Trixifer scenes in Season 5!  
> As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter down below!
> 
> Side note:  
> When I was thinking about writing the dinner scene, I just googled LA restaurants, hoping for some inspo of smth. But then when I went to maps, I saw one restaurant called "The Penthouse" and I couldn't pass up using it. It fit too perfectly. Plus then I had images to go off of when writing! I really like how it turned out :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy and domestic lazy Sunday for Lucifer and the Decker girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute domestic fluff for you all.  
> ** please read the note at the end of the fic when you're done!! Got an important question for you guys about the future of the story**  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer woke up and immediately smiled as he felt Chloe in his arms. He tightened his arms around her and planted a kiss on her head.

He laid there for a few minutes before he heard some sounds coming from downstairs, curtesy of his slightly enhanced hearing capabilities. He figured the spawn was probably up doing something.

He noticed that he was pretty hungry, so he decided he would go and make himself and the spawn some breakfast and some for Chloe when she woke up.

He kissed her head again before slipping out of bed and putting on a shirt from his overnight bag, then headed downstairs.

Sure enough, the spawn was laying on the couch with her phone in her hand, watching some video from the sounds of it.

“Hello child,” said Lucifer as he stepped off the stairs.

Trixie looked past her phone and smiled when she saw him.

“Hi Lucifer!” she said, pausing the video on her phone and sitting up.

“How long have you been up?” he asked, walking towards the kitchen.

“Not long,” she replied, “but I’m hungry.”

Lucifer smiled.

“Well you’re in luck child because so am I,” he said, looking back at her.

Trixie gave a shout of glee and jumped up from the couch and came over to the peninsula, hopping up into one of the bar stools.

“What are you gonna make?” she asked.

“Well, what would you like?” he asked, glancing up at her from the fridge.

Trixie put her hand up to her chin in thought for a few seconds.

“I’m thinking either Eggs and bacon or…. French toast!” she announced excitedly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her, considering her choices.

“I have an impeccable French toast recipe, so French toast it is!” he said, pulling a few things from the fridge.

“Can I help?” Trixie asked hopefully.

Lucifer turned and studied her for a second, considering her offer.

“If you are to be my sous chef, there are 2 conditions,” he said, crossing his arms.

Trixie sat up to show she was paying attention.

“Number 1,” he started, “you must listen to my instruction and do as I say.”

Trixie nodded in understanding.

“and number 2,” he continued, “you must address me as chef while in the kitchen,” he finished, in all seriousness.

Trixie tried not to giggle. Lucifer glared.

“Yes, chef!” she replied enthusiastically, hopping down from her seat.

They got to work on breakfast. Lucifer was ordering Trixie around the kitchen, which was always followed by a “yes chef!” as she did as she was asked.

Lucifer handled most of the cooking and Trixie was on prep and mixing.

He showed her how to crack an egg the ‘proper way’, and the proper amount of time to soak the bread in the egg/milk mixture for optimal flavour and texture.

In addition, they made a cream cheese whipped cream and a strawberry compote for toppings.

Trixie was grinning the entire time and even Lucifer was smiling the majority of the time.

* * *

Chloe woke up to the sounds of voices and clattering downstairs. She heard Lucifer’s voice, followed by Trixie’s and then some banging.

She smiled and stretched on the bed, hugging the pillow for a few moments more, before she rolled over and slipped on her housecoat.

She slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs, not wanting to alert them of her presence just yet.

Whatever they were making smelled _delicious_ , she noticed as she moved down the stairs.

When she came to the first landing, she peered around the corner and saw them both facing away from her.

Lucifer was standing in front of the burner, a pot in hand, fiddling with the temperature or the burner. Trixie was standing slightly to the side, a bowl of strawberries and a cutting board in front of her.

She crept down the last few steps and leaned against the post at the bottom, watching the 2 of them work.

“Alright child, you want to slice off the stem, then put the strawberry face down, slice in half and then in half again,” Lucifer instructed, doing an example cut for Trixie.

“Yes chef!” she replied.

Chloe was about to interject about her Trixie using a knife, but then Lucifer continued.

“Now before I hand you this knife, you need to know how to use it, since you mortals actually bleed,” he started.

“When you cut with a knife, never make any sudden or fast motions, that comes when you’re a skilled chef like me. You want to place for fingers on the strawberry, then carefully bring the knife to where you want to slice. Make sure you look where the knife will cut through, and make sure none of your fingers are in that current path. Then push down slowly and slice right through. Think you can do that Urchin?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes chef!” she said even more excitedly than the last time.

Chloe smiled and her heart swelled at the sight before her, trying to blink away the tears.

Lucifer handed Trixie the knife and she followed his instructions, placing fingers and slicing away. When she finished her first strawberry, she looked up at Lucifer with a grin on her face.

“Look I did it!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Lucifer nodded.

“Indeed you did. You make a fine sous chef child,” he said.

“Thank you, chef!” Trixie replied, before turning back and focusing on the strawberries.

“I think Mom is really going to like this,” Trixie said.

Before Lucifer could reply, Chloe decided she was going to make her presence known.

“I think she will,” she said from the bottom of the stairs.

Both Lucifer and Trixie turned around at her voice and smiled when they saw her.

“Hi Mom!” said Trixie, as Chloe started walking over towards them.

Lucifer just continued to look at her, a small smile on his face.

When Chloe reached them, she bent down and placed a kiss on Trixie’s head, before turning to Lucifer and standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss too.

Lucifer’s smile grew wider and he bent down to meet her halfway.

“What you guys making?” Chloe asked, turning around and leaning her back against Lucifer and facing her daughter.

Chloe felt Lucifer’s hand come around her and his head lean on hers.

“We’re making French toast with a cream cheese whipped cream and a strawberry com- comp... ” she stuttered, turning her head trying to remember what it was called.

“A strawberry compote, child,” Lucifer supplied.

“Right, I keep forgetting,” Trixie muttered under her breath, turning back to the strawberries.

Chloe smiled.

“Anything I can do to help?” she asked, looking back at Lucifer.

“We’re all good here. Maybe just setting the table?” he replied, kissing her temple before turning back to the stove.

He and Trixie continued making the food and Chloe has made some coffee for her and Lucifer.

When it was all finally finished, they sat down at the dining table and dug in.

The food, obviously, was heavenly.

* * *

After they finished the meal, they all helped clean up. When they were done, Trixie went to her room, saying she had some homework to do that she wanted to get out of the way.

Chloe and Lucifer sat down on the couch and Chloe cuddled into Lucifer’s side. Chloe turned on the news like she usually did on Sundays.

They watched for a while before Chloe turned and looked up at Lucifer.

“I wanted to say thank you… for last night, and well for making breakfast this morning. That was really sweet too. But last night was very special, and I don’t think I properly thanked you for all of it,” Chloe said.

Lucifer smiled.

“You thanked me plenty. I’m glad you liked it. I hope the child did too,” he replied.

Chloe smiled back.

“She very much did. I don’t think she’ll ever forget it,” Chloe whispered sentimentally.

Lucifer beamed.

“Yes, that restaurant was quite nice. I’m glad to see Emilio used my favour well. I don’t blame the child, I don’t think I’ll forget the food anytime soon either,” he said, looking far away remembering the food.

Chloe laughed.

“That’s not what I’m talking about Lucifer,” Chloe responded.

Lucifer looked back down at her with confusion.

“While the restaurant and food were definitely amazing, that’s not what I or I think Trixie liked most about it,” she tried to explain.

Lucifer only looked more confused.

“What, the car? It is certainly a nice car, never knew you both were so into that, but I’m thrilled nonetheless,” he said, smiling at her.

Chloe shook her head.

“No no, Lucifer, it wasn’t about the stuff. Trixie and I don’t really care about stuff or money,” she rushed to say.

When Lucifer still had a blank look of confusion on his face, she sighed slightly and smiled.

“Lucifer, we don’t like hanging around with you because of what you can do for us, we just like you. We like hanging out with you, talking to you, dancing with you. We just like _you_ , Lucifer. Well, actually we love you,” She said, looking into his eyes.

Lucifer’s eyes were a little wide and his mouth slightly open, his mind clearly racing a mile a minute. Chloe smiled but also felt a little sad that this was such a foreign concept to him.

“I don’t care if we’re out at some fancy restaurant in a fancy car, or if we're just at home sitting watching a movie, I just like spending time with you, no matter what we're doing. And so does Trixie,” she finished, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

A look of realization crossed over Lucifer’s face and he looked away for a second.

“Quality time,” he muttered, so quiet Chloe barely heard it.

Chloe tilted her head in question at his realization.

When he looked down at her and realized her confusion.

“Oh, just something Linda said yesterday,” he explained, “she was talking about something called uh… love languages, I think? About how people express love. She said one of them was quality time, just spending time with people,” he explained to her.

Chloe smiled and nodded, confirming he was correct.

“Exactly,” she whispered.

She leaned up to kiss him and Lucifer smiled, happily accepting her offer.

* * *

They didn’t do much that day. Chloe did some laundry and cleaned around the house. Lucifer voluntarily helped, although he had apparently never used a washing machine before. He claimed that they were a recent thing and he mostly sent his things off to a dry cleaner or he paid people to do it.

Chloe laughed and showed him the buttons and what to push, and he marvelled at the invention.

Later after dinner, Trixie joined them, and they sat down to watch a movie. Much to Lucifer’s initial dismay, they watched some ridiculous animated movie.

He didn’t particularly understand what going on most of the time, and he voiced as much, but they just laughed and told him to watch. The Decker women seemed to enjoy it.

Most of the time he focused on the fact that the 2 girls were cuddled up on either side of him. Normally being in contact with a child for so long made him uncomfortable. He waited for the feeling to hit, but it never came.

He was starting to get used to absentminded contact with Chloe, and even started to seek it out himself sometimes. Maybe he was getting used to it with the child too?

It perplexed him still, but he let it drift to the back of his mind.

Later Trixie went up to her room. Chloe and Lucifer stayed downstairs watching TV. Chloe’s head had ended up in Lucifer’s lap and he was stroking his hands through her hair.

A while later they eventually went up to bed, and Chloe went to say goodnight to Trixie. Lucifer was organizing and cleaning up his stuff when Chloe returned.

“She wants you to say goodnight too,” Chloe told him with a smile.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Is she always this demanding?” he asked. Chloe chuckled as he walked out of the room over to Trixie’s.

He knocked on the door and heard her say “come in”, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

She was sitting at the desk in her room and stood up as Lucifer walked in.

“You wanted to see me child?” he asked, his hands in his pockets.

Trixie smiled.

“Yeah I just wanted to say goodnight,” she said and walked towards him, her arms opening for a hug.

Lucifer waited for the uncomfortable feeling to rise, but once again, it never did.

He felt his arms opening in response and hugging her back.

“Well, goodnight child,” he said as she hugged him.

Trixie laughed.

“Goodnight Lucifer. I love you,” Trixie said as she pulled away.

Lucifer froze. Again.

He stared down at the child, his eyes a little wide.

“I…I don’t understand,” Lucifer stuttered out.

Trixie tilted her head in confusion. Dad be damned, she looked like her mother.

“Why?” he breathed.

Trixie’s face twisted into more confusion.

“What do you mean ‘why’? I just do,” Trixie tried to explain.

Lucifer stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down nervously.

“Your mother tried to explain it to me yesterday,” he muttered, “but I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it.”

Trixie was silent for a few seconds before she said something.

“Is it because you’re the Devil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> So, I've written one more chapter for this fic.  
> I fully intend on continuing this story, as I am really loving writing it, but this fic feels like it's at a stopping point. I have some ideas for more stuff to write tho.  
> Basically my question is:  
> Would you rather I:  
> Make a sequel fic that takes place after this one, making it a series.  
> OR  
> Continue adding that story on this specific fic, even with a time jump.
> 
> LET ME BE CLEAR:  
> I AM NOT ENDING THIS OR QUITTING THIS STORY  
> The stuff I write is going to be the same either way. I'm just trying to decide if it should all be in one fic, or split up as a sequel in a new one with a new title and all that.  
> I'm leaning towards a new one, but I wanna hear what ya'll prefer!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Trixie continue their conversation. Does Trixie know who he really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the last chapter of this fic!!  
> Don't worry! This isn't the end of this story tho!  
> I am going to do a sequel fic, which I will be starting as soon as this is posted, so stay tuned!  
> *More details in notes at the end*
> 
> But for now, enjoy this fluffy last chapter!

Lucifer’s head whipped up. He stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

“W-what?” he choked out incredulously.

Trixie frowned slightly at his reaction.

“Is that why you don’t understand why people love you? Because you think you’re evil?” Trixie clarified further.

Lucifer stared wide-eyed, mouth open in shock for quite some time.

“You know?” he asked, his voice higher than he anticipated.

“Know what?” Trixie asked before she realized, “Oh, that you’re the devil?”

Lucifer managed to nod.

“Yeah obviously, you told me that day we met. And you said you never lie,” she explained as if it was the most obvious thing she’d ever said.

Lucifer’s face still hadn’t changed much.

“And you actually believed me? Most people think I’m just delusional or lying,” he explained.

Trixie shrugged.

“Oh, well I never thought you were crazy. And Maze showed me her face on Halloween a few years ago. But even before then, I already knew,” Trixie confessed.

“And you’re not scared of me?” Lucifer asked quietly.

Trixie laughed.

“Scared of you? Why would I be scared of you? You’re the one who’s scared of me! You used to always jump back when I tried to hug you,” Trixie said giggling.

Lucifer continued to stare.

“I know you’d never hurt me… or Mom, and you’ve protected us a lot of times too,” Trixie said, a little more serious.

Lucifer nodded in confirmation.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug. Trixie squeaked a little in surprise but laughed and hugged him back.

“Thank you for accepting me, Beatrice. I love you and your mother so very much,” he whispered.

Trixie smiled against his chest.

“I know,” she whispered back.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Lucifer was still in her room, and they were chatting about a few things celestial related. Lucifer was sitting crossed-legged on her desk chair, and Trixie was sitting criss-cross on her bed.

Just then, they both heard the door open. They looked over to find Chloe peeking in the door. They both smiled at her as she stepped in.

“I don’t mean to interrupt whatever conversation is happening here, but Trixie babe you gotta get to bed, you have school tomorrow,” Chloe said.

She glanced between Lucifer and her daughter.

“What were you guys talking about anyway, I thought you just wanted to say goodnight Trix?” asked Chloe.

Lucifer and Trixie glanced at each other and shared a grin. In their conversation, they had figured out that Chloe hadn’t known Trixie knew either.

Lucifer cleared his throat and faced her.

“She knows, Chloe,” he said quietly, looking down at her.

Chloe gave a confused look, genuinely not knowing what he was talking about.

Lucifer stared harder at her.

“ _She knows,_ ” he said, more intensely, willing her to feel his meaning.

Chloe’s eyes widened immediately at his words and she whipped her head over to her daughter, who was smiling up at them.

Chloe whipped her head back to Lucifer, needing to confirm exactly.

“Like she knows _knows_? Who you are?” she whispered.

Before Lucifer could reply, Trixie spoke up.

“Yes, Mom, I know he’s the Devil,” she said.

Chloe took a step back, her eyes wide in shock.

“How? When? Did you just show her?” Chloe asked.

She didn’t think Lucifer would’ve done so right now, especially without her permission, but she guessed he could’ve. And Trixie was fine? She looked unphased.

“Apparently she’s known from the beginning. I, of course, told her when I met her in her dreadful school. I assumed, like everyone else, she didn’t believe me. But apparently, she did,” Lucifer explained.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open and she looked over at her daughter, who was trying not to laugh at her Mom’s reaction. Trixie nodded, confirming Lucifer’s story.

Chloe was silent and paced the room for a minute. She finally stopped and looked over at her daughter.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” she asked. It wasn’t accusatory, more just curious.

“Uh well when we first knew Lucifer I didn’t really think about whether or not people thought he was lying, but then when I was older, Maze said it’s sometimes harder for adults to accept things like that without proof, so I never really brought it up cuz I figured you wouldn’t believe it,” Trixie explained, shrugging.

Chloe stared at her daughter a little longer, before glancing over at Lucifer, who had a small smile on his face.

“Did you know that I knew? Or when I found out?” she asked.

Trixie shook her head.

“I wasn’t really sure. Lucifer just told me that you knew. I figured you still didn’t know when Lucifer was away, cuz you told me he went down south back to his old home. I thought that was maybe what he told you, but when you told me that I knew what it really meant,” she said smiling.

Lucifer was beaming at the child’s intelligence.

Chloe sighed and sat down on her daughters’ bed.

“And you’re okay? You know we’re safe, right? Lucifer would never do anything to hurt us, he protects us all the time,” she said, pulling her daughter to her.

Trixie nodded, smiling.

“Duh, Mom,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, some of her oncoming teenage attitude coming through. They both looked over at Lucifer who was smiling.

“Well then, I guess if Lucifer’s up for it, do you have any questions?” Chloe asked, turning back to her daughter when Lucifer nodded.

Trixie pondered for a second.

“Do you have a face too?” Trixie finally asked, turning to Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, staying silent.

“Can I see it?” she asks excitedly.

Lucifer’s face paled and he froze. He glanced over at Chloe before looking back at Trixie.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, child,” he said, rather quietly.

“What? Why not?” Trixie complained.

Lucifer sighed.

“I don’t want to scare you,” he replied, still very quiet, this time looking down at the floor.

“What? I already said you don’t scare me,” she replied quickly.

“Beatrice-”

“Lucifer, I’ve already seen Maze’s face. Isn’t yours the same?” Trixie explained.

“Wait what? Maze has a face? And you’ve seen it?” she asked her daughter in a little shock.

“Yeah! It was on Halloween a few years ago. I asked her too. It was awesome!” Trixie answered excitedly.

“My face looks different from Mazikeen’s, but people do have similar reactions to seeing them,” Lucifer answered Trixie’s earlier question.

He looked over at Chloe, obviously asking for her opinion on the subject at hand.

“I’m okay with it if you are, Lucifer. If she’s already seen Maze’s and you say it’s the same, then I trust you,” she said, smiling warmly.

Lucifer took a deep breath and sat forward on the chair.

“Okay Beatrice, before I do, just know that I would never hurt you or your mother, and if you’re at all scared or uncomfortable, I will leave immediately. You are safe,” he said as gently as he could.

Trixie rolled her eyes, once again looking so much like her mother.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she said, leaning forward to sit on the edge of her bed.

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them back up and looked at the child, smiling the best he could. She smiled back.

He watched her face closely as he revealed his devil face.

Her mouth opened a little in shock at first, and she stayed like that for a few more seconds, which felt like hours to him.

She inhaled and grinned.

“Whoa, cool!” she exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

Lucifer sat up slightly in shock and she stepped closer. She made eye contact with him; her eyes wide in excitement.

“Can I touch it?” she asked, worried if that was something he didn’t like.

Lucifer still looked shocked, but he nodded, and she stepped closer.

She lifted her hand and brushed it along his forehead. Lucifer shuddered slightly at the feeling.

Trixie withdrew his hand and looked at him, her eyes worried.

“I’m sorry, does it hurt?” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No no, it doesn’t hurt, at least not anymore. I’m just not used to people touching it is all. But it feels… nice,” he finished, his eyes cast downwards but with a small smile.

Trixie didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Is it from when you fell?” she asked very quietly, hoping to not upset him.

Lucifer tensed up and looked up at her. She was looking at him curiously and a little hesitantly, hoping she didn’t upset him.

Lucifer sighed and released the tension he was holding. He looked back down and nodded.

“Yes. Father kicked me out of heaven and thrust me into hell. When I woke up, I looked like this. An ugly form for an ugly soul,” he explained.

He didn’t bother to explain that he likely gave himself the form because it would take all day to explain the self-actualization thing to her. But what he said was the truth.

Trixie was silent for a moment more.

“It looks pretty awesome to me,” she said, a smile on her face.

Lucifer looked back up at her. She enveloped him in a hug. Once he got past the initial shock, he hugged her back.

“Thank you, Beatrice,” he whispered, and he felt a tear escape his eye when he closed them.

He peered over at Chloe, who was looking at them with some tears in her eyes too. He motioned for her to join them, and she laughed and joined them in the hug.

* * *

Later, Lucifer and Chloe lay in bed, both of them thinking about the interaction with Trixie.

Lucifer was on his back facing the ceiling, a small smile on his face. Chloe had her head on his shoulder, her arm flung across his stomach.

Neither had fallen asleep yet, they just laid there in comfortable silence.

After a few more minutes, Chloe finally spoke up.

“I uh- I have to go into work tomorrow and maybe if you’re feeling up to it, you could join me? This case I’m overseeing is really stumping us and maybe a particular consultant’s point of view would help?” Chloe said, looking up at him trying to gauge his reaction.

Lucifer grinned and looked down at her.

“Detec-,” he stopped himself, “sorry. Old habits,” he muttered.

He cleared his throat.

“I would love to,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Chloe smiled and ran her hand up his chest, her eyes following her own hand. His almost admission of the name gave her an idea.

“Maybe sometimes, in certain places,” Chloe said, dragging a single finger back down his chest, “you can still call me Detective.”

She peered back up at him, trying to give him an innocent look. Lucifer grinned and shifted, moving on top of Chloe.

“Message received Detective,” Lucifer said seductively with a grin, in the way only he could.

Chloe shuddered at the use of her name and pulled Lucifer down, capturing his lips with hers.

She had forgotten how much she loved it when he called her that. 

No one had called her that in a long time, but the name sounded perfect coming from his lips.

It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. We've arrived at the finish line!  
> I just want to thank you all so much for reading and for your lovely comments. This was my first fic EVER and I was so excited when I was writing the first chapter. When I posted it, I was nervous but also really excited to see what people thought.  
> And y'all were so kind!! You were so nice and you gave so many great compliments, it literally made me giddy, and I'm not the giddy type. So thank you. So very much.  
> This fic is my first love. Always has been, always will be. And so will you all.
> 
> And now for details about the sequel.  
> Ok so thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter about my question, most of you said to do a sequel fic, and I agree! So I'm going to do that.  
> I haven't written anything for it yet, but I was scribbling on a note pad today for a while about ideas and such, and I'm superrr excited to write it.  
> I don't have a title yet, maybe comment if you have any ideas? I'll shout you out in the fic if I chose yours.  
> When I post the first chapter of the sequel fic, I will make a chapter 20 on this fic to direct everyone over to the sequel. Keep an eye out for my username if you are scrolling through the Lucifer fics page @detectivedeckerstar for the next fic!
> 
> And lastly, if you want to keep up with me in between, my Tumblr is also @detectivedeckerstar. I post entirely Lucifer content and often (literally my queue posts 10 times daily, and I've got like 70 posts in queue). I would love to have you and if you do send me a message letting me know you're from this fic!
> 
> Ok, I'll shut up now. Thank you again. See you soon y'all. ❤😈❤


	20. Chapter 20

No new chapter, just informing you, as promised, that the sequel fic is now up!

Here is the link. 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837874/chapters/60081484>

It can also be accessed through the series link right above this text. Just click where it says "Lieutenant Deckerstar".

I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think in the comments and suggest anything you want to see!
> 
> Tumblr Post link again incase.  
> https://detectivedeckerstar.tumblr.com/post/617865414440075264/if-she-did-move-up-from-detective-i-would-want-her


End file.
